Smashers In Silent Hill
by RavageDarkness
Summary: A Silent HillSSBM Crossover It was supposed to be simple. Overlook construction of a Melee arena in a town that's trying to get on the map. Unfortunately, Fox, Samus, and Ness learn what's on the surface doesn't always show what lies beneath. Now Updated!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of their characters.  
  
Chapter 1

Fox McCloud_Here's the thing about the universe. Just when you think you seen everything, the universe throws something unexpected your way. In my case, something of horror. -Fox McCloud_  
  
I was sitting in my room, thinking about Valentine's Day. Or more specifically, how I was going to ask out Samus Aran.  
  
Samus is my best friend, other than Falco. She was a tall human with blond hair. She was two feet taller than I was, which we often joke about. What I found interesting was that we had a lot in common. We were both heroes for hire. We are both the best at what we do in our home galaxies. And when we first became Smashers, we used to keep to ourselves.  
  
However, that changed when the Smashers played Secret Santa.  
  
By a twist of fate, Samus and I pulled each other's name out of the that. Unfortunately, we didn't have enough money (see: "flat broke") to buy each other's gift. So, we decided to go to a Christmas carnival. While the rides and attractions were decent, we spent most of the time figuring out each other, like what made each other tick, and figured out why we usually kept to ourselves.  
  
Samus kept to herself because she was afraid of being attached to that person. And she doesn't want to feel the pain one feels when that person you're attached to is hurt, or worse.  
  
I guess that's the same reason I kept to myself. After all, other than Falco, Slippy, Peppy, and a couple of select others, I had no friends. And quite frankly, I wanted to keep it that way. I already held the pain from the death of my parents. And because of that, every single time one of friends is even two miles way from trouble, I always picture myself crying over their grave.  
  
After learning much about each other, and seeing we had so much in common, Samus and I became friendly rivals during the one on one competitions and even won a few tag team tournaments together. Our friendship got to the point where we would tell each other things we wouldn't share with most of the Smashers. Eventually, I started having feelings for Samus.  
  
I wanted to ask her out on a date for a long while. Unfortunately, there was many things stopping me. Actually, one thing: my species. I mean, she is human, and I am, for lack of a better term, a fox.  
  
"Samus, would you please....no, that's not going to work. Um....Hey, Samus, if you're not doing anything on that day.....no. That won't work either." I sighed. What could I do? I decided to give up for now.  
  
That was when I heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
That was when the Master Hand walked.  
  
The Master Hand was the man who was in charge of everything. The food, the shelter, and the fights. He set up the events, and makes sure the proper judgment is given in a fight. But what made him different than any other boss of any other supervisor was he knew everyone here on a personal level.  
  
The Master Hand was an old man, about fifty-seven years old. His hair was gray, but he still had all of it. His eyes were a vibrant green, always full of life. He could usually be found wearing a brown trench coat, with matching trousers and a matching brimmed hat during business hours. Today wasn't any different.  
  
"Good morning, Fox," he greeted.  
  
"Good morning, sir," I greeted back.  
  
"Please don't call me sir. It makes me feel old." I couldn't help but a chuckle a little.  
  
"What brings you here?" He pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
"Simple, my vulpine boy," he chuckled out. "Expansion."  
  
"Expansion?" I repeated.  
  
"Expansion." The Master Hand looked up at the ceiling. "See, I have a prosperous business. A place where fans could see their favorite Nintendo fighters go at it. But not only does it just provides entertainment, it promotes peace, unity, friendship. So, I decided to go worldwide." My ears stood erect at the last statement.  
  
"Worldwide?" I said. "Meaning that we will be able to travel all around the world?" I smiled. I liked the sound of that.  
  
"That's right my boy," the Master Hand said, smiling to himself. "And I have news regarding you." I raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
"Yes. You, Ness, and Samus are going to be overlooking the opening of one of the stadiums in the United States." I couldn't help but smile. I was going to the United States, with Samus.  
  
"Anymore good news, sir?" I asked. He chuckled.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, I saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico."Samus AranI was packing my bags. After I heard the news from The Master Hand himself, I was a little more than glad. It's not everyday you get to travel. Unless you're in space, of course.  
  
I looked over each of the items I was taking. I had my suit, my regular street clothes, and some other stuff. I than looked around the room. I sighed as I laid eyes on a certain picture on the dresser. It showed Fox and I holding a very big stuffed animal. A rabbit, to be exact. If I was with anyone else, even Peach and Zelda, I would of made gagging sounds. But in this picture, we were both smiling, holding a pink, furry, almost disgustingly cute rabbit. I just frowned at the picture.  
  
Fox is pretty much best friend, other than Peach and Zelda. And to tell the truth, I have feelings for him. But I don't know if he feels the same way about me. I mean, come on. How could I, a human, have a chance with Fox McCloud, a Lylatian.  
  
"Oh Fox...." I whispered out.  
  
I than heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Fox and Ness walked in, each of them smiling slightly. I couldn't help but smile myself.  
  
"Hello," I greeted. "I'm guessing you two got the news." Fox nodded.  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "This kid was bouncing up and down with joy." Ness smiled.  
  
"I've never been in the U.S. before," he said. "But what city are we going to?"  
  
"A place called Silent Hill," I answered. "It's supposed to be a small town on the rise. A Smash Stadium in a town like that would give it an economic boost." Ness nodded in understanding. I than looked at Fox. He looked at me and we made eye contact. "Uh, Ness, could you leave me alone with Fox for a minute? Ness nodded as he exited the room. Fox tilted his head in confusion as he sat down.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. I sat down next to him.  
  
"Nothing's wrong," I said. "I'm just thinking, who's going to be your valentine for the secular holiday?" I smiled at him. Fox turned his head forward, licking his chops. He was nervous. Whenever Fox is , he always does that.  
  
"To tell the truth, I don't know," he said. I couldn't help but chuckle. "How about you?"  
  
"Ditto. You know, you could always go out with Nana." This made Fox's tail shoot straight up.  
  
"She's a little too young, don't you think?" I merely smiled and pressed on.  
  
"You know you like her. With her brown hair and-"  
  
"That's it!"  
  
He playfully tackled me onto the bed and started tickling me. I started laughing out loud. Fox continued, causing me to lie down on my back in submission.  
  
"Fox, stop!" I finally said. He stopped and smiled down at me. He than blushed, removing himself from atop of me. I was blushing as well.  
  
"I....got to go.....Got to get..."  
  
"Packing?" I finished sheepishly. He nodded.  
  
"See you...later..." He slowly exited.  
  
"Bye."  
  
I sighed as I just laid there.  
  
"Fox, if you only knew what you're doing to me."NessI sat in my room, packing up all the stuff in my room. It wasn't that hard. After all, I'm one of the only two Smashers with telekinetic powers. I just sit on my bed and let my mind do the work. Not I'm usually this lazy.  
  
In a matter of minutes I was ready for tomorrow. I looked around my room. With the mere motion of my finger, a frame floated towards me. I looked at it. It was a capture shot of a special match Samus, Fox, and I were involved.  
  
During that day, Ganondorf, Bowser, and Mewtwo was talking trash in the Smash Mansion's bar. (Yes, I was in a bar. But I didn't drink anything alcoholic.) While it wasn't too unusual for Smashers to trash talk, they just went too far that day.  
  
Mewtwo, being a pokemon with an inflated ego, believed his mental powers were superior to mine. Bowser commented about a match Samus lost to Jigglypuff. (An upset, might I add. But who hadn't experience one of those?) But it was nothing compared to what Ganondorf said to Fox. It was so bad I could remember the scene vividly.  
  
_Flashback!  
_  
"So, Fox, it must be a shame," Ganondorf said, holding a beer mug. Fox looked up at him from the bar counter, the stripes over his eyes furrowed up.  
  
"What must be a shame?" Fox asked the question that was in everyone's mind. Ganondorf chuckled out.  
  
"It must be shame you can't get a date if you wanted to." Fox lowered his head. Bowswer laughed at the joke. Mewtwo merely ignored the event. However, all the other Smashers knew what Fox wanted to do to Ganondorf. (I'll leave that to your imagination). However, Fox wouldn't do anything to hurt Ganondorf outside an official match, and Ganondorf knew that. So he just continued.  
  
"I mean, who would want to go out with an a creature you find, scurrying in a forest. Quite frankly, I feel like sending some hounds after you and killing you for your fur. It'd make a good accessory for my armor!"  
  
Fox had enough. He just up and left us.  
  
_End Flashback  
_  
Ganondorf was quite proud of himself. And he almost had the right to. He actually thought he was going to get away with what he said. So did Bowser and that little psychic cat on steroids.  
  
That just wasn't the case. For the first time in history, there was a three-on-three match. And Samus, Fox, and I made the three pay the full fee for their insult. And of course, we made them pay in bruises.  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. They deserved what came to them, especially Ganondorf. I sighed as I mentally placed the picture inside one of my bags.Fox McCloud"Welcome to the Silent Hill Hotel."  
  
That was what the gut at the front desk said. Samus, Ness and I were standing in a small but subtly luxurious hotel.  
  
"Yeah, we're the three Smashers here." He nodded and smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah. Give me a moment." After a few minutes, we were directed to our hotel room on the third floor. It was rather large, with two beds. I  
  
"Home sweet home," I said. All three of us unpacked our things and got to decorating the room with them. Amazingly, that took a few hours. After all, we brought a lot of stuff with us. After all, we were going to be in this town for a good six weeks. After the chore, we were all ready to turn in. But we still had one thing to worry about.  
  
"Who's going to take the bed?" Ness asked.  
  
"You two can, I don't mind sleeping on the floor," I replied. When you're a mercenary, you tend to be used to such things.  
  
"Nonsense. I won't let you sleep on the floor. You can sleep in the same bed with me." I licked my chops at that. I really was barely comfortable sleeping in the same room with a kid who is barely ten years old, let alone the same bed. And hearing the news about Michael Jackson's latest predicament didn't help much. Samus must of knew what I was thinking.  
  
"You can sleep in my bed, if you want," she suggested. I took a few seconds to answer that question. I didn't mind that option. Quite the contrary, really. But I didn't want her know that.  
  
"Sure," I said finally, adding a shrug to complete the act. She smiled at me, she than turned to Ness.  
  
"Go ahead an shower. We won't be needing it tonight." Ness nodded as he went off to the bathroom. I than blushed a little bit.  
  
"What's wrong, Fox?" Samus asked. I stayed silent for a moment, than signaled down towards my clothes. "Afraid of changing in front of me?" I nodded slightly. She chuckled a few seconds. "Look don't worry. I'll have my back turned." I nodded slightly as she turned around. I did the same, removing my outer clothing. I was now down to my boxers and tank top.  
  
"Okay, done," I called out tentatively. A few seconds later, I felt fingers scratching between my ears. I growled as she did so. As good as it felt, I hated it when people did that. It makes me feel like some kind of wild animal of some kind.  
  
"Don't be angry," Samus said. "I just like feeling your fur." She paused for a few seconds. "You can turn around now." I did so. As soon as I saw Samus, I was blushing. She was wearing a black night gown that stop a little short of mid-thigh. "What?"  
  
"Uh, nothing, just....what you're wearing....you trust me to....?" She placed a finger over my mouth.  
  
"Just don't get fresh with me, and you'll live through the night." I laughed nervously. She slid herself into bed. Reluctantly, I did as well. I was really nervous. This was, quite frankly the first time I ever was in the same bed with a woman. "Fox, what are you nervous for?"  
  
"What makes you think I'm nervous?" I asked calmly.  
  
"I could hear your heart beating like Donkey Kong's bongos." I couldn't help but laugh a little. However, I felt myself being pulled closer to Samus. I couldn't help but blush. I must really be in love with her for me to blush at even her slightest touch. "Good night, Fox." She kissed me on my forehead before she turned the lights out.  
  
"Good night." I slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
I don't how long I slept that night. All I remember is waking up to use the bathroom.  
  
I sat up, being careful not to wake Samus. I blinked a few times, letting my eyes adjust to the dark. However, at that moment, I wished I didn't wake up. I fought to hold down the contents of my stomach as I yelped loudly, waking up both Samus and Ness.  
  
"Fox, what's wrong?" Ness asked. Samus wasn't so polite.  
  
"You better have a damn good reason to wake me up. I was having a good dream."  
  
I looked forward again, taking in my surroundings, than spoke.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it....When we went to sleep, we were in a hotel room. But now...." I jerked my head forward.  
  
The room we were in wasn't the same. The room was huge. Probably three times bigger than it was before we were asleep. The walls and the floors seemed to be decorated with blood stains. Some of the stains looked new, but most of them seemed quite old. In the center of the room was a table, hanging from chains hook to each of it's four corners. On it laid a corpse that seems to be disfigured beyond belief, as if it was failure from an experiment gone wrong. Next the corpse was several tools. Some of them I could recognize, like a scalpel and dissecting needle. However, the others I couldn't. And quite frankly, I didn't want to know what they were used for.  
  
"Fox...." Ness said slowly, hugging my leg. "I'm scared."  
  
"You're not the only one, Ness. You're not the only one." 


	2. Checkout Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of their characters.

Chapter 2

_I'm a bounty hunter. I've faced Metroids, space pirates, and other alien creatures. But not even all that could prepare for what I saw. -Samus Aran_

Samus Aran

I walked over to the table near us and looked down at the cadaver. Quite frankly, I was so freaked out, I'm surprised I didn't start shitting on myself. I never saw a creature so fucked up. The body seemed to be the guinea pig of some twisted experiment. Its stomach was cut open, revealing a cavity full of feasting maggots. The body itself was so disfigured, you couldn't even tell if it was male or female. The only features the face had were bloodstained skin. No eyes, no mouth, not even a nose to breathe through.

My head jerked around, hearing the sound of liquid hitting a solid surface. I looked down at Ness, whose face seemed to be pale. At his feet was what chunky liquid colored by a sickly mixture of hues. Fox was kneeling down next to him, a look of concern on his face.

"Fox, we need to get of here," I said in a stern tone. Fox looked up at me.

"Not like that you're not," he said defiantly. I raised an eyebrow, than looked down at what I was wearing. I blushed a little bit.

"Okay, but as soon as we get changed, it's checkout time."

"No argument here."

Fox, Ness, and I walked over to the closet, which was also changed to match this room. It was metal door that seemed to be rusted. Fox put his hands on the handle and tried to pull it open to no avail.

"Stuck," he said. "Maybe if we both-"

Before he could even complete the answer, the door started to open up. It looked as if someone was trying to pull it open with all its strength. I looked around, wondering what could be the source of this. My eyes fell on Ness, whose eyes were clenched shut and his eyebrows furrowed up. I turned around to see the door finally open.

"Ness, where would we be without you?" I asked, smiling down on him.

"I don't know," he said jokingly. All three of us laughed nervously as we went to grab our stuff. Or what's left of it.

"Damn it!" I yelled out. All I had left was a pair of shoes, jean shorts, and a t-shirt. Where the fuck was my armor? I don't even have my damn power suit!

"They took my yo-yo and baseball bat!" Ness said. If it were another kid his age, I would have chewed his ass out until he or she was pissing me a river. But Ness knows how to use a yo-yo as a very effective weapon. If I had a dime for every single time he hit me with the child's toy during a match, I probably would have considered retiring from the Bounty Hunter business. I kneeled down next to him and put my arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll find it soon," I said soothingly. I was going to say something else to comfort him, before I heard Fox snarling out loud.

"My sunglasses! My helmet!" He kicked the door in frustration. I was immediately angered.

"We're in the same room with a dead body, and you're worrying about some accessories?" I yelled out angrily. I soon regretted those words as realization came over me. The helmet and sunglasses used to belong to his father. "....Sorry Fox. I forgot about..." I trailed off.

Fox McCloud

"No need to apologize," I said. The words still hurt me slightly. But she forgot the significance of those items. It was perfectly understandable. "Um, shouldn't we be getting changed?" Everyone nodded as we turned our backs, making sure we weren't looking at each other. It only took us a few minutes. Ness was dressed in his usual attire, as well as I. Samus was in short jeans and a white t-shirt proclaiming the Smash logo.

"Let's go," I said. All three of us headed towards the door. I opened it and looked into the hallway.

The hallway would have looked the same, if it were eighty years old. The walls were an eerie rust color. The floor was covered in a low-lying fog, and the air smelled like corrosion and death. I signaled to Samus and Ness to follow me. I walked forward slowly, straining my sense of smell and sense of hearing. My sense of smell to detect anything new within the area and my sense of hearing to make my friends were behind me. I looked left and right, trying to detect anything new.

Just as soon as I was stepped halfway across the hallway, my nose detected a new scent. This scent was a mixture of both life and death. Funny thing is, the scent was familiar to me. I reached for my gun, only to find out it wasn't there. Shit!

Than it appeared. A large a creature similar to the surgical guinea pig we saw. But it seemed to be wrapped in a straitjacket. It crawled on the ground with incredible speed, hissing out loud. I backed up into Samus, scared for my life. What could I do to fight such a creature? I than had an idea.

I clenched my eyes shut, focusing on igniting my whole body. However, nothing happen. Now I was scared.

"Fox, what are we going to do?" Ness asked desperately as we tried to back away. As we did, I noticed a little light reflecting off of metal. It was a knight armor. And the armor was holding a sword! I quickly ran forward, only to get tripped up by the creature. I stood up, but it held my leg. And than it bit into it. It surprised me. I thought it didn't have a mouth. I opened my eyes wide, than shut them, holding back my tears. I than opened my eyes, letting the tears fall as I reached for the hilt of the desired weapon. I was only just a few inches away!

I than noticed movement from the corner of my eye. Samus! She ran behind me, out of my sight. But she must have done something, because the creature was now hissing in pain and loosening up its grip. Not much, but it was enough for me to reach the sword. I grabbed its hilt and quickly send a swift slash across the creature's back. It hissed but still didn't let go. However, I still wasn't done. I quickly sent slash after slash at the creature's back until it let go. Before it could even recovered, I sent the sword through the thing's head. I growled, watching it shake like it had a violent seizure before it lay still, lifeless.

I sat down on the floor, checking the damage on my leg. The thing made a serious bite on my leg. But with my abnormal healing rate, it shouldn't be too much of a bother. I looked up, seeing Samus looking me over with a cautious eye.

"Thanks, Samus," I said. She nodded. I than looked to my left, feeling Ness pulling my arm.

"Will you be okay?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Yeah," I said with a nod. "But let's get out of here."

All three of us walked forward towards the elevator the hall led to. Or more specifically, Samus and Ness walked while I limped. We finally reached the elevator. Even the elevator changed.

It seemed to be an old style elevator. Instead of steel or wood doors, the elevator seemed to be closed by a gate of cage. Meaning, when you went up or down, you could briefly see everything going on in each hallway of each floor leading to the elevator. Emphasis on everything.

Ness

Samus pressed the button, which opened the cage to the elevator. As we all stepped, I jerked around at the sound of the cage closing with such force and speed. Fox looked down at me and frowned. He was obviously afraid for my safety. And for good reason. I may be a telepath, but I'm not an emotionally cold, high strung person like Mewtwo. I actually feel fear, and as much I would love not to, I show it.

Fox than gave me a reassuring smile. The kind of smile he gave me when I first participated in my first Smash-fest.

__

_Flash back!_

I sat on the bench in the locker room, very nervous. I was thinking about the chances I had in this tournament. Quite frankly, I didn't think I even had a chance. Not against Luigi.

"I know I can, I know I can..." That's what I was chanting to myself to give myself confidence.

"Anyone here?" a voice asked. My head shot up to see none other than Fox McCloud.

I was scared of him. Fox always seemed to keep himself. He was in his gray-green trousers and vest with silver boots and a white jacket. On his head was a silver helmet.

"Hello there," he greeted. I smiled nervously.

"Hi," I greeted back shyly.

"You're Ness, right?" I nodded slightly. He returned my smile with the same intensity (or lack of it). "What you're doing back here all by yourself?"

"I'm just readying myself for the match."

"Nervous?"

"No....well.... a little bit...."

Fox chuckled a little bit as he sat down next to me.

"Don't worry, it's not unusual to be nervous. Who do you go against?"

"Luigi." He whistled lowly.

"What is your specialty?" I smiled slightly. I furrowed up my eyebrows, concentrating on Fox. In a second, he was levitating before I let him down back on his seat. Fox looked baffled for a moment, than smiled.

"You'll win," he said, giving me a reassuring smile. "It's never easy the first time you do something. I should know. The first time I became a mercenary, I was just as scared as you are?"

"Really?"

"No....I was twice as scared as you are. But keep on telling yourself you can do it, and you will."

_End Flash back_

As the elevator moved down, I noticed a few more creatures on each floor. One of them seemed to be a dog whose flesh was rotted. Its head was cleanly split vertically. It jumped at the elevator's cage, shaking it. Samus immediately grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Thank you," I muttered out to her. She nodded at me, than looked forward. At the next floor, the ground was covered with what seemed to be cockroaches. However, they were different. They were as large as a size ten shoe. They seemed to be covered with hair and had spines on their posteriors. Fox pressed himself against the wall.

On the third floor, there was another monstrosity. It seemed to be two mannequins. They were connected at the torso and they didn't have visible head. In truth, it seems that the two of its legs were used for arms.

On the last floor before the lobby, there was large zombie like creature that seemed to be looking at it. I couldn't tell, because there seemed to a red pyramid thing on its head. It carried a huge sword that look like it could bring an elephant down with one blow. In its other hand was the body of the pour soul that crossed its path. It seemed to be wearing a hospital gown that was covered with blood. I mentally thanked God it was the last floor before we reached the lobby.

"All in favor of never taking that elevator again," Samus asked.

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Motion passed."

All of us stepped out the elevator, breathing a sigh of relief. Despite the darkness, the path leading to the exit seems to be clear. I was this close to jumping with joy, and Samus was smiling with glee. Fox, however, seemed alert. His nose was sniffing the air and his ears seemed to detect a sound that my ear couldn't pick up.

"Wait here," he said sternly. He slowly walked over to the door, clutching the sword with his right hand. He waited for a few moments, his hand inching towards the door. He than opened it and took a quick check outside. He than turned around, calming down. "I guess it was just me."

"I have to disagree," I said, my face turning white. Fox furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed the change in my skin tone. He quickly turned around to see the door close. Than it transformed.

A human body appeared of the door, seemingly trying to escape. It yelled out loud. Quickly, the door itself moved off of the hinges and turned around, revealing a circular mouth decorated with bloodstained teeth. It pounced on Fox, taking him down the ground. Fox's sword clattered to the ground and skittered out of his reach. He was struggling to get out of the "doorman's" grip. I couldn't just stand by.

"PK Fire!" I yelled out, shooting a psychic spark out of my hand. It landed on the creature's back (or stomach, depending on how you look at it). The creature screeched and released its grip off of Fox. It turned its attention towards me. It quickly lunged at me, but using my telekinesis, I pushed back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fox crawling for his sword. However, the doorman returned its attention towards Fox again and rushed forward. This time, it clamped on Fox's already injured leg.

I almost screamed when I saw Fox howl out in pain, tears flowing down from his eyes like a small creek. I hated seeing a strong person like him cry in pain.

Samus tried to look for some way to help him. Her eyes were moving desperately, looking on the floor until her eyes landed on something. I looked in her gaze's direction to see a rusted pipe. She quickly ran for it, picking up the metal pipe without breaking her momentum. She than rushed forward and brought the weapon across the creatures back. The creature let go, leaving Fox to lick his wounds. Samus didn't stop there. She sent the pipe across its back again and again. However, it seemed to only make the creature angry. Seeing this, Samus backed away, still clutching her weapon. The creature lunged at her for the first time. I decided to act right way.

I closed my eyes, thinking about electricity.

"PK Thunder!"

A huge of electricity exited out of my mind. I directed around the sky until I mentally command it to hit me from behind. When it did, I was launched forward, hitting the doorman on its side. It was sent sailing through the air at almost high speed, eventually hitting a wall, its back against the hard surface. Before it could even move, I closed my eyes, concentrating. I could hear it. The wall around it began to ignite, being engulfed in flames and taking the monster with it. Eventually, I opened my eyes, seeing the creature charred to pure blackness. Fox was looking at Samus and I, smiling.

"Thanks," he whispered. His shirt was wrapped around his leg.

"We need to get you to a hospital," Samus said sternly. Fox merely nodded as Samus walked over to him. She gently lifted Fox into her arms. She smiled as she rocked Fox back forth softly. "Did anyone tell you you're as light as a butterfly?" Fox and I laughed at her joke, our tension leaving us slightly. All of us exited the hotel, only to stop, looking outside with looks of dismay.

Everything changed in this town. There was a light, yet eerie throughout the town. In the far distance, we could see the shadows of God knows what.

"Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore," Fox said.


	3. Tunnels

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of their characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
_Fear: the feeling of nearby danger or trouble. Synonyms: Dread, Terror, Silent Hill. -Ness_  
  
Fox McCloud  
  
That's just my luck. When I came here, I was expecting a romantic stay with Samus. I was expecting to tell Falco about how Samus and I went on dates, how we were spending time near river banks and the lake, enjoying the fresh, crisp air.  
  
But what do I wake up to? A room, with a surgical table, with a corpse. And the worst part about it is, we have to walk through a town that would of made Stephen King shit in his pants. Gee, Falco would just _love_ to be in my shoes right now.  
  
I looked down the street, still in Samus' arms as we traveled down Eerie Street (Seriously, that's the name of the street). In the back of mind, I was enjoying being cradled by her. I looked up at her. She looked down at me for a few seconds before she smiled slightly.  
  
"How's your leg?" Samus asked. I half-smiled, half frowned.  
  
"It's been better," I said. She nodded.  
  
"We'll still have to go the hospital." I merely nodded, even though I didn't want to go to one.  
  
See, I hate hospitals with a passion, which is sort of ironic, considering how dangerous my line of work.  
  
I just remembered something.  
  
"Hey, Sam, isn't the hospital sort of far?" Samus growled slightly.  
  
"You're right," she said. "We need to get you inside somewhere."  
  
"Anywhere but back there," Ness cut in.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"How about that bar?" I said, spotting a building that had a rusted sign that said 'The Beer Mug.' Samus and Ness shrugged, and we changed direction. When we came to the front of the door, Samus set me down for a few seconds. I shifted my weight on my good leg as Samus opened the door. As soon as she did, however, she was staring down the barrels of a shotgun. The person that was holding it was a somewhat tall, heavy set guy. He reminded me of a football center. He was wearing jeans and flannel, sort of like a lumberjack. His skin was tanned and he had brown hair. I instinctively made sure Ness stood behind me as I stood on my good leg.  
  
"Who are you?" the man demanded, shifting a gun towards my face.  
  
"We're Fox, Ness, and Samus," I answered. "You know, the celebrities?"  
  
"How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know you three aren't one of them?"  
  
".....Them?" Samus repeated slowly. "There are more of those things?!" The man nodded.  
  
"Well, I don't know a lot about those monsters," I cut in. "But I'm pretty sure they can't speak, right?" The guy seemed to be thinking about it for a while. He than sighed and nodded. "Good. Now would you be so kind as to lower the gun and not blow my head off?" After a few seconds, he lowered the weapon, making me sigh internally with relief.  
  
"Sorry," he said. "By the way, the name's Tobias." I nodded slowly. He than looked down towards my leg. "I'm guessing you need help with your leg." He slowly walked towards a wall, rummaging through the many items. "What happened?"  
  
"Let's just say those fuckers got an appetite for fox sushi," I replied quietly. I hobbled towards a bar stool, trying my best not to put too much weight on the extremity that served as these creatures' buffet table. After a few seconds, Tobias came with what looked like gauze and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. He knelt down next to my leg.  
  
"Okay, this may sting a bit," he warned. And it did, just ten times more than what he said. I grimaced through the whole ordeal. But before I knew it, my leg was wrapped in some new covering.  
  
"Thanks," I said. "But we need to ask you for another favor."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"We need weapons," Samus cut in. "Between the three of us, all we have is a sword." Ness nodded in agreement. Tobias frowned a bit.  
  
"I don't have anymore shotguns," he said. But he smiled slightly. "I do have a couple of .45's."  
  
Samus Aran  
  
After giving our thanks and bidding him goodbye, we were standing outside talking.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Fox asked.  
  
"We could try to escape," Ness answered. Poor kid. He was understandably scared out of his mind.  
  
"Too bad it's not that easy," I said. Ness looked up at me, obviously disappointed. "I wish we could, Ness. But we cannot leave here. There may be a lot of people in this town who needs our help." Ness slowly nodded in understanding. Quite frankly, I didn't want to be in this town either. But knowing I actually had a weapon I could use made me feel a bit better, even though pistols were, more or less, Fox's department.  
  
"Let's go," Fox said. "It may not be the best thing to stay in one place."  
  
"Where are we going to go?" I asked. "Every place just seems...."  
  
"Infested with alive but dead creatures?"  
  
"Yeah." This just made Fox growl. He just looked up at the sky and frowned, obviously deep in thought.  
  
"Why not that big building in the distance?" Ness said, pointing west. Fox and I both looked towards the direction and raised our eyebrows.  
  
Silent Hill was one of those small towns that happened to be the location of a very large maximum security prison complex. And in this case, an ideal location. The prison would most likely have a weapon storage. I nodded.  
  
"Let's go," both Fox and I said simultaneously. We advanced forward. Fox was in front, followed by Ness, and I brought up the rear. We walked forward, I looked left and right, looking for any danger. Unfortunately, there was just enough fog to almost piss me off. I looked at Fox, seeing him hobble his way forward. It worried, seeing him struggle to walk. But I also admired him, putting himself on the line to defend Ness and I. Well, maybe just Ness. After all, it's not like I'm new at this.  
  
As we covered ground, there was sound of flapping wings, followed by screeching.  
  
All three of us quickly craned our heads upward and saw. This creature seemed very alive compared to the other creatures we saw, but very prehistoric, even unreal. But I only I had one second to note the creature's features, as thunderous booms served as reasons to swoop down on a mercenary. The creature was now filled with the lead messengers of death. However, are activities didn't go unnoticed.  
  
I turned around find another of those damn 'strait-jackets.' But this time, it seems to be bound by it's own skin. It crawled forward with surprising speed. Unfortunately, they couldn't outrun a bullet.  
  
"Your turn, bitch!" I whispered out as I shot a bullet into it's head. To my surprise, that didn't even stop it. It quickly stopped in front of me, entering an upright position, and sprayed a gas into my face. I was coughing like crazy. Quickly, I regained my senses and unloaded another three bullets into it. As it fell, it shook as if it was having an erratic seizure. I fired one last bullet to end its misery.  
  
I than turned around to see another creature running towards Ness with a knife. If only it knew what Ness could do. Ness merely looked at him as a column of fire rose below the nightmare turned reality. Screams of pain and horror erupted as the monster suffered a live cremation. I sighed as I counted the rounds I used. Five rounds used, three more left in the clip.  
  
"Everyone's okay?" Fox asked.  
  
"I'm okay," Ness said, even though his face has a ting of green.  
  
"I'm good," I answered. This place was really annoying the hell out of me. I just wished, and hoped, we come out of here alive. I looked at Fox to see a small cut on his green vest. I shivered a bit, not wanting to see Fox injured again. Fox smiled at me slightly. He stopped smiling when Ness released more contents hidden his stomach.  
  
"Ness, are you going to do that every time?" Fox asked, concern evident in his voice.  
  
"Depends. Do we have to face more of those things?" Ness answered. Fox shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry, it will be over soon.."  
  
I couldn't help but smile. Unfortunately, that smile disappeared as the ground became to shake. "What the hell?" was all I could say before the ground caved in.  
  
Ness  
  
I groaned as I regained consciousness. Fox and Samus were looking over me with looks of concern. I got myself up on my feet.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked.  
  
"Some kind of tunnel," Fox answered. His eyes were looking at the walls of the tunnel. I took the time to dust myself off. I looked behind me, seeing rubble blocking that direction.  
  
"What do we do now?" Samus asked, checking her weapon.  
  
"I don't know," Fox replied. He than gave a look of amusement. "Odd."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"This tunnel is very new. And I'm not talking 'made two days ago' new. I mean 'made a few minutes ago' new. It's as if some kind of animal was burrowing through."  
  
"You're not serious," Samus said in disbelief. "And we have to go through there?" Fox nodded. I was afraid of that. Reluctantly, the three of us traveled forward. Fox ears, as usual, were pointing at every direction. A few minutes later, Fox stopped in his tracks. Due to the darkness, Samus and I couldn't see anything. Fox obviously could, because he unloaded four more shots before let the empty magazine drop from his weapon. We than advanced, passing over a disfigured human with a monstrous head that a had a small similarity to one of an anteater's.  
  
"Shoot first, ask questions later, huh Fox?" Samus teased, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Never failed me before," Fox replied, merely shrugging his shoulders. He than stalked ahead of us, keeping the same distant between us, looking for anything that could be a threat to us. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
Walking towards us was a dog-like creature. Its skin seemed to be covered with blood, and its head seemed to be infested with worms and maggots, even dropping a night crawler each step it takes. Before Fox could even reacted, it ran forward and pounced on Fox. Fox ducked, but the creature landed on Samus, knocking her down. Fox turned around, than growled in anger, unloading the rest of the magazine's contents on the creature. He only manage to get its attention. It turned around and lunged at the vulpine. Fox quickly drew his sword and impaled the creature with one quick lunge. Fox than threw his victim against the wall, revealing a blade covered with blood.  
  
"Sorry Samus," Fox said, regret filling his voice. Samus stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
"It's okay," she replied. Fox nodded, placing his sword through the slits in his vest that served as a makeshift sheathe. We again advanced forward again. I was even more worried, and I was now getting paranoid. I really didn't want to be here. And I believe Samus and Fox shared the same feeling.  
  
The tunnel finally ended, leading us to a hole above our heads. Fox and Samus climbed up, with me holding on to Samus' leg. It seems that we ended up exactly where we were going in the first place. We just happened to be inside the prison complex. And judging by the weapons that lined the wall, we were in its armory.  
  
"Well, it looks like Fate decides not to give us the finger this time," Fox said. There seemed to be some sort of a struggle. Blood was covering the floor and all that was left was a couple of trench coats. "I'm willing to bet my whole life's savings that bitch was just here a while ago." He picked up a coat and put it on. Seeing that it fit, he started reaching for weapons. Mostly pistols and shotguns. Samus followed suit, taking weapons of her own. I just stood there. After all, I didn't need weapon.  
  
After stocking up on weaponry, all three of us headed out of the door, where we were greeted by pack of those dog creatures. As they rushed at us, Fox decided to give his shotgun a test run. After pumping once, he unloaded two deadly spreads of lead, killing two. Samus killed the final three with two of her handguns.  
  
"Stay," Fox said tauntingly.  
  
Fox McCloud  
  
Now that I was stocked up with weapons, I was feeling real confident. But I didn't get too cocky. This Silent Hill, where you can expect anything and everything.  
  
As all three of us walked forward, I was wondering about what could of made that huge tunnel in the earth. It had to be a machine or some sort of creature. Unbeknownst to me, I was going to find out real soon.  
  
As we entered one of the prison blocks, the ground started to shake again. I braced myself, expecting another cave in. But it was something worse.  
  
A huge worm like figure broke through the walls ahead of us. It looked like a huge worm. But than, its head split open vertically, revealing jagged sharp teeth as it roared out. Did I also mention, it was huge?  
  
"At least we know what made that tunnel," I said aloud. "Stay back! I'm taking this one."  
  
"But -" Samus yelled out. But I already ran forward, drawing two .45's from my coat. It lunged forward, but miss as I quickly rolled out of the way. I than came to my feet and shot four bullets at the monster. To my surprise, the bullets just bounced of its hide. I was so surprise, the creature managed to lunge at me and knock me down to the ground. It than dived at me, jaws wide open.  
  
I aimed my guns and unloaded three slugs out of desperation. It recoiled, roaring in pain. I crawled away, getting out of the area. It tried to lunged at me again, but I was ready. I unloaded eight more bullets into its mouth. Once again it roared in agony. I didn't stop there. I continued my onslaught of lead, making it shrink back. After the magazines were emptied, I reached for my newly acquired shotgun.  
  
"Say goodnight!" I yelled out as I let loose a deadly spray of lead. That did it! The creature's mouth exploded with blood as it finally fell to the floor. I waited until it lay still and I could smell the signature scent of death.  
  
I stood there looking at it. And quite frankly, deep inside, I was scared. I already saw that door creature, and now this? What's next?  
  
Quite frankly, I didn't want to know. But I was going to find out. 


	4. Prison Scare

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or any of their characters.

Chapter 4

In this place of darkness, there has to be something to shed light on the situation. Right? -Samus Aran

Samus Aran

While Fox was battling God-knows-what, I made sure Ness' head was buried against my stomach. I didn't want him to see that. And now that Fox was done, I released my hold on Ness and walked over to Fox. His eyes had yet to move from the carcass of the huge worm like creature. He was in deep thought. I could tell. What was he thinking?

I gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Fox quickly turned around and aimed his shotgun at me. I tensed up a little bit, surprised by this. After about twelve tension filled seconds, he slowly lowered the boomstick, mixture of horror and regret heavy on his face.

"Sorry," he said with more sincerity than I ever heard from anyone. I stepped forward and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay," I said slowly. "A little shook, huh?" He slowly nodded. Fox than looked down at Ness, who was a little worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Fox managed to chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he replied, humor peppering his voice.

"Than why is your fur turning red?"

Fox eyed him for a minute, than touched his muzzle with a finger, pulling it back to his line of sight seeing it was covered with blood. His muzzle was now a deep crimson. He than growled as he turned around and kick the monster's carcass.

"That huge piece shi-" Fox stopped in mid-sentence, than turned around to see Ness. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry about it Fox," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's dead now." He nodded slightly.

"I'm still not too thrilled about getting cut that close though. That thing could of cut my head clean off!"

I couldn't help but cringe slightly. "Be thankful it didn't. Now let's go. We need to find the exit."

Fox McCloud

Looking for an exit was harder than I thought it was. We all decided it was best not to let head back down at the tunnel. After all, we couldn't 100 sure there was only one of those creatures. Samus took the lead, holding on to her .45 as she tried to move through the darkness. Every now and than, old hanging lights illuminated our rusted pathway through the prison. I strained my ears to pick up any sound from any directions.

After a while, we stopped near a door. Samus turned towards me and signaled to me. I nodded as I stepped towards the door. I tested the door to see if it was unlocked. Twisting it all the way around, I opened the door a crack. I stuck my nose in and took a whiff. Seeing there was an absence of the life-and-death smell that accompany those monsters. I opened the door all the way and signaled for the other two to come in.

We obviously found the surveillance room. There was a few chairs in front of some consoles. Over the console was one huge wall filled with screens. Each screen showed what came across the security cameras. Or they were supposed to. One third of them was completely black. Almost twice as much were showing a snowstorm. But scattered across the wall were the very few that showed a clear black and white picture.

Two of them showed absolutely nothing but a walkway. One, however, showed what looked like some kind of larva. Before I could even say 'what the hell', he let loose some kind of spray. I guess it was very acidic, as the screen quickly joined the area of screens filled with static snow. On the second screen showed some a little girl tripping.

"What the hell?" Samus said, surprising me a bit. I turned my head forgetting I wasn't alone. I turned my head towards the screen. But the little child wasn't no longer on the floor. She was now hanging from the grip of a huge man.

"Oh shit," I muttered out. "That's the same guy we saw on the elevator ride!" It was indeed the same man who's head was concealed by a red pyramid. He now had his ridiculously huge blade raised. As soon as he swung the weapon at the child's neck, I quickly fell over, tears running down my eyes.

I had no idea where I was anymore. All I could see was that one vision. Over and over again.

What kind of monsters are these? Do they not have mercy for even an innocent little girl?

After a moment, I felt arms around me.

"Fox," I heard Samus whisper. "It's okay, it's okay." Her voice....so coaxing.....

I eventually gathered myself and was able to stand.

Ness

How could this be possible? The great Fox McCloud breaking down like that. But I didn't see what he saw. I quickly turned away when I saw that Red Pyramid Thing. Fox wiped away his tears and sighed.

"Fox, are you okay?" I asked.

"No," he said. "But I will -" Fox was cut off by the sound of static. I looked around until I saw some kind of radio on the console. It caught Samus' eyes too. She walked over and picked up.

"Odd," she mused. "Why does it make noise now?"

I really wish Samus didn't ask that question. Because now the same huge larva we saw on camera broke through the ground. It gave a shrill cry and started spraying some vile liquid. All three of us quickly, and wisely, jumped out of the way. The ground sizzled and blackened once the liquid fell. Yup, its acidic. Samus was quickly pulled out her pistol and opened fire on the insect. The creature screamed before it returned to the hole it crawled out of. Fox breathed a sigh of relief before we all heard the sound of something burning. Than it hit me.

We were not on the ground floor.

And that creature could spit acid.

Unfortunately, that realization hit me too late. The ground fell beneath us. And we fell with it. I acted quickly. I used my psychic powers to decrease the speed of the fall so we could all land on our feet.

Fox McCloud

I breathed a sigh of relief as I landed on my feet.

"Thanks Ness," I said.

"You're welcome."

I stood and took a look at our surroundings. Great. Another tunnel. Just what the doctor ordered. I promptly reached for the gun, than cursed myself. It was lost amongst the rubble, and I hardly have the time to look for it. I slowly reached for my sword and pulled it out. After taking one glance around me to check if Samus and Ness were nearby before I trekked forward. 


	5. Insects Pt One

(Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I had a major case of writer's block. Well, here's a new chapter. By the way, thanks for the reviews and your patience.

Of course I don't own Nintendo, Samus, Fox, Ness, or SSBM. Nor do I own Namco or the Silent Hill Series. Now enjoy.)

_I hate insects....the way they crawl....the way they can show up everywhere and anywhere....I just hate 'em!. -Fox McCloud_

Chapter Five

Samus Aran

Tunnels, tunnels, tunnels. Take it from me, they can become annoying as hell. Especially when you have no weapons except for a steel pipe and a sword to go up against creatures so scary, and gruesome, if they were on the Resident Evil series, the game would of been banned, or at least make a new ESRB game rating. I readied my steel pipe, ready for any and all that dare comes our way.

I didn't have to wait long, as another worm-headed dog came from nowhere. I stepped in front of Fox as it jumped forward. With great aim, I literally knocked its head off. I slightly grimaced as it flew. Fox turned towards me and nodded.

"Why didn't you play at the annual Smasher baseball game?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't want to make you look back," I answered back. He gave an exaggerated look of emotional pain.

"Ouch."

I laughed out loud as we continued to advanced forward, with me taking the lead this time. I looked left and right, as always. After all, would you want to drop your guard in this place?

I stopped when I heard acrunching sound under the sole of my shoe. I moved it slowly, revealing it to be a giant sized...roach? I looked down at Fox, who looked rather apprehensive.

"You okay, there?" I asked. Fox quickly regained his composure and coughed a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, fine," he said quickly. "Let's just get going." I raised an eyebrow at this, but nodded nonetheless. I looked down at Ness, wondering if he knew anything. Ness just shrugged as we continued walking. As we advanced, the crunches became more and more frequent, reaching the pointwhere every step the three of us took we heard it. Fox was becoming more and more frantic, his ears twitching.

"I hear something....buzzing," he said. He then pointed one finger forward. "Over there." All three of us got ready as we approached the end of the tunnel, the buzzing eventually being picked up by my ears. I finally stopped in front of end of the tunnel.

"Oh shit," I muttered out.

It was a hive the tunnel led to. One huge ass hive. How huge? Think of that sphere of water you see in the opening movie sequenceof Final Fantasy X. Now imagine the insides of that sphere being stone walls carved into honeycombs with stray metal bars and corpses.

Across the hive were worker bees the size of Bowser. Instead of being yellow and black, they were a salmon pink and blood red. Guess what color their stingers were? Coming in out of the hexagon were herds of the same kind of roaches we stepped on earlier.

I looked behind me to see an alarming sight. Ness was standing next to Fox, who was sitting down, arms around his shins and knees to chest. He was rocking back and forth.

"Bugs...." he said, almost like a scared child. "Make them go away...."

I couldn't believe this. Fox McCloud, one of the most loved and dreaded mercenary in the universe, afraid of _bugs_?

I didn't have much time to dwell on it as I heard constant buzzing behind me. I turned around only to see two hovering bees. I couldn't help but gulp in fear as I saw those faceted eyes. They came were about to go in for a blitzkrieg.

However, as soon as they flew forward, they were horribly burned to death. I looked behind to see a half-smiling.

A part of me hoped his mother put him up for adoption so I can adopt him.

I nodded once towards him, but he pointed towards the way we came from towards a heaping herd of cockroaches. I quickly weighed my choices. Stay here and get eaten alive by oversized roaches, or face some literal killer bees. Just guess which choice I chose.

I'll give you a clue: Which choice was most likely to get me killed?

I immediately grabbed Fox around the waist, along with Ness, and jumped towards the bottom of the hive.

"I THINK THIS RATES HIGH ON THE SCALE FROM ONE TO STUPID!!!!!!!" I yelled as I quickly descended towards the bottom of the hive. To give you a good idea about high up I jumped from, imagine jumping from the middle floor of the Empire State Building, give or take ten or twenty feet.

On our way down we passed by several bloodthirsty, pissed off bees. Several of them tried to attack us, and some succeeded. Their corpses dropped, signaling that there was now a huge stinger hanging from some part of my body. However, the pain was too much for me to even know which part of my body was getting forced acupuncture.

And yet, despite the whole experience, Fate decided to play a different card. It turned out where I was falling just happened to be a vertical shaft that I can only guess was used for the entrance for the bees.

"Ness!" I called out. "Now would be a good time!"

No response.

I turned my head towards Ness, only to seehe was out cold,obviously fainting from fear.

I was wrong. Fate wasn't playing a different card. It just came up with a more creative way to give me the finger.

However, it gave the finger to another person. On my way down , it turned out that a bee was heading up the shaft. All three of us collided with the insect, causing it to fall with us. A few minutes later, we hit the ground, the large as insect absorbing the impact of the fall.

I sighed as I stood, groaning as I was covered inblood from the insect.

I decided to assess the situation. I was with two Smashers who would of held their own. The thing is, one fainted from the fear of falling, and one was pretty much scared to a point that scared me. Then I remembered some things. How he cringes whenever Nana asks him to kill a spider. How he was jumpy when I showed him my pet scorpion. How he even declined to go butterfly catching with me.

"How the fuck did I not notice before?" I asked myself. I sighed, wishing I knew this before. I took my attention off of Fox for a moment to check on Ness. He was still out of it, but I decided to let him wake up on his home, which he did. However, he was only conscious long enough to give a look of utter horror before he fainted.

This meant two things: Either his look of horror was a look of relief, or I should be looking behind me right about now. I decided it was the latter as I turned.

Hovering behind was a huge bee, just like one of those bees we saw. The thing is, this one was full blood red, it was at least twenty times the size than the ones I saw, and it had more than one stinger.

It had to be the queen.

"Oh shit," I muttered out. I reached for my steel pipe, only to find out I lost. Looking for a way to defend myself, a sudden pain reached me. Look down at my arm, seeing it was caked with blood and there was three huge stingers attached to it. I removed all three of them, keeping one for a weapon.

As the insect flew forward, I waited for it to come within distance.

Fox McCloud

I know what you're thinking. Why would I, the most feared mercenary in the Lylat System, be afraid of insects and bugs?

Well, to tell the truth, it's one of those childhood fears that never left me when I grew up. It know it sounds weird and everything, but it happens. A lot of people had habits or fears that never left them when they grow up. Like the fear of the dark.

The thing is, as I grew up, so did my fear. I guess I should of started worrying when I declined to go butterfly catching with Samus.

So here I am now, my mind in a dark place, thinking about bees. Through his however, I her slashing noises. At first it was just a noise. But the more I heard it, the closer I came to regaining my senses. I eventually was able to snap back to reality, and I almost gasped into horror.

Samus was backed into a corner by a huge bee with a lot of slash marks.

"Oh my God," I whispered out. Now I had a choice.

My fear.

Her life.

My fear.

Her life.

I stared over at her as I slowly stood up. I may be afraid of insects, and I may not have a romantic future with Samus, but she's my friend. And I never let my friends die.

The animal in me partly took over as I quickly ran forward on all fours. I quickly jumped forward and landed on its head. I quickly clawed at its, causing it give out a shrill cry. I kept on clawing, my hands getting covered with crimson. Finally, the animal went down, and I let out the closest thing I can make to a roar before I looked around. My eyes met with Samus, and we both walked towards each other. When she was close enough, she gave me a hug.

"Thanks," Samus said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For saving me, why else?"

"But you were saving my scared ass before I got the balls to push it aside." I sighed as I parted from her embrace. "I should be apologi-." She placed a finger over my mouth.

"Don't," Samus said. "You were just afraid."

"But -" This time she closed my hand around her muzzle.

"So what, you were afraid. You may be a Lylatian, but you're as human as me." She then sighed. "Now, let's try to wake Ness up." I nodded as I walked with her.

"As human as her......" I whispered to myself. Before I could dwell any more on that, however, I noticed Samus stopped in her tracks. "Samus, what's wrong?"

"Ness was right here!" she exclaimed. We both started frantically looking around until we saw a hole. One that was recently dug up.

"Ah fuck," I muttered out.


	6. Insects Pt Two

This place holds more mysteries than I thought... - Ness

Chapter Six

Ness

As I was getting pulled under by the larva, I was scraped by the dirt and rocks. At this point was I was less worried about what this insect had in mind and more worried when this trip is going to end. Eventually, we surfaced, and I was tossed into the air, eventually landing with a thud. I stood up, licking the corner of my mouth, tasting the metallic taste of blood.

I turned my attention to the insect now, watching the caterpillar's every move. Electricity was flowing through my eyes, ready give him "psychic-shocks" at the smallest provocation.

See, I usually to try to fight defensively, so I almost never throw the first hit. But now I started to reconsider the policy, and since the insect did deliver the first hit, I decided to shock the thing anyway. A shrill cry emanated from its mouth. But it didn't seem to hurt it that much. It charged at me again. With my hands stretched outward, I sent a telekinetic wave to push the insect to the wall.

I wasn't done yet. I blinked my eyes a couple of times before I saw the insects head swell until it burst like an over-inflated balloon. Unfortunately, this released even more maggots. With despair, I ran for the nearest exit before they could actually pinpoint me. The exit turned out to be another tunnel.

"Tunnel after tunnel," I said to myself. "Will there be anything new?"

I had to ask. Because on the next step, a guillotine-like blade fell through the ceiling. It came so close to cutting me that it slices off the front of my cap. Making a mental note to be careful what I wish for, I discarded the cap and used my telekinesis to lift the blade off the ground, just high enough so I can walk under before I let it drop again.

Eventually, I came to a wooden door with a dull knob. I grabbed it and twisted it. It was obviously rusted as well, as I can hear the sound of metal scraping against metal. I opened the door wide open. The room was pitch black at first. But after I covered a little ground, lanterns hanging from the ceiling cast a red glow over the room. It served as both a blessing and cruel trick. A blessing because I can now see what is in the room. And a cruel trick because I can now see what is in the room.

Surrounding the hanging lanterns were what seemed to be a galaxy of webs. And on each web were spiders. Except their rear sections were literally the shape of human skulls. One of them descended on a line of webbing. I quickly sent a 'psy-shock' through its body. Unfortunately, it caused the arachnid to give out one last scream. And I didn't need to speak Spider-ish to know what it was saying.

Avenge me.

Quickly, spiders were all over me. And despite pushing all of them back with my mind, one spider managed to bite me on my ankle, much to my dismay. I quickly turned and ran, which was no easy task. Whatever venom that spider has, it caused my whole leg to go numb. I stumbled away until I saw yet hole in the ground. I quickly dived into, using my powers to slow my decent.

As soon as I landed on to the ground, I quickly sat down, doing a mental diagnostic of my body.

See, when I became a Smasher, I started to develop my powers even more. One ability I learned was to mentally diagnose my body for any ailments, including poisoning. And from what I can tell right now, the venom would of killed me, had I not reacted to the bite so quickly. So I decided to just lie down on my back until the numbness resides. However I eventually dozed off.

While I was sleeping, I was dreaming. Not the kind of dream where there's a whole cinematic sequence that is one whole metaphor. My dream was a flashback.

Flashback!

Father's Day. Or in my case, Fatherless Day. That's what us Smashers call it. Because most of us were either orphans or had to deal with the death of our parents. I fall into the former group. So every time Father's Day, and even Mother's Day, I always wondering who my parents were and if they are even alive. This particular Father's Day wasn't that much different.

Fox, Samus, and I were sitting around on one of the mansion's many balconies. I looked up at the both of them and smiled slightly. Ever since I became a Smasher, they acted as surrogate parents to me. Which was why I was nervous to ask them both these questions.

"So what were your parents like? And how did they die?"

As expected, both of them tilted their heads toward me. Both of them had the look one would have when someone is treading on something personal. After an awkward silence, Samus decided to answer first.

"My parents were... pretty much not your typical husband and wife. My mom loved music. She believed a world without music was a world not worth living in. Everyday, she was singing some tune. And I always thanked her for that. Because she always knew how to sooth your soul through notes. As for my dad, he was always the optimist. He could find a bright side to anything. And I do mean anything." She then sighed. "One day, the colony I was living in was attacked viciously by space pirates. They killed everyone, including my family, one by one. And to add insult to injury, they let me live, that way I can die amongst the carcasses of my people.

Hey eyes became cold. They were the same cold eyes that any unlikely bounty would see before she finished them off. I guess those were the same eyes her victims saw when she exacted her revenge. And knowing Samus, it was a very slow and thorough process. Samus then snapped back to reality.

"I think it's your turn Fox."

Fox sighed a little.

"I never knew what my mom was like," he admitted. "She was killed in a car bomb before I was even old enough have a memory. My dad, James, is another story. He was like a half mask. He showed only his strong, stern, understanding side, not wanting to show he was still not over my mother's death. He made no attempt to even go out with another woman. He even says 'Goodnight Vixie' before he goes to bed. I was the only one who knew that side of him, other than Peppy. Others just know him as the most dangerous mercenary of his time, ravaging any faction who'd dare even utter 'Corneria' and 'Downfall' in the same breath. Which also made him the most wanted man in the Mercenary Underground.

"He was eventually betrayed by his own left-hand man. I guess what they say about the left hand being evil isn't so far off after all. Because he was carried away to be interrogated for information about the Cornerian defenses during the war. They tried everything to extract info from him And according to Peppy, my dad's last words were 'More Pain'.

"What pains me the most is that the last day I saw him, we were supposed to go to a baseball game. You know, a father-son bonding thing. So much for that."

"You miss him, don't you?" I asked.

"I do. With every fiber of my existence."

End Flashback!

As I awoke, I was wondering why did I have a Father's Day dream around this time of year. It was almost Valentine's Day after all. 'Fatherless Day' is not until four months. Then I started to have a feeling in my heart. The kind of feeling when you miss someone. And right now, I really wish Fox and Samus was here. Then it occurred to me: That's why I had the dream. I really wanted them with me now. Pushing the feeling aside for now, I stood up and looked around.

I was in a room full of what seemed to be very large cocoons. I decided to just run to the next room before they decided to open. As I exited, I didn't notice the one cocoon that was opened. The door led to a spiral staircase. Each step was loaded with those cockroach creatures. I quickly ran upward hearing crunching sounds under my feet. Every ten steps I at least received one bite. And there were a lot of steps. I decided to just grimace through it as stepped forward. Eventually I came to a platform. Then I saw the most strangest sight.

A creature seemed to be made up of four very thick tentacles. At first I didn't know what to think of it. That was until a rat crawled across its path. All four tentacles shot straight at its body and latched onto it. Much to my horror, the rat was getting its blood drained. Using this as a distraction, I decided to just walk by it and go up another flight of stairs.

As I climbed the stairs, I noticed that each step I took, I heard creaks, each one louder than the last. On the next step, the whole section of stairs just collapsed from underneath. It happened too quickly for me to react. I fell until landed on my back on... a spider web?

I tried to move, but I was stuck. I looked around frantically until I saw the owner of these elaborately arrangement of threads.

This spider was definitely different. Instead of having eight eyes, it had eight human heads, and its legs seemed to be made of decomposed human arms. Its fangs was a reddish-silver, and the rest of its body was the color of rotting flesh. As it crept closer, I desperately tried to move, to escape. The worst part, it was taking its time. It was taunting me, torturing me. I fought back tears, feeling helpless.

Then, Fate decided to have pity on me.

The same flight of stairs I fell from completely gave way, and it speared straight through the creature and took the whole web with it. I fell for what seemed to be the millionth time today before I landed on the creatures carcass.

I quickly stood up and looked down at my clothes. It was stained with some blood. Sighing, I studied the monster. I was wondering if this creature was created by someone behind the scenes.

Whoever created this creature is very original. And a psycho.

I looked around, figuring that I might have to climb up. Beginning my ascent, I was wondering when this nightmare will end.

Fox McCloud

Samus and I finally made it through the tunnel, which was no easy task. As we emerged from the hole, I smelled the air. Ness was here, alright. And judging by my nose, Ness mixed it up with the same caterpillar we saw earlier. And judging by the piece of insect guts on the floor, Ness won.

I looked towards Samus, who had a look of guilt on her face. I slowly came behind her and gently put my hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Sammy."

"Wasn't it?" Samus replied. "I was too focused on your safety to worry about his."

"No you weren't," I protested. "You were protecting us both. It just that I was in more danger then he was at the moment. It was a mistake anyone would make."

"And a mistake that would of cost someone's life. A mistake I won't make again." Deciding to leave it that, I started to remove my hand. But it was held in Samus' soft grasp a few moments. In that moment in hell, I was actually in heaven. She then release her hold. "Let's go."

Nodding, I took the lead, using my scent to track Ness's scent. It led me to another tunnel.

"Tunnel, tunnel, tunnel. This is starting to look like a bad fanfic," I commented. "Anything original?"

That's when we came across the guillotine. This brought a rare cry of despair from Samus. I smelled the air, then sighed with relief.

"Don't worry, he's still alive," I assured. I could hear the exhale of relief from behind me. "Can't say the same about his cap." I held up the two pieces in my hand. Judging from the scent, Ness needed to get his hair washed. Samus eyed the blade.

"How do we get around this?"

Ness

I finally made it to the top, and I was lying on solid ground. I just wanted to relax. I went through a malicious door, a stray-jacketed creature, a mutant caterpillar, and a spider that was made of corpses.

"What more can happen?"

I really needed to learn to shut my mouth at times.

The sound of wings beating the air opened my eyes. I looked up in the air to see one HUGE moth. And it was swooping towards me. I quickly rolled out of the way.

"FUCK!" I yelled, blurting out a rare explicative.

I tried to send out a 'psy-shock'. That only caused me a sharp pain in the head. And it doubled when a venomous haze was released. I quickly ran from the poisonous cloud. The moth tried to swoop down again. I waited, standing there. When it came close, jumped on its head. I used one hand to grab on and the other to send blow after blow to its head before I dropped back to the ground. The blows actually effected the creature, as it was reeling.

I tried a 'psy-burn' this time, and it actually went off without a hitch. It's abdomen was now an inferno. However, that was all I had left.

Slowly, it turned around. And it was pissed.

It now swooped on me again, and I was too tired to even dodge the move.

"Well, this is it," I said to my self.

However, the moth now had a stinger impaled in his heads.

Samus Aran

I smirked slightly as my aim was true. And I still had three more left. Two of them were for the creatures wings. I pulled out the red stingers and threw straight at the wings of the insect. My smirk widened as the two sharp objects tore through the wings. As soon as the behemoth fell to the ground, I waved my hands over my head. It was Fox's turn.

Out of the shadows, Fox jumped forward with his sword drawn. In a move that just screamed out "Link", Fox drove the sword straight into the area where the creature's head met its body. He then proceeded to saw the bug's head off. While he was doing that, I ran over to Ness. I knelt over him.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Can we leave this place now?" he replied. I half-smiled.

"As soon Fox is done."

And in a few minutes, Fox had completely decapitated the creature. The body still squirmed a little before it became completely lifeless.

"Let's go."

Complying, we all headed towards the nearest exit, which was a spiral staircase. 


	7. L'obscurité en dessous

Whenever you're in Silent Hill, and you're in need of a Hospital, please feel free to visit Silent Hill General Hospital... to make your pain worse.  
-Samus Aran

Chapter Seven

Fox McCloud

"You have got to be kidding me," I said. The spiral staircase led us into the basement of the Silent Hill General Hospital. How do I know? Because we were in the morgue. I always knew a morgue when I saw one. You tend know about places of you believe you're going to end up eventually. In my case, a part of me thought my trip here was long overdue.

Samus sighed.

"I know you hate this place," she said in a sympathizing tone. "But at least we can give proper treatment to your..." She looked straight down at my ankle. She then looked at me. "How are you able walk straight on that ankle?"

"I heal faster than normal, remember?" I replied. It was true, I did heal fast. "So we don't have to go through the building." I turned around, hoping to go back the way we came. That is, until Samus grabbed my tail. Putting her lips slightly against my ear, she whispered:

"You're right. We don't have to go through the hospital. We can go back down there. With the insects." As if to emphasize the point, her index and middle finger crawled up my spine. I shuddered. Usually I would shudder for other reasons (Use your imagination. I'll give you a clue: Who's touching me right now?). But when you have the thought of something you fear the most, fingers is the last thing you want to feel against your spine. "With spiders, man-eating maggots... butterfly maybe." That last one was a low blow.

"Serves me right for turning you down that time," I muttered. "All right, I'm going. And not because I'm afraid." If you look in the dictionary and saw my face under the word "liar", don't be surprised.

"Uh-huh. Suuuuuure." I heard laughing and looked at Ness.

"I'm sorry," he said between laughs. "It's just priceless."

"Say anything about this to the other Smashers, you can kiss that new Nintendo DS goodbye. Got that?"

"Yes sir," Ness said, gulping in fear. Content with the answer. I then looked at Samus.

"I hate you," I said, starting the inside joke.

"I love you, too," she answered. Maybe it was just I, but I didn't catch any hint of a joking manor in her voice. I shrugged it off as all three of us walked through the death room. Death room? I chuckled inside of my head. Everywhere we go in this town could be called the death room.

Hospitals. Oh, how I hated hospitals. As we walked forward, I could remember the countless times I been down in the morgues in Corneria.

Let me let you in on something: Star Fox wasn't only made up of four members. There was actually a point where he had so many members, we changed our names to the Star Fox Squadron. However, many circumstances reduced our numbers back to the original four.

Some of us went back to our home planets as protectors, serving as allies whenever we were on duty in their area. Others went into hiding after bounties on their heads became a little too high. Not that I blamed them one bit. They did it more for the team. The higher the bounty, the most danger we are in. Even I did it a few times, handing leadership to either Falco, Peppy, or sometimes Slippy (There was a time when Peppy, Falco, and I had to go into hiding. Probably a good thing. Slippy actually managed to lead the team to destroy the mercenaries who forced us into hiding).

However, all the other members... I had to confirm their identity at this very place. I guess that's half the reason I hate hospitals. That also ties into the reason why I try to have as few friends as possible. And walking through this room did not help me one bit.

I looked left and right, making sure I kept my sword with me. I looked down towards Ness.

"Hey Ness, how's your head?" I asked.

"Could be better, but I can send off minor sparks here and there," he answered. I smiled and ruffled his hair. We then stopped at the examiner's table. Instead of a body, there were newspaper clippings. I picked up one of them.

CHILDREN SLAUGHTERED IN SILENT HILL GENERAL

Ness climbed up on my back and sat on my shoulders and Samus was to my right.

"Read it, Fox," Samus urged. I nodded slowly, inhaling before I read aloud.

"Bodies of children in the pediatric ward were found mutilated and burned today. Many were found decapitated, while others have organs exposed. A fire was apparently set to cover to murderer's, or murderers', tracks. According to the police chief, this was the most horrific crime scene he had ever seen. While he declined further comment, it is apparent this crime may be linked to the other massacres that plagued this town as of late, including the butchering of the local bar's owner Tobias Bennett." I stopped for a minute. "Why does Tobias sound so familiar?"

I didn't get a chance to answer that question, because the sound of children's screams was heard from above us. Maybe a couple of floors up.

Samus Aran

All three of us looked at each other, then bolted for the door leading to the rest of the hospital. We stepped inside of the hall and looked left and right trying to pinpoint the screams.

"Seems as if the noise is coming from the third floor," Ness said. I looked around until I saw one of those signs that tells people where each section of the hospital is located. On the third floor was the pediatric ward.

"De ja vu," I whispered. We bolted for the nearest elevator, which was only down the hall. Ness quickly pressed the corresponding number. Luckily it was a modern elevator. Quite frankly, I did not want to through another elevator hell ride.

As the elevator ascended, we all readied ourselves. Fox brought his sword in front of him, gripping the hilt with two hands. I held my insect stinger in one hand. Ness, whose mind was his weapon, appeared to have electricity running through his eyes.

DING!

I don't think there was ever a day I dreaded that sound. Not even that day when I had to go undercover as elevator operator during a hit. And that is saying something. As the steel doors open, we made a run for it, following the sound of the screams. It would of been comical under other circumstances. However, the three of us were in a world that might as well be the closest thing to Hell. Heck, this might be Hell.

All of us skidded to a stop in front of the door. I went forward and turned the knob, which felt rather warm. I opened the door, only to let out a scream.

Just like in the article, there were burnt bodies all over the place. I looked at Fox and Ness. Fox opened and closed his right fist repeatedly before punching a nearby wall. He did this over and over again, screaming each time. Ness just looked at him with a look of sadness. But we didn't stop him. Not until we started to see blood on the area he was hitting.

I grabbed his arm. Of course he struggled until, so I quickly grabbed him around his abdomen and tripped one of his legs. This caused him to go off balance and fall on his back. I quickly removed my self from atop of him. Fox looked at me, with eyes that were filled with sadness. I frowned slightly. I then looked at his hand.

"We're going to have to see about that hand," I said. Ness looked down at the floor, tears falling from his eyes.

"They have no remorse, do they," he said between sniffs. "They kill and kill, no matter who they are." I closed my eyes. He was right. And this filled me with a sudden rage. I heard the door open, and I turned around to see a nurse. I sighed with relief.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you," I said with a smile. "Look, I need help with my friend -" I stopped as I looked at the woman. I doubt a normal nurse would be carrying around a butcher knife. And I highly doubt a regular human would be hunched over like a puppet with a huge growth coming out of his or her back. She quickly threw the butcher's knife at my head, which I quickly caught. I threw it back with much more speed. I almost cringed as the blade imbedded itself into her forehead. I felt a hand on more shoulder, which caused me to turn around. I sighed as I saw Fox's face.

"We have to go," he said. I nodded as Ness blew the door off of its hinges.

"No more headaches," he said in an unusually dark tone. As we made our way back of the doorway, I saw the door slam against another one of those puppet nurse. I looked left and right, as we made our way down another hall and hanged a left, only to see more of the nurses, along with a doctor. Before we can come up with a plan, the room was set ablaze.

Ness

I'm done with this. I'm done with holding back. I held back too many times. So I decided to let the rage flow through me. As the screams of the monsters sounded through the air, I smiled. I wanted to feel every tenfold the amount of pain they inflicted on the innocents. I walked forward, pass the burning building, dark voices sounding in my head.

I looked up as I saw another kind of nurse. She, or it, was faceless, and it wore the outfit of a stereotypical nurse. It carried what seemed to be a long metal rod. As it fan forward, I merely laughed. Electricity surged through the creature's body, before it turned into black dust. I past by the pile, unaware of Fox and Samus following me.

The hallway led me to another spiral stairway, which I climbed without fear. Inside of my head, I heard cackling. Hold on... I wasn't coming from my head, it was coming from without. At the top stairway was a deformed, monkey like creature. I grind my teeth with anger. I darted my eyes left, sending the monkey against the wall with a sickening thud. I darted it right, crushing it against one of the railings. I then brought my heads forward, and made a motion of them snapping something in half. The monkey's neck snapped, and its head rolled down the steps. I merely stepped over it, advancing upward.

I smiled as I entered through the door at the top of the stairs. It led me right to the operating areas. I used my mind to scan for any of those creatures (an ability I didn't even know I had). I sensed quite a few in each of the rooms. I closed my mind and concentrated until veins were visible on my forehead. One by one, fire started to shoot through the doors, and the inhuman screams of those monsters sounded for a brief time. I was smiling...

...Until I actually stopped to think. What made me different from them? I slaughtered every single last one these monsters, just like how all of these monsters slaughtered those children. And what resulted from this? Death, death, and more death. I fell to my knees, tears running through my eyes. I felt a presence behind me, but I didn't even turn around.

"I'm a monster, just like of them," I said.

"No you're not," Fox said. He sat next to me, his tail drying my eyes. Samus sat to my left and ruffled my hair."

"Now you know what we go through everyday," Samus said. "Unfortunately, I didn't want it to happen to you. But that's L'obscurité en dessous."

"Huh?"

"The darkness underneath. Everyone has a dark side. I'm just glad you got a hold of it before you turned Carrie." She sighed. "Let's not tell your mother about this."

"Um, yeah, about that... I'm an orphan..."

Samus and Fox looked at me with mouths open like trapdoors. Fox was the first one to speak.

"Well... look like you're one of us," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Samus said. He then looked around. "Come on. Let's go."

Samus Aran

Well, who saw that coming? I didn't. After looking for a room that wasn't infested with monsters, we finally found one. It had two hospital beds, so Fox and I decided to share one. While Fox was looking through the cabinets for something to wrap around his hand, I was tucking in Ness. Ever since I decided to break out of my shell, I always felt like Ness's caretaker. Not that I mind. As he slept, I couldn't help but frown. He looked so innocent, and that's what pains me. After his little rampage, Ness will never be the same. When... If we get out of here, he'll always have blood on his hands.

"Damn it!"

Speaking of blood on his hands, Fox had a little trouble wrapping the newfound gauze around his injured extremity of his upper extremity. I smiled slightly as I walked over to him. Putting my arms around him and grabbed his right hand and took the gauze.

"Let me take care of that," I whispered. Using one thumb to hold that end of the gauze around his hand, I used my free hand to grabbed the other end and wrap the gauze around his hand. In mere moments, his hands were fully bandaged.

"Thanks," Fox whispered.

"You're welcome," I replied. "Now let's go to bed. I know you're more than tired." Fox nodded. We both climbed into one of the beds. I turned to rest my head on his shoulder. Fox wrapped his tail around my waist.

"Good night, Fox," I whispered. I then felt a kiss on my forehead.

"Good night, Samus." 


	8. Best Of You

Disclaimer: The song lyrics belong to Foo Fighters. 

_It's not exactly the best feeling in the world, knowing someone is getting the best of you -Samus Aran_

Chapter Eight

Samus Aran

I jolted awake, shuddering slightly. Great, another nightmare. I mentally thanked God I wasn't like others who awake with a scream or a yell. I looked down at Fox, seeing he was sleeping so peacefully. I smiled as I stroked his fur, then stood up. I walked towards the other side of the room, reaching Ness' bed.

I looked down at the young child and sighed. He was sleeping peacefully as well. I was pretty sure he was going to have nightmares. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Smiling slightly, I turned around, only to jump backward, almost hitting the bed. I sighed, as it was only Fox.

"Fox," I groaned out.

"Sorry about that," he said softly. "How's Ness?" I half-smiled.

"He's doing okay." Fox nodded. He then looked up at me.

"How come you're awake?" he asked. My half-smile turned into a frown.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I hissed and turned around. He then grabbed my elbow. I turned towards him, flames in my eyes.

"You do know you can talk to me about anything, right?" he asked. I looked into his eyes. There was something in them that I couldn't exactly identify. Later on, I would eventually figure it out. Sighing, I nodded.

"I know," I said slowly. "I just had a nightmare, that's all." The lines over his eyes quirked upward.

"Who doesn't?" he replied simply.

"What, you have nightmares, too?" I asked, chuckling slightly. My chuckling abruptly stopped when he nodded his head. "Oh shit. What kind?" He closed his eyes for a second.

"Some of them the same. You know, the death of my parents, losing my wingmen." He then bowed his head. "However, recently, I start dreaming about myself dying here and... losing you." My eyes widened at that one. He was afraid of losing me? I didn't even know what to say to that. I hugged, holding him close. He returned the gesture, burying his head in my chest. Normally, had another guy did that, my foot would of been so far up his fucking ass he would have to cough so I can tie my shoe. However, since I trusted Fox, and he was only five feet tall, I let it go. Did I actually chance with him? I kissed his forehead, a little bit longer then usualy this time. I actually felt warm and fuzzy inside.

That feeling however, didn't exactly stay. Thunderous booms could be heard against the door of the room. Fox and I quickly separated from our embrace. Eventually, however, it ceased. I gave a few hand signals to Fox, and he nodded, running back to retrieve his sword. I shook Ness awake before heading to the door. However, before I can take two steps however, the door was blown open. As the smoke cleared, my jaw dropped.

_I've got another confession to make_

_I'm your fool_

_Everyone's got their chains to break_

_Holdin' you_

A creature, in a suit. My suit!

All three of use stood there in shock. Through the visor, I could see feral looking eyes fill with ferocity. Giving off a sound that was somewhere between a screech and a roar, it fired off even more plasma shots. I immediately ducked to the floor.

_Were you born to resist or be abused?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

You dream it, you get it. That was my nightmare. Facing my own suit. I quickly charged forward, hoping to lung into the monster. Unfortunately, I caught in midair by a metal hand. I struggled in vain to get out its grasp. Slowly and slowly the cannon neared my head. I was scared to death and also pissed. I felt as if I was betrayed. By my own weapon.

_Are you gone and onto someone new?_

As the cannon went off, I felt myself flying until I slammed against the wall, face first. I rolled around, holding my face. My face felt like it was hit by Donkey Kong's punch and I was slightly singed on the lower left part of my lower jaw. _Ain't that a bitch!_ I thought.

_I needed somewhere to hang my head_

_Without your noose_

_You gave me something that I didn't have_

_But had no use_

I heard the sound of metal against metal. Slowly, I stood up, ignoring the painful sensation across face. Fox was trying to hold back the monster. However, he was quickly thrown back. I growled slightly and stood up.

"Fox!" I yelled out. "Give me your sword and take Ness. Run for it!" Fox stood up ready to protest. But I stared him down. "Don't you even fucking argue. Just do it!" Nodding slightly, he grabbed Ness, who was busy setting trying to set the suit on fire. As they exited the door, I quickly rushed into the monster, grabbing the sword along the way, knocking the monster down before it could even think about going after them. "You ass is mine!" I yelled, not knowing if I was telling that to my suit. However, I was quickly grabbed by the collar of my shirt and thrown out the door, only to be slammed against the wall again.

"Okay, maybe I jumped the gun with that comment," I muttered to myself. I ran down the hall, trying to out run my suit. Luckily, the creature wearing my suit wasn't that fast. But he wasn't that slow either. I was looking for an elevator all while ducking and jumping over plasma shots.

"Please tell me I'm on drugs and I'm imagining this because I'm high!"

_SSZZZZZZ!_

"Ah, shit!" I yelled out as I was burned by a shot on my shoulder. I barely skipped a beat as that thing was still behind me. I was running through corridor after corridor, barely dodging each shot.

_I was too weak to give in_

_Too strong to lose_

_My heart is under arrest again_

_But I break loose_

My heart was pounding so hard, I could feel it in my throat. But I swallowed hard and kept on running. I turned the corner, seeing an open elevator. I upped my pace and dash inside. I quickly pressed a button. Any button. I looked outside the door only to see the creature aiming a cannon at me. I knew what was coming. I quickly hit the "close door" button. Luckily the doors did close a few seconds after a rocket was launched. As the elevator descended, an explosion rattled the car.

I sighed as sat down, touching my shoulder. Unfortunately, it was second degree.

"If I get out of here alive, Master Hand is paying all of my hospital bills," I muttered to myself. The elevator sounded as it reached its destination. However, the doors didn't open. And the roof of the elevator car started to cave in a little. However, that was the least of my problems as the elevator started to fall at a very high speed. I started to ride above the floor, but still could feel the pull of gravity.

"No, it can't end like this!" I exclaimed to myself.

_My head is giving me life or death_

_But I can't choose_

_I swear I'll never give in_

_I refuse_

The elevator stopped and I slammed against a hard surface... again.

"What the fuck is this? Slam Samus Against Things Day!" I stood up slowly, breathing in and out rather hastily. I stepped forward, putting my fingers the crack of the elevator doors and forced them open. I stepped forward before freezing in shock.

I looked down to see a ghost of what seemed like an eleven year old child. She didn't look that different from me when I was about her age, if not the same.

"Hi," I greeted nervously. She nodded back with a small smile. I looked around where I was. I was back at the same floor where I found the burned children. I frowned. "You wouldn't be one of the children who died in the fire by any chance, would you?" She bowed her head down, nodding slowly. A tear started shed from her eyes. I crouched down, and placed a hand on her literally cold shoulder. "Hey, cheer up. We're going get whoever done this."

The child looked up at me with a look that asked "You promise?". I couldn't help but smile.

"I promise." She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back and smile. "After this whole thing is over, maybe I can take you back to Smash Man-"

Before I could finish that sentence, I heard an explosion behind me. I stood up and turned to see my imposter behind me.

"Great, how can I beat myself," I thought out loud.

"Moor Tengam. Moor Tengam." I looked behind me to see the child smile before she disappeared. However, I had no time to think about it. A rocket was launched and I had to run. The rocket fell just short of my feet, but the explosion sent me flying through a door.

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_Has someone taken your faith?_

_Its real, the pain you feel_

_You trust, you must_

_Confess_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
_

_Oh.  
_

_Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh..._

_Has someone taken your faith?_

_Its real, the pain you feel_

_The life, the love_

_You die to heal_

_The hope that starts_

_The broken hearts _

_You trust, you must Confess_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

I rolled around the room, holding my ribs in pain. I fought back my tears, and stood up and look at my surroundings. An MRI room? I smiled evilly. I ran up the stairs towards the control room. The monster stepped in, looking left and right. As it walked by the opening of the machine, I turned on the machine, looking on as it was sucked in and my armor was being ripped apart.

I've got another confession my friend I'm no fool I'm getting tired of starting again Somewhere new Were you born to resist or be abused?  
I swear I'll never give in I refuse

I looked on with a sad frown. I then turned around slowly, sensing a presence behind to see the ghost girl from before.

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
_

_Has someone taken your faith?_

_Its real, the pain you feel _

_You trust, you must _

_Confess Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?  
_

_Oh..._

She looked up at me as if to ask me a question. I sighed.

"It's like losing your skin, or blanket," I answered. She nodded. She then lifted the sword I had no idea I dropped. "Thanks." I then thought about something. "You were saying 'Magnet Room,' weren't you?" She smiled and nodded. "I owe you big time, kiddo. Come on, let's find Fox and Ness."

As we both walked off, I started to sing to my self.

"I've got another confession to make..."


	9. The Clock and The Rooms

_A little bit of Heaven in a place called Hell.  
-Fox McCloud_

Fox McCloud

I was in the employee lounge, sitting down in a chair. In front of me was a table, long enough to accommodate six people. There was counter that held a microwave that didn't work. But next to it was two empty bottles. They used to contain some kind of health drink. Ness and I had no problem downing them like hungry wolves.

But what stood out in the room was an old grandfather clock. What a grandfather clock was doing in an otherwise contemporary employee lounge was far beyond me.

I didn't have time to ponder on the matter. Any thought that crossed my mind involved Samus. Right about now she was going toe to toe with her own skin, so to speak. I would of stayed behind, really. But I couldn't. As much as I love Samus, I love Ness with a sense of paternity.

I looked over at Ness, who was sleeping in a corner. I sighed. As the clock's hand struck each second, and the minute hand struck 11:59, I heard the sound of an insect digging into wood. I looked over at the table to see a table. A deathwatch, actually. It made me jolt for a second. I then push back my chair a few feet.

Just what I needed. An Edgar Allan Poe scene.

I absently place my right hand on my left hip, reaching for a weapon that wasn't there. It was a force of habit. I grown very attached to that sword. I hoped Samus was using it well.

And there I was, thinking about her again.

I started thinking about that day at the Christmas Fair.

_Flashback_

"Hey Samus," I called out. I was walking away from a game booth, which I dominated. She was sitting on a bench as I approached with a huge pink bunny (yes, I used the term bunny). "Look what I got you."

Samus looked up, then looked at me blankly. "A rabbit..."

I started to frown. I should of known she wouldn't like anything like that. I mean come on, this was Samus Aran. "You don't like it..."

"No, no, I like it." She then smiled. "This was the nicest thing any guy has done for me."

"Really?" I said, smiling.

"Really," she said. "Come on." She took my hand. "Let's take a picture with it."

_End Flashback!_

Samus Aran

"...and after that, we started hanging out a lot more," I said, finishing the tale to the ghost. We were walking through the hospital, looking for Fox. She looked up at me and smiled. She then tilted her head slightly.

"Yes, I'm in love with him, but I doubt he would be interested in me."

She raised an eyebrow. I turned away, opening a door to see who was inside.

"Because I'm human, he's Lylatian. I mean, we're the best of friends and everything. But if I'm not even his same species, why would he even want me to be something more." Seeing no one was in there, I closed the door.

"Taiw," she said. She then swallowed, then spoke again. This time, it was in actual English, not backward talk.

"Lylatians, are they all humanoid foxes?" she asked in a soft voice.

"No. They are humanoid animals. Toads, rabbits, parrots, wolves hawks, you name it."

"Do they date a different race? You know, Toads with wolves or something like that." As she said this, she stepped through a door.

"Well, yeah, a lot..." I then thought of something. "His friend Falco is dating a feline." She suddenly poked her head out, causing me to jump slightly.

"Let me tell you a little something about myself. Before I died, I was an academic prodigy. Just wanted to say that because what I'm about to say isn't exactly what a normal kid my age would say. Okay?"

A little wide-eyed, I nodded.

"You see, you believe Fox wouldn't even want you to be more than his friend. However, look at his species. They are willing to date each other despite race, no? This Falco, I'm guessing he is a bird of prey, right?" I nodded. "And he's dating a feline. And if Fox is half as nice as you make him out to be, then I don't think he would mind you being more than his friend." She then stepped out fully from the wall, leaving a black sticky substance on it. "Besides, did it ever occur to you that he may have the same exact feelings for you? And even the exact same fears?"

She walked ahead. I stood there, blinking a few times. I then looked up the hall.

"Hey, wait up!"

However, before I could even take one more step, I saw complete darkness.

Fox McCloud

I blinked a few times, then frown. I had to take my mind off of her. So I looked around the room for what seemed like the hundredth time. My eyes fell on the clock was again. I was about to look away until I picked up a sound with my ears. I stood and advanced on the huge timepiece. As the pendulum swung from side to side, I studied the clock. I then looked at the time.

11:59

I raised an eyebrow. It didn't make sense. The second hand desperately tried to advanced forward.

_Hold on..._ I thought. _Since when did these kind of clocks have second hands?_

This was odd indeed. Almost automatically, I reached up and moved the second hand forward. The Clock sounded, ringing again and again.

_First ring..._

_Second ring..._

I tensed up, fearing I may have fell into another trap.

_Third ring..._

_Fourth ring..._

_Fifth ring..._

Ness began to make his return to trip to the land of the awake. I felt relieved. I may be his protector, but he did save me from dying in this Hell hole.

_Sixth ring..._

I spied a change in the shadows, and the floor was covered with mist. Ness was fully awake and, judging by the look on his face, was terrified. Beneath my cold demeanor, I was just as scared, if not more.

_Seventh ring..._

_Eight ring..._

_Ninth ring..._

The clock started moving backwards, as if was getting sucked into a portal of some kind.

_Tenth ring..._

_Eleventh ring..._

_Twelfth ring..._

There it was in front of me, a dark portal, or something to that effect. Without even looking, I knew Ness was too my side.

"What do we do now?" Ness asked. I looked down at him and blink a few times, hoping he already knew the answer. He gives off the sound that was between a groan and a whimper. He knew it. Grabbing his hand gently, we both walked through.

I didn't want to go. But I had to.

It was weird. We saw total darkness, then we fell flat on a carpeted floor. I picked myself up from the floor and dusted myself. It was a very old apartment. But it smelled so familiar. I looked down at Ness.

"Let's look around," I said. He nodded, then went down the hall. I looked over at a hole in the wall. It had a hole in it. I went forward, a little curious. Usually I wouldn't peep through minute orifices. But what the hell? It's not as if I'm trying to get a look at someone's naked ass. I put my eye to the hole, then gasped.

It was Samus Aran! She was gagged and tied to a bed in her room.

Her room! How the hell! It even had the pink bunny I won for her. I pull back, rubbing my eyes, then look into the hole again. The room was there. But Samus was gone. And also the stuffed animal. I sighed in relief, turning around. I then froze.

A few feet away was the pink bunny. However, blood was creating mazes across its faux fur. And it was pointing at me. It looked as if marking for death. This wasn't right. Stuffed animals don't bleed. They aren't supposed to point fingers. They weren't supposed to move at all.

I was so stunned I almost didn't pick up the sound an object flying my way. I quickly duck down, the fur on the tip of my fur getting cut. I looked to see a giant blade imbedded in the wall. I looked at the floor to see the rabbits head. I looked around to see who... or what... threw that.

No one...

I looked down at the rabbit head, then grabbed it and brought it to my face.

"I don't know who the fuck you are," I whispered menacingly, hoping whomever was in charge of this hell. "And I don't care. But if you think I'm going to die that easily, you're sorely mistaken. I'm coming for you, and to hell to any of your monsters who want to stop me. You hear me? YOU HEAR ME!" I breathe in and out, trying to calm myself.

"Fox...?" I lower my arm, then looked over my shoulder. It was Ness. He was carrying a bag. "Are you okay?"

"No... and I won't be until I leave this place," I replied slowly. I then tilt my head. "What you got there?"

The bag floated towards me and I grabbed it. I reached into the bag and pull out a pickaxe. There was something about it. It gave me the creeps. A part of me, however, embraced the darkness of the weapon. I almost hear the cries of despair. Around the handle was a piece of paper. I unwrapped the paper to discover it was a magazine cover to one of those paranormal tabloids.

CARNIVAL OF EVIL STOPS IN SILENT HILL

Underneath it said something about a train track. Which only meant one thing.

"Ness, I hope your psyche is in check. Because we're going to be taking a train ride..."


	10. Right Kiss, Wrong Person

_I think Fox is obsessed with finding Samus. Why is that?  
-Ness_

Fox McCloud

I scoured the room for any kind of weapons. I was able to find a couple of .45's along with some extra magazines so far, along with some candles, a lighter, and some medallions that seemed rather... spiritual. As I checked the cupboards for any kind of weapons, I could feel Ness's eyes watching. I didn't say anything until I found a couple of cleavers and placed them into the sack Ness handed me. I walked over and took a seat on the recline before I made eye contact with the young psychic. I just had to ask.

"What's wrong?"

He shifted his footing slightly.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Ness asked. I smiled slightly.

"You're not usually silent. At least not this silent."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"No," I asnwered. Sighing, I signalled him to come over. As soon as he came close enough, I spoke. "So what's on your mind?" Ness sighed. I knew he wasn't sure whether it be best to tell me what he was about to tell me.

"It's nothing really... except you seem so obsessed with finding Samus."

"Wouldn't you be?" I asked eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion.

"I would, but not this obsessed. It's as if you have a hidden agenda. Some hidden reason."

I nodded. I then sighed. This kid was smart, and very perceptive. More perceptive then even some of the most elite of mercenaries, because there was only a select few that could at least detect a method to my madness. I looked him in the eye before spilling my guts.

"Do you know what regret is?" I asked. As expected, he nodded. "You see, I'm in love with Samus. I've been in love with her for a long time. But all this time I didn't think I have a chance with her."

"Why?" Ness asked.

"Look at me Ness. I'm practically a fox and she is human. But I have to tell her how I feel. Even if she says no, I must tell her. As bad as heartbreak is, it's nothing compared to asking yourself 'What if' for the rest of your life." Ness nodded in understanding smiling. I stood up and ruffled the hair on his now capless head. "Now le'ts go find her."

"Yes...Dad..." I looked at Ness, eyes widened. He was blushing. I smiled slightly.

I walked up to the front door. I turned the knob and pull it open. Except it wouldn't open.

Ness

I laughed sarcastically.

"Hahahaha, very funny Dad," I said. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Um... I'm not kidding around..."

During the next few minutes, we tried everything to opening the door. We tried ramming it, breaking the hinges with the pickaxe and even my telekinesis. After a while, we decided that maybe we weren't going to exit that way. So for the next fifteen minutes, Fox and I were sitting in the living room, sipping some chocolate milk we found in the fridge, trying to figure out what to do.

It was ludicrous. Completely ludicrous. I mean, come on? We could enter this room by some vortex, but yet we couldn't even walk out the front door? Why was that?

"I guess we're going out the way we came, huh?"

Fox shook his head in a fashion that suggested he was hoping to avoid the option.

"I didn't exactly want to go through that thing again," he admitted. "I have no idea where that thing will take us. It might lead us to our deaths." He then stood up. "But I'll be damned I stay in this room forever. Especially when Samus is out there. She's well worth the risk." He then looked towards me. "Anything else we should take with us?"

I stroked my chin in thought. "I did see something floating around in the toilet. Want to fish it out?"

Fox looked down at me, then rolled his eyes. "I rather not. Anything else?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a few coins, then handed it to him. He looked down at them for a few seconds.

"Tokens." Fox nodded. "Let's go." I jumped on his back, my arms as tight around his neck I could get them. That is, without choking him, of course. We then faced the black hole. Simultaneously, we took a deep a breath before Fox stepped through.

Samus Aran

I opened my eyes slowly. But after seeing a bright light floating over me, I squinted my eyes. It took me a while until I got used to it. It took me a while to figure out that I was lying on a table, down to my skivvies. I instantly tried to move, only to find out I was strapped down like a mental patient.

"Well, isn't this original," I muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, it is kind of cliche."

I turned my head to the left to see a guy that looked like one of those puppet nurses I came by. Except he was male, and looked more like a doctor, and there was no growth on his back. But his bloodied lab coat didn't make me feel any better.

"Comfortable? No? Good."

I laughed sarcastically for a few seconds.

"You're funny, doc."

"Why thank you," he said. She then walked over. He looked over my body, almost as if he was studying it. I couldn't help but squirm a little. "Beautiful, just beautiful."

"Forgive me if I don't take your compliment." I then thought of something. "Where the hell is -?"

"Who?" he asked. "Oh, you mean your female Casper." He signaled behind him. She stuck against the wall, impaled by a sword. The same sword I borrowed from Fox. She was desperately trying to free herself. I was mystified. "Impressive, isn't it? I bet you're wondering how I did it." He walked over to my ghostly companion. "Ghosts are ghosts, no matter if they are the kind that haunts people for the rest of their lives, or..." He tapped her on her nose. "...ghosts only seeking companionship. And there some things they just can't phase through, as this little one learned. The hard way, might I add. She discovered first hand the results of being impaled by a Sword of Obedience, courtesy of you carrying it."

"Uoy Kcuf!" she blirted out.

"Okay, what do you want from me?" I asked.

"Isn't obvious?" he asked. "My boss wanted me to capture you. You are the instrument to his plans. He wants your little woodland animal friend. He seems to have a little unfinished business with my client."

"But why would you need me?"

"God damn it!" he blurted out. He rushed towards me and brought his face towards mine. "For a mercenary with your reputation, you're fucking dense!"

"Easy for you insult somebody when their strapped down to a table," I said angrily, squirming even more to get out. "Now to get to the point." He breathed in, then out.

"You see, your vulpine companion has developed a liking for you. He's grown attached to you, and you are apparently his best friend."

"Second best."

"Whatever. However, he has a problem. He's not sure if you will be... more than a friend to him." I stopped squirming, almost speechless.

Almost.

"You lie!" I said, trying to lash out at him. "Fox wouldn't want something like a relationship with me!"

"Denial I see," he said. Then a sadistic smile spreaded across his face. "We're going to see about that."

Fox McCloud

The pickaxe. The Pickaxe of Despair. That's what I named it. The weapon was alive, I could feel it. It told me things. I wasn't the first person to wield the weapon. And definitely not the second. Hell, not even the thirteenth. I could feel the despair of the people who held this weapon. And this pickaxe wanted revenge. I was more than willing to oblige.

The Pickaxe of Despair.

I was loving the name the more I heard it.

"Sorry, no stray dogs allowed on the platform!" I yelled out as I sharp end of the axe dug into a demon dog's rib cage. The sound of crackling flesh told me Ness was dealing out punishment of his own. Both of stood up, back to back. Blood covered the floor like wine on ceramic. I placed the pickaxe into bag.

"You know, I don't remember it being this hard to catch a train," Ness quipped. I scoffed, then shook my head. My ears then picked up a sound in the distance.

"Here it comes," I said.

The train pulled up, slowly coming to a stop. The train wouldn't of been out of place in a Harry Potter film. That is, if the film was created by Stephen King. I dropped the tokens in the slot and passed through the turnstile. Both of us boarded the train. And we were instantly greeted by someone we didn't expect.

"By God," Ness muttered out.

It was Samus, smiling at us.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she joked. As the train psuhed forward, we both ran up and hugged her.

"Oh God, you don't know how much I missed you," I murmured. "I was so worried about you, and I thought I would never be able to tell you -" She placed a finger upon my lips.

"I know," she said. She then kissed me.

Samus Aran

I was now squirming, wanting to kill the doctor right in front of me. He, on the other hand, was smiling all the way. He was watching a screen that showed view of the camera on the train.

"I think that proves my theory," he said. "Too bad it wasn't you, huh?"

"As soon as I get free..." I grunted as I struggled futilely to get free.

Fox McCloud

My arms were wrapped around her as the kiss continued. Her lips were like heaven. Her body felt like a warmed blanket near a fireplace. And he scent...

The scent of life and death.

I immediately broke the kiss.

"You're not Samus!"

She smiled maliciously, then threw me to the back of the car. Fortunately, I landed on my feet. Unfortunately, the doppleganger showed her true colors. Or should I say 'he'?

'Samus' transformed into the Red Pyramid Thing we saw in the beginning of this tour through this Hell hole. It was also wielding the same giant knife that chopped off that the stuffed animal's head.

Fighting hand to hand with this guy wasn't exactly the best option.

"Hit and run?" Ness asked.

"Got that right!"

Ness let off shocks as I opened fire with my pistol. However, it barely slowed him down. At one point, I made the mistake of stumbling. Before I could stand up, the giant swung. I backed up just soon enough for him to cut me across the chest. I clench my jaw shut, then retaliated with bullets to his head. That only slowed him down just a bit more than usual. As blood was slowly soaked up by my vest, I still walked backward until I saw the door to the next car. Using his telekinesis, Ness blew it open. I immediately jumped through, along with him.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ness exclaimed.

It was a giant spider. Instead, it had arms of corpses for legs and eight decomposed human heads for eyes. I never saw such a thing. But apparently Ness is familiar with this arachnid. I was greatful I didn't drink anything earlier, because I would of pissed in my pants.

A spider infront of me, some sword-swinging maniac. Shit!

Ness put a force field in front of him to absorb the giant's swing. I decided to work on this eight-legged freak.

"I may be afraid of you," I muttered. "But I won't bow down to you."

I put away the pistol and pulled out the pickaxe. I could feel it savoring for blood. Once again, I fed its craving. I drove the pickaxe into one of its heads. I did it again and again until there wasn't any heads left. Then I worked on its legs. Blood decked the walls of the train car. I turned around, only to see Ness's force field waning. As soon as it took it's last hit, Ness was down on one knee. The giant took another swing. I immediately grabbed Ness and dived under the giant's legs. It tumbled into the cart behind me. I pulled out my gun and looked down for the connecter. I then immediately unloaded the magazine. Instantly, it was destroyed, and the train left the car behind. I immediately collapsed into a seat, thinking over the last event. It then hit me.

"I just kissed one of those creatures..." I then brought my knees to my chest and hugged them, shuddering for a while.


	11. Christmas Memories

(Since it is a little past Christmas, I decided to write the only light-hearted chapter that'll ever be in this story. Merry Late Christmas. So for all the fans of the fear, the gore, the suspense, do not be alarmed. Really) 

_I never did like doctors. Especially shrinks. But after what just happened, I wouldn't decline a trip to Doctor Mario's office_

_-Fox McCloud_

Fox McCloud

It was a very quiet train ride. The kiss played over and over in my mind like an animated GIF image.

Now, being the most famous, and most wanted (dead) mercenary, I've been on the receiving end of the most cruelest plans and tricks. But this one... This was just a cut below impersonating my parents. I should of known it wasn't Samus. I mean, finding her right there was just too convenient.

But what angered me the most was how I felt during the kiss. I felt like I was in Heaven. I forgot I was in this Hell hole. I thought she was mine and I was hers. So much for that.

I guess Dr. Mario and I are going to have a long chat when I get back.

The images of the kiss played over and over in my head, adding fuel to the fire that is my anger.

I looked out the window of the train, noticing the lake. My eyes blinked. It was beautiful. It showed the reflection of the full moon in the sky. I sighed. Why couldn't the town stay pure like this. I shook my head and looked down for second, before looking forward, noticing that Ness had taken a seat in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked slowly.

"No," I replied frankly. "This town is starting to get to me."

Silence came over the car once more. Ness then spoke again.

"Well... you really love Samus, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

Ness startled to chuckle. My eyebrows furrowed for a second, then started to chuckle with him.

"What?" I asked, still chuckling.

"It's just... a part of me always thought of you as Dad and Samus as Mom, that's all," Ness replied. I looked at Ness, a little wide eyed. I then thought about. I pictured the family portrait. Well, actually maybe I didn't think about it. The victory photo from the first ever 3-on-3 bout popped into my head.

"I think we already have the family photo," I replied. I then raised an eyebrow. "But if you thought of Samus and I as Mom and Dad, did you always... wish we were a couple or something?"

"...Yeah," Ness said. He then laid himself out on the seat. "I mean, you two seemed so perfect for each other. Well, maybe perfect is a stretch. But you both were so similar." I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, how?" I asked. Ness scoffed.

"You two would only talk to one person openly. When you were around Falco and when she was around Zelda, you two would open up like cooked clams. But other than that... y'all were like an alarm clock. Only heard at certain times, you know?"

I opened my mouth to protest, then closed it. It was true. Samus and I were always the quiet ones. Hell, even Link was more vocal.

"You're right," I muttered, looking at the opening that used to be the door to the next car that we left behind.

"I heard you and Samus sort of hit it off during Christmas."

"Yeah..." I clasped my hands together before having the memory.

Samus Aran

I stopped struggling after a while. I just laid there deciding to just watch the screen. I read the lips of Ness and Fox. Their conversation were as clear as day to me. Ness thought of me as his mother? Sighing, I looked at the doorway. That crazy doc decided to take a leave of absence for a while. He said something about sending more 'hounds for the slippery fox'.

"You really love the little fuzzy wuzzy, don't you?" the ghost asked in a teasing tone.

"You know what...?" I started. Then I remembered something. "What is your name, by the way?"

"Kerri."

"Well, Kerri... you're right..."

"I know..." she said jokingly. She then narrowed her eyes. "Who's the boy with him?"

"Ness. If it wasn't for him, Fox and I would be dead by now."

Sighing, I tried to stretch, only to remember I was strapped down. I sighed in despair. Kerri must have noticed.

"Could you tell me about...Christmas?" she asked.

Author's P.O.V.

Seven days before Christmas, five o'clock in the afternoon, Mario called all the Smasher down to the common room. As Mario waited, he noticed that some people were quicker to come down then others. First came the Pokemon, sans Mewtwo and Pichu. Then came the Hylians and inhabitants of Mushroom Kingdom, including Donkey Kong, but not including Young Link. Then came the young ones, followed by almost the rest of them. Mario waited patiently, expecting the last two. Fox and Samus eventually came down. But from two seperate areas. Samus entered by stairs while Fox entered through a door. Mario couldn't help but notice their comewhat reluctant gaits.

"Now-a that everone is here, it's time for Secret Santa. You all know the deal." He pulled out a top hat, not unlike the kind that magicians usually used. Half of the Smashers almost expected a rabbit to jump out. "All of your names are already in the hat. All you have to do is reach in. Then on Christmas, we exchange the gifts privately." Mario picked a name from the hat first, then laid it on the coffee table. One by one, each Smasher took a name, then walked off until Fox and Samus was left. Mario looked at Samus and Fox. They weren't exactly the most social out of the bunch. Fox decided to reach in first, then Samus. They both looked down at the names, then at each other for a few seconds before making an exit.

A few hours later, Fox was in his room, searching through the secret stash of money shared with Falco. They always kept it under a loose floor board. Unfortunately, the money was gone. Looking down into the cavity in disbelief, Fox shook his head.

"This can't be right..." he muttered to himself. Fox then noticed something inside the cavity. Frowning, he exited the room. About ten minutes later, Fox found himself in the unofficial guys lounge of the mansion. It was really the basement. But the male fighters decided to make it their own. Fox spotted Falco, who was sitting on one of the recliners, along with Mario, Luigi, Captain Falcon and Link.

"Hey, Falco," Fox greeted, putting on a smile. He took seat next to Falco.

"Hey, bro," Falco replied. "What's up?"

Fox took a glance at the television set. CSI: Miami was on.

"Well, it's nothing really," Fox started. "You see, the thing is, a few hours, all of us -" At 'all of us', Everyone in the room turned towards Fox. "- were picking names out of a hat for Secret Santa. So I decided to take the time between then and 7:50 to think of a nice gift to give to the person I picked out. Then it popped into my head: Why not just grab some money and window shop until I find a good gift and buy it." Falco's eyes started to look for a non-existent object on the floor.

"So what's the problem?" Link asked.

"Well, you see, Falco and I share this stack of money we keep on a rainy day. So I decided to try and borrow some money from there. Thing is..." Fox slowly turned towards Falco. "It was gone. Care to fill me in on what happened?" Falco sighed.

"Sorry, but I grabbed the money earlier today and spent on a gift," he explained.

"You spent 2500 dollars on a gift!" Fox exclaimed. "Who the hell did you get for Secret Santa and what the hell did you get for him or her?"

"I can't say... but I got him or her a personal flat screen TV."

"Nice," Captain Falcon commented. "But don't you think it's fucked up that you used all the money to buy a gift? I mean, Fox's going to look like the biggest asshole come Christmas."

"Don't worry about it," Fox said dismissively. "But I do have a dilemma on my hands."

"You're mercenary," Link pointed out. "Why don't you just find a bounty?"

"No," Fox said. "I don't like performing missions around this time a year. Seven times out of ten, when I'm on a mission, I have to kill somebody. Besides, disturbances are almost non-existent around this time."

"Jeez," Luigi said. "Only around Christmas time? I'm pretty sure people would like peace year around."

All of the fighters laughed at Luigi's comment.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure people would like a peaceful Saint Patrick's Day," Mario added between laughs. The groupl then exploded into hysterics. After a while, they were able to gain their composure.

"But seriously," Captain Falcon said. "Fox, being a soldier-for-hire like, I don't like doing missions around this time. But you care so much about getting this person a good gift. You're going to have to a find a mission." Fox sighed slightly.

"I was afraid of that..." Fox replied. Falcon frowned a bit, then smiled.

"Hey... this is the first time we had a full conversation with you."

"Yeah, you're usually a lot more quiet, 'cept around Falco here," Link added.

"Don't take my silence personally," Fox added. "It just takes me a while."

All the way in the attic, Samus Aran was in a similar situation.

"Crap, crrap, CRAP!"

Samus slammed a into one of the wooden beams. She then withdrew her hand in pain, remembering she was not in her suit.

"Is everything okay?" a voice said. She turned her head to see Peach behind her. Samus blinked a few times, before sighing.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she replied. Samus turned to walk away, before Peach grabbed her by the arm.

"Samus... I know you only talk to Samus. But you should know that you can talk to me about anything." Samus looked at her for a few moments. "You can trust me." Samus sighed before sitting down on a chest.

"It's about Secret Santa," she confessed. "I don't have any money to spend on a gift. Hell, I don't have any money to spend period." Peach sighed.

"Aren't you a bounty hunter?" she asked, sitting down with her.

"Yes."

"So why don't you just... you know..."

"Off somebody with a bounty on their head?" Samus finished for her.

"Yeah," Peach said.

"I don't like making hits or finding criminals around Christmas time. I prefer to have one period of the year without violence." She sighed. "It is Christmas. Peace on Earth and all that good stuff."

"I understand," Peach said. "But if you care so much about getting someone a gift, something's got to give."

"That's what I am afraid of," she said.

So for the next six days, Fox and Samus did everything they could gain some money. They tried to get second jobs. They even abandoned their rule and tried to find a bounty. However, they couldn't find anyway to generate a single dime. Come Christmas time, they decided to come clean.

During Christmas morning, Fox was in front of one of the four fireplaces. He sat there, a scowl on his face.

"Mind if I join you?" a voice said. Fox looked up to see Samus. He then closed his eyes and moved over. As Samus took a seat next to him, Fox couldn't help but notice the somewhat sad look on her face.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No..." She sighed. "Look, Fox, I grabbed your name out of the hat. I'm your Secret Santa." This made the sick feeling in Fox's gut grow. "And I came here to tell you... I wasn't able to get you your gift. I didn't have the money" Fox blinked a few times. He was speechless. That was until he started to see the guilt on her face. "I'm sorry."

"Well don't be," Fox said bitterly. "Because of the duche bag I call my best friend, I didn't have any money period to get you a gift." He sighed. Now it was Samus' turn to be speechless. She then chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just ironic, no? We both couldn't each other a gift for the same reason."

"Yeah..."

Silence settled into the room as the two sat there. The sound, or lack there of, combined with their gift, wore down the two of them little by little, like water on stone. Three minutes passed by before Fox finally gave in.

"You want to go somewhere?" Fox asked.

"What do you mean?" Samus replied.

"You know, somewhere. We need to do something. It is Christmas, after all."

"Yeah, you're right. But don't expect me to go ice skating or something."

"Don't worry about that," Fox said. "I suck at ice skating. I heard there was a Christmas carnival a couple of hours away."

"Sounds good," Samus said. "But what do we during the trip?"

"Talk."

Fifteen minutes later, the two were on the road, with Fox behind the wheel of Mitsubishi Eclipse GS.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Samus asked.

"Anything," Fox said.

"Anything?"

"Well... I don't know what to talk about really. It's hard to carry a conversation about a person you don't anything about."

"You're one to talk," Samus said teasingly. "You're as much as a mystery as I am."

"Yeah I know..."

"So why do you want to open up all of the sudden?" Samus asked, taking the offensive.

"...I don't know.. I just - "

"Get tired of talking to only Falco every single day, with the exception of the Master Hand? And the whole 'self-isolation' thing is getting old?" Fox looked at her with an amazed look.

"...Yeah... How did you?" Fox asked. Samus sighed.

"I'm the same way, you know? Except I only talk to Zelda."

"Why?"

"Because I hate making friends. Not that I hate having friends. I just hate the pain comes with knowing your friend is hurt or dead. I lost a lot of friends during my life, as well as..." She gulped slightly.

"What?"

"My parents..." she finished. Sighing Fox nodded.

"I understand..." Fox replied.

"Do you?"

"Yeah," Fox said, eying a sign on the highway. They were halfway there. "I lost my parents, too. Never got the chance to know my mom. She died in a car bomb meant for a dad, who was a mercenary like me. So I was pretty much raised only by my dad. I loved my dad so much. But then, one day, he had to leave for a mission." The young vulpine shook his head slightly. "It was like a regular day. That day I was thinking that my dad will have a story to tell me. That was until two days a friend of my dad's, Peppy, came back looking like Hell. Then he told me the news..." Fox trailed off, debating on whether he should go any further. Sighing, he simply said, "That's why I became a mercenary. Just so I can get the bastard that did it."

"Two peas in the same pod, huh?" Samus said softly.

"Yeah," Fox said. His eyes gazed across the road until he saw the exit. "We're pretty much here."

Samus looked ahead. She then smiled slightly.

Ten minutes later, the two were walking around, taking a look at all the attractions. As they were walking around. they got to know each other.

"So what is it like in your part of the universe?" Samus asked, eying a booth.

"It's quite great," Fox replied. "Different planets have different climates. I've been to them all. From forests, to wastelands. Hell, I even visited my home Sun."

"Really?" Samus mused. "What was it like?"

"I don't think calling it an oven does it justice. How about your part?"

"Quite the same. But I tend to drift from here to there, you know?"

"Yeah," Fox said. He then looked at a booth. "Hey Samus, I have an idea."

"What?"

"It's a surprise. Sit over at the bench over there." She stood there confused, then reluctantly walked over. Smiling, Fox ran over to a booth. It was a shooting range. He pulled out a few bills, then placed in front of the manager of the booth.

"One turn," Fox said.

"You sure?" the manager said. "You only win a prize if you can hit five out of five."

"Sounds good," Fox chuckled out. He picked up the rifle, smiling. In a mere ten seconds, Fox was able to down every single last target. The manager stood there in dis belief. Fox then pointed to his upper right. "That one, please."

After getting the prize, Fox walked over, smiling.

"Hey Samus," he called out, carrying stuffed animal. A pink bunny to be exact. "Look what I got you."

Samus looked up, then looked at him blankly. "A rabbit..."

Fox started to frown. _I should of known she wouldn't like anything like that. I mean come on, this is Samus Aran, a bounty hunter._ "You don't like it..."

Samus noticed the look on his face. She mentally kicked herself for replying in such a way.

"No, no, I like it." She then smiled. "This was the nicest thing any guy has done for me."

"Really?" Fox said, smiling.

"Really," she said. "Come on." She took my hand. "Let's take a picture with it."

"Merry Christmas, Samus."

"Merry Christmas, Fox."

Author's Note: I'm sorry is this chapter sort of sucked. But I was filled with the Christmas spirit. But don't fret. This will be the only mushy chapter... for a while.


	12. Woodland Fever

_Just when you thought your day couldn't get any worse.  
-Fox McCloud_

_I don't die easily.  
-Ness_

_This can't be happening.  
-Samus Aran_

Fox McCloud

I looked out the train window with a recently rare smile on my face. Ness actually pulled me out of the darkness that is my sadness. Even iif it was for a short time. Ness himself was standing up in his seat, looking out the window himself.

"So, this train is going to lead us to Samus?" Ness asked. I nodded. I then scowled slightly.

"But I wonder," I started. "When we find Samus, we'll still have to find a way to get the hell out of here." I sighed. "Even if it means spilling more blood." I then looked towards the front of the train. I then stood up and walked towards the front of the locomotive.

"What's up?" Ness called out before following along.

"When I was a little kid, I always wanted to know it was like to sit in the conductor's seat," I explained, looking behind me.

That's the thing about humans and Lylatians. Our planets are so far away a warp has to be used just so you don't spend the rest of your life to go from Earth to the Lylat (or vice versa). But yet when you get pass the way we look, we're not that different.

I entered the cockpit of the train, looking around. I couldn't help but smile. I took a seat and Ness climbed up on my shoulder. I looked forward out of the window. I actually felt giddy, as if I was child again. However, I knew there was no way in hell I can be the younger me again. I've seen too much, and been through too much. I looked at the window again, this time focusing on the faint reflection of Ness. There are some times when I wish Ness wasn't here to experience this place. But then, if he wasn't here, I would be dead. There's no if, ands, or buts about it.

The corners of my lips stretched into a bittersweet smile.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Ness asked, looking at me with a worried look.

"I'm just thankful you're here, son," I replied. I then looked towards the tracks. We were over a dark forest. I then yawned. I felt the world of the sleeping beckon. "Wake me when we get there."

Problem was, we weren't going to make it there. Just a second before I nodded off, I heard sound of crunching metal. I jumped, then looked out the window. The first thing I noticed was the feeling of sinking. I was starting to see the forest sevently feet below. I instantly grabbed Ness and tried to run for the back of the train.

Emphasis on tried. Before I took a second step, I fell against the controls, my back taking most of the impact. I merely grimaced, however.

"Ness, you okay?" I asked. I felt his head nod against my chest. Unfortunately, that was going to be the last response I heard from him in a while. I heard the impact right before the world went black.

Samus Aran

I just laid there, looking on in horror.

"Nice crash, very realistic," the psycho doc said, trying imitate one of the guys on Ebert and Roeper. He was sitting on a metal chair with a bucket of of somethign red and bloody Idon'tevenwanttoknow.

I tried to find my words, but couldn't. Luckily, Kerri founds the words for me.

"You know that crash is not going to kill him, right?"

He started laughing, setting down the bucket.

"Gee willickers, Captain Obvious! Nice perception!" He then stalked towards Kerri. "Don't you think I know that!" He then took a step back, addressing both of us. "You have to understand. The plan is to kill you, Fox, and that little psycho-brat. You see, you three are in my client's way. But more especially Fox. As a matter of fact, my client has an intimate, mutual hatred for that little woodland animal."

He walked towards the screen and hit a few buttons. The screen showed clips of Fox performing several missions. Quite a few of them were him on the ground, either on foot of in a Landmaster tank. However, most of them showed him in his Arwing.

"It seems no matter what my client does, Fox is always there to thwart him. Fox is a scar. He is the kind of scar that forced the Phantom of the Opera to hide behind a mask. And the thing about scars? They are always there. Until you find a specialist to remove it. I am that specialist. I remove scars. And after I'm done with Fox and Ness, I'll remove you, the third that plague this paradise."

"Paradise!" Kerry and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes... And Fox... I have to admit, he is challenging. But I love challenge." He turned to me and smiled. "Now let's see how much your friend loves Memory Lane."

Ness

Shrapnel scattered in all directions as I released a psi-blast towards the debri around me. I took a deep breath and looked around at what was left of the train. I then noticed Fox's body. If it weren't for the subtle rising and falling of his chest, I would of pegged him for a corpse. I grabbed hoold of what remained of his olive vest and dragged him from underneath the wreck. I looked aroun, then dragged him along. I decided it was best not to stay in one place.

Time passed as I dragged Fox along. I just didn't know much time passed. I didn't know whethere it had been hours or very slow minutes. I finally stopped under an oak tree. I sat there, checking on Fox's condition with my abilities. Save for being out cold, he was okay. Sighing, I took a seat down on the ground.

I was tired. Despite have twenty times the endurance and stamina of the average human my age, I just couldn't keep up with this place was throwing at us. I just didn't know what to expect.

A howl broke throught my train of thought. I looked around. We were surrounded by demon dogs.

"Ah fuck!"

I immediately stood. I surveyed the woods some more before going numb with shock. There had to be at least 200 pair of eyes. I knew I was in for a fight. I knew I couldn't win. But that wasn't the victory I was aiming for. Just as long as long Fox lives...

The first dog jumped at me, only to fall as ashes.

The guantlet had started.

As different dogs attacked me, different attacks were used, each one more powerful than the last. It looked like a fiery thunderstorm. Ashes created a cloud above me, electricity crackled through the air, and the blood rained on the ground. As I moved around to dodge the bites, the ground slushed. Ash covered my skin like I was a chimney sweeper. But I didn't care one damn bit. I brought my hand forward and released a thunderbolt, frying three undead canines.

"I bring new meaning to the term 'hot dog,' don't I!" I yelled out.

I joked too soon, as I felt jaws wrap around my arm. I yelled out and tried to get free. And I did. Unfortunately, my whole for arm and part of my upper arm stayed the beast. That was the opening they needed. They all swarmed in on me. I felt the rest of my limbs being ripped apart from my body. And what was worst was I was still conscious for the whole ride. As I was being torn into pieces, I saw one of them drag Fox away.

"Sorry Dad..."

Samus Aran

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh yes," the psycho doc said with a smile on his face. I was in tears. I sobbed, trying to break free. I then looked at him.

"You bastard... you God damned coward!" I yelled out between sobs. "Once I get free, I'll kill you! I swear to God I'll kill you!"

He merely laughed and walked out of the room.

"Samus..." Kerri she whispered. "I'm sorry..."

Tears still ran down my face.

"My son... I lost my son..."

Fox McCloud

I woke up strapped to a surgical table. I squinted at first, not able to take the bright light. I then looked around. The room I was in suggested I was in a cabin converted into an emergency room. I started to shift nervously.

"Scared?"

I looked towards my left, then froze.

"Of course you are."

Leon Pawolski and Pigma Dangar. I was almost speechless.

"YOU!"

Almost.

"I see you recgonize your old buddies," Pigma said, making that same annoying as fucking hell laugh he usually made.

Leon Pawolski was known all across the Lylat as... well, let me put this way. You have Hannibal Lector, Saw, and the movie Hostel. We have Leon. And God he was a nightmare. I fell into his grasp more than once and "operated" on table like these. Courtesy of the green lizard. Naturally, I liked just as like swimming in untreated sewage.

But as much as I hated Leon, I hated Pigma a whole hell of a lot more. He was the initial (but not 'THE') reason my Dad was dead in the first place. I had (not so) secretly waited to kill him for so long. And now that we were finally face-to-face, I'm strapped to the table.

"Give me one good... no... spectacular reason why I shouldn't murder you two on the spot!"

"You couldn't take us both on even if you weren't strapped down," Leon said a bit angrily. Which was uncharacteristic of the torture expert. I decided to play on this.

"Is the Great Leon getting angry?" I mused.

"SHUT UP!"

I actually stayed quiet for a bit. He then frowned.

"Many men, women, and even children fell into my grasp. I've broken them all. Organs hanging from their abdomen in full view. Screams from a little girl's lips, and the expression of terror frozen on her face, even after her last breath." He breathed in and sighed, smiling that sadistic smile. He then looked towards me. "But you..." His smile disappeared. "You fell into my grasp many times. But you never screamed. You didn't even worry about dying. It was as if something inside your heart kept you numb. But I know your weakness. All I have to do is stir your heart."

"You really don't want to do that," I warned.

"Oh, but I do! Pigma!"

The huge swine stepped into the darkness for a few seconds. He then came back into the light, dragging a cart. On top of it laid a carcass...

...of Ness.

Some of his flesh was missing. He was also in pieces. Not from being cut apart, but being ripped apart. His face almost wasn't recognizable. His organs were visible through his chest. The blood on his body was still fresh, and the scent of demon dogs was all over him.

I was speechless. Not almost speechless. Completely speechless. I just looked at the dead body, tears falling down my face.

"You...my son..." I finally muttered out.

"Don't fret Fox!" Pigma mocked. "He died, just like your father."

"Look on the bright side," Leon said. I noticed he pulled out some surgical tool I couldn't even recognize. "I'll let you fuuuuuuuuuuuuggeet...bat...pine."

His words were blurred at the end. That's because I was going feral.

The straps around me snapped as I flexed my muscles. My fur grew longer and my teeth sharper.

"You took my father," I growled out. I stood up and stalked towards them as they backed up. "You took my son. And now, I'm going to beat the location of Samus out of you before killing you slowly." Leon threw the surgical blade at me. I caught two inches away from my face. Leon took the time to run for it. Pigma tried the same thing. Unfortunately, Pigma was even slower than I thought. In an instant, I immediately grabbed him by the neck. I then looked around a room.

"Oh look," I whispered. "A vertical science table." I threw him against the table. I quickly strapped him down. "Now don't you go anywhere. Leon may be dinner, but you are dessert." I then ran out.

Ness

They thought I was dead. They thought I passed on.

They were dead wrong... so to speak.

I felt my body pull itself back together and regrow its flesh. I breathed in deeply, sitting up.

"The hell!" I heard a voice. I looked to my right to see a swine strapped to the table. I tilted my head, then scanned his mind.

"You're Pigma," I said simply.

"Yeah... look... help me... Fox gone crazy. Just..."

"Weren't you the same Pigma that betrayed Fox's father?"

"Well... yes... but -"

"Sucks to be you. Fox's favorite food is pork chops."

I walked out the room, smiling at his sobs.

Fox McCloud

I looked around the forest, trying to find Leon. Unfortunately, that's easier said than done when tracking a chameleon.

"Come out come out wherever you are," I said. Unfortunately, that earned me a slash across the stomach. "Shit."

I turned around, reaching for my gun...

...which wasn't there. I was immediately awarded a cut across my shoulderblade for my stupidity.

"God damn you, why don't you fight me face to face!"

Ness

I watched Fox fight an invisible enemy. Well, try too. I winced as a slash appeared across his face.

"Don't worry Dad, I'm here."

I closed my eyes, then opened my eyes suddenly.

Fox McCloud

I was slashed again and again. I then fell to my knees, feeling my feral side leaving.

"Say Goodbye, bitch!" Leon said, though I couldn't see him. Then he appeared right in front of me. He looked down at himself, surprised. I immediately punched him straight the groin. He bent over in pain.

"Goodbye, bitch!" I grabbed him around the neck and slammed him against a tree. However, he wasn't stunned. I didn't expect him to be. I grabbed the blade he was holding and threw him to the ground. Smiling, I held the knife straight to his throat.

"I'm going to enjoy this!"

Ness

I turned away once I saw a glimpse of Leon's insides. I however, still heard the sounds. Leon screams sounded through the night. A part of me wanted to smile. This was with Leon deserved. After the sounds were no more, I looked over at Fox. He looked up at the sky, smiling slightly. He then furrowed up his eyebrows before turning my way. His eyes widened.

"Son...?" I nodded as I ran up to him. Fox ran forward to meet me halfway. He kneeled down and I wrapped his arms around his ribs. "I thought you were dead."

"I almost was Dad, but I'm too stubborn," I joked.

"You're a true McCloud now." We stayed like in our position for what seemed like hours. He then released his embrace.

"Stay here," he said. "There's something I have to do." He didn't sound like himself. He sounded older, more calm. Heck, even more heavenly.

Pigma Dangar

I quivered, knowing what was coming. I prayed to God Fox would show me mercy.

The door to the cabin opened, revealing Fox. He walked over to the row of surgical tools Leon laid out to use on him. Apparently, however, Leon is dead.

"Don't do this," I said. "Please, don't! Fox!"

He then turned towards me, the shadows covering his eyes.

"Mercy?" he asked, as if he didn't understand the concept. He didn't sound like himself. He sounded familiar.

"Fox?"

"...Call me James..."

Samus Aran

I looked at the doctor with pure bitterness as he switched on the screen.

"Let's see how the Fox is doing," the doctor said. The screen showed in the inside of the cabin. However, it wasn't exactly a sight he wanted to see. A body was left disfigured. And on the wall, a message was written on the wall:

_Ness is still alive. But you won't be for long.  
-Fox_

I laid there, wide-eyed. I then smiled. The doctor, on the other hand was ballistic.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! NO WAY!"

"Oh yes," I mocked.


	13. Chess

_People don't like playing Fox or I at chess. I wonder why…  
-Ness_

Ness

After going through another near-death experience, we made our way towards the direction we were heading before the big crash. Along the way, we were able to find a lake. That was sort of a blessing, because after he "took care of business," his fur was drenched in blood. Fox's ears were sweeping left and right.

"What did you to him?" I asked. Fox's paused in his semi-bath, his tail twitching.

"You don't want to know," Fox said in a tone that suggested he wasn't going to go into detail.

"It was that bad?"

"Let's me put it this way: I hope to The Heavenly Father you never have to know."

Then there was a sound of something being driven into wood. Fox and I turned to our left. We saw the pickaxe from before. It was embedded into the trunk of a tree. Using my telekinesis, I grabbed the ask. As I moved my eyes, the pickaxe floated in our direction until it stopped in front of Fox. He grabbed, raising an 'eyebrow'. He then looked at me and nodded in thanks.

"I think we best get going," Fox said , standing up from his crouching position. After Fox doubled-checked his arms, we resumed our trek towards our destination.

Fox McCloud

There was times when certain actions I took made me question certain things about myself. Like if I'm actually a hero, or if I'm any different from the scum I wipeout on a regular basis. This was one of those times.

One could argue that what I did to Pigma was… justifiable. I mean, he did kill my father. And he didn't show no remorse about it either.

But at the same time, two wrongs doesn't make a right. While I never made myself out to be a saint, I made it clear that I wasn't some cold-hearted sadist who would do anything for money. I was supposed to be above torture….

I sighed, thinking back to how badly I mutilated Pigma. I made sure he was alive until I done.

Thing is though… I felt possessed while doing so. However, it was not by some vile spirit. But someone close to my heart. I didn't know who at the time. Despite the dread I felt for doing the deed, I felt somewhat relieved knowing I probably had another ally in this world. Even if I didn't who he or she was.

I tightened grip on my pickaxe. But oddly enough, I felt as if the weapon was telling me to…

_Relax… I'm not going anywhere…_

_Really? Where were you earlier?_

_In the middle of nowhere. But I'm here now. And I'll always be by your side when you need me…._

_Touching… but why so faithful?_

There was a brief silence at first. Then it spoke again.

_I've been spawned when this world was re-awakened the last ten times. Each time, as far as I know, this Hell was ruled by a different Devil. And each time, there is always someone who is unintentionally trapped in this world's grasp. Each time, I've been there, carrying the despair of all who wielded me before them. I take their despair…._

_Are there other's like you?_

_One other…. You'll meet him soon enough…_

"Dad?"

I stopped in my tracks. I then looked at Ness?

"What's up?"

Ness

I pointed forward, and Fox's head turned towards that direction. He just blinked.

In front of us was a mansion. But it wasn't like a regular mansion. It looked like a dollhouse. It was painted in light colors, contrast from the dreary hues of this God forsaken world. It looked as if it had three floors, and possibly an attic. Fox gave off a short grunt.

"Looks nice," Fox commented. He then tilted his head to the side. "Why do I feel like I would be more safer out here?"

"I agree… except there's no way around it."

Fox blinked a few times, then looked around.

"What the fuck…" The house was blocking our whole direction. This brought a growl from Fox. "For the love of Corneria."

Fox tightened his hold on his latest weapon before advancing. We stepped over the front porch before Fox tested the door. As expected, the door was locked.

"I left my keys at the bar," Fox said. "You wouldn't have a key by any chance, would you?"

"Let me check," I replied solemnly, my eyes glowing.

Within seconds, the door was blown off the hinges. Fox and I stepped inside, looking left and right. We then looked upwards.

I was right. There was four floors. The inside was dark. However, it was not as dreary as the other places we've been to. The walls had brighter hues, exactly like those on the outside of the house.

Unfortunately, that did little to quell our fears. On the contrary, it probably alarmed us even more.

"I'm guessing we're going to have to sweep through this place," I thought out loud.

"Samus could be here for all I… we know," Fox said. He then sighed. "Sorry…"

"You're love-stricken. It's perfectly understandable." Fox nodded, then walked forward. After a second, I followed.

Fox McCloud

I tightened the grip on my pickaxe, looking left and right until Ness and I reached the staircase. A part of me longed for my laser pistol. But I pushed the feeling aside. My ears swept from side to side like a security camera. The bright colors of this house might as well have been on a poison arrow frog.

Ness and I reached the top of the stairs. Seven feet away from the top of the stairs was a wall. And on that wall was a mirror. I walked forward and checked my reflection. I looked a lot more like a wild animal. The fur on my face was longer than usual, and it was very unkempt.

"I need to shave," I said to myself. Then my eyes widened. For a millisecond, I saw a ghost. The ghost looked awfully familiar. All I know was that it looked Lylatian. I quickly spun around, my pickaxe in threatening position.

I saw nothing however.

"Dad, are you okay?" Ness asked. I sighed.

"I don't know," I replied. I then sniffed as a scent caught my nose. I looked upwards towards my left.

There was a creature hanging from the ceiling. It looked like a huge pair of rotted lips. Hanging from each side of the lips were two matching arms. It traveled towards our direction, as if it was on a slotted track. Before I could even react, it hands were around my throat, strangling me while pulling me off of my feet. I immediate swung my pickaxe upward. I felt it embed itself into the creature, and the creature released its hold. As I fell towards the ground, I kept hold of the pickaxe, which resulted into the creature's head getting ripped apart. I immediately rolled out of the way to avoid getting stained by blood again.

I caught the scent again. I turned around to see three more of those things. However, electricity crackled through them before they were completely charred. I looked at Ness and nodded. He nodded back. I then heard another alien sound. I looked down the stairs. A creature with reddish brown skin stalked upwards, it head shaking as if it was having a violent seizure. I gripped my pickaxe, but opted to run away. I grabbed Ness and escaped to the nearest room. I twisted the knob to find it was lock. Not that it mattered. Because I merely kicked it open. I looked left and right until I saw a small child sitting around. I would of calmed down a little, or at least ask what she was doing here, but her scent told me she belonged here.

Ness, however, didn't know that.

"Hello," he greeted. The child looked up at us with completely black eyes and smiled.

"Mister, will you play with us?" she asked.

"'Us?'" Ness and I asked at the same time.

As if on cue, marionettes started to descend on us. At first, they looked harmless. But then they showed their true colors. They revealed razor sharp teeth and some of them had blades. If swung my pickaxe at one of them. It merely dodged. But it's stab at my leg didn't prove as inaccurate. I growled, pulling the knife out my leg. I then used the weapon to cut the puppet's string. It fell to the ground, unable to move.

"How do you like that?" I asked. Ness seemed to have caught on, because strings of fire filled the air. Ness and I both faced the girl.

"You two are meanies!" she screamed out before transforming. It, however, never got a chance. I threw my pickaxe at it. It spun through the air before it stabbed the "girl". It didn't stop flying, however, until it embedded itself into a wall.

I walked across the room and removed the pickaxe from the wall. I then looked over at Ness.

"Let's go," I said. "Once we're done searching this place, we burn it down to the earth!" Ness nodded. Then we both ran, trying to sweep this house as quickly as we can. We reached the next room, then stopped.

Inside of the room was a doll… an effigy of me to be exactly. But looked very realistic. It even had my scent. It was being hanged by a noose around it's neck. Not so far away was another doll. This one looked it was being eaten up by maggots. Judging the by the size of it, it seemed to have represented Ness.

Then there was "Samus". "She" was impaled on the wall by many blades, with dark crimson blood dripping from the wounds. She was impaled in a way where she was suspended a foot off of the ground. I closed the door. Ness then looked at me. I read the look on his face. I nodded. We both walked away, with the room exploding behind us.

We immediately checked the next door. We saw another demon child. But this time, he was on a rocking horse. He rocked back and forth in a rather violent fashion. Sweat was pouring down his head and his eyes seemed determined. As if he was in a race and the finishing line was close by.

After a while, it fell off. It shook in a seizure like fashion before it let out one word.

"Sordna!"

It then laid lifeless. Ness and I looked at each other, then stepped out of the door slowly.

"Sordna…." I then shook my head. We then headed up the stairs to the third floor.

The third floor didn't really have any rooms. But it did lead to deck. We stepped out into the deck, only to find other children on big wheels. I clutched my pickaxe, ready to fight.

The first child spotted me, and it charged at me, only to get pickaxe driven through the head. Unfortunately, I was blind-sided by another zombie brat, getting hit in the leg. (What is it about the leg?)

As I rolled onto my back, favoring the re-injured extremity, I caught a glimpse of Ness getting overwhelmed. And judging by his glowing eyes, he was getting pissed.

"This is bullshit," I said as I crawled back into the house itself. I rolled onto my back, only to get suddenly sit up in pain. I looked around to see what I laid on.

A .45 and three refills. I picked up the gun, then crossed myself with my hands.

"Forgive me Lord, for I have sinned…"

I cocked the gun.

"….and going to sin many times again."

I stepped back onto the deck and fired off shots. Each shot was true. I could picture each bullet firing off from the barrel of my weapon, flying so fast it breaks the sound barrier. And the impact it would make, sending shockwaves through the skull while breaking through, and then easily gliding through the brain….

_No…._

I looked at the pickaxe at my side.

_Fox… don't succumb to the inhumanity. You're better than that._

I nodded slightly.

_Thanks… um… Just wondering… how come you talk to me, and not Ness?_

_What makes you think I don't talk to Ness?_

Ness burned off the remaining children, sans one. I groaned. Because of this place, Ness was now a condom wrapper away from losing all of his innocence. Though I would never say it, there was no denying it: He's damaged goods. I turned to the remaining and growled.

"I hate you…" I whispered under my breath as I blew the kid away. Sighing, I shook my head. "Ness, let's go!"

Ness looked down at the carcasses of the little children with a sullen look on his face, not unlike my own. He then looked at me and nodded.

Ness

Fox had told me many times that he hoped I would never have a childhood like he did. What this what he meant?

As Fox ran towards the staircase, I followed thinking hard about this place.

I'm not an innocent kid anymore. Taking this trip was a mistake.

But if I didn't take this trip…

Fox and I ran up another staircase to the attic. As soon as we reached the attic, we saw… nothing. Except for some writing on the floor. Fox and I stepped towards the center and read the message.

"Some men are destined to rule…" I started

"…while others are damned to be pawns…" Fox continued.

"Which are you?"

Before we could even ponder the writing, the floor caved in beneath us. We crashed through each floor, one after another, until we crashed through the ground floor. We were finally stopped by the floor of what was apparently the basement.

We stood up, looking around us. We were on a game board. A checkerboard to be exact. We looked around, our…er… my eyes adjusting to the dark.

We were indeed on a game board. We looked across the board to see chess pieces. But each piece was different from the one you see on a board. Each of the pawns were heads on a pedestal, some of which had their skulls partially exposed.

The rooks looked exactly like rooks, except there were cockroaches crawling out from inside of it, and it seemed to have been eroded. The knights had armor that was rusted and pieces were missing. And bishops looked like someone unearthed past popes. Their hat had an upside-down cross.

But the queen and the king were the ones that scared me the most There faces was merely decomposed skin. Their clothes were purple robes stained with blood. The king than spoke.

"Fox McCloud… it's an honor to be in your presence."

Fox McCloud

"I bet it is…" I replied, not showing any emotion whatsoever.

"I've he heard many things about you. The many wars you fought, the many battles you won… But you merely a pawn…"

"Really?" I said in disinterest.

"You may have accomplished a lot, but you never ruled over your demons. You let them control your actions. You're a slave to your emotions. And because of that, you'll always be a pawn…"

I nodded a few times, then smiled slightly.

"You know, all this time you were talking, I noticed something," I mused.

"What?"

"You are colored back…" I started.

"…which means we go first," Ness finished, eyes glowing. Before the king could react, one of the pawns were instantly turned into ashes. The other pawns then started to advanced. I noticed that they moved up two spots first, then one spot at a time. I raised my eyebrow, then my revolver. I unloaded two shots, each aimed for the heads. The shots proved true as bone matter flew through the air.

I turned Ness to see his right hand pointing the sky. He then brought it down Batista style. Immediately, a whole trail of thunder strikes traveled towards three pawns. Within seconds, they were gone. No ashes, no remains. Just gone.

My ears picked up on a sound. Immediately grabbed my pickaxe and swung it around. The spike of the weapon was driven to the side of the skull. I then yanked the pickaxe, forcefully taking the skull off the pedestal. I then pulled out my gun in my left hand and fired off one more shot, putting the final pawn away.

Smoke rising from the barrel, I glared at the king.

"This is the part where I rule."

"Really?" the king asked. "You might want to look at your two o'clock."

"Huh?" I did as he said, only to get ran over by a bishop.

"Diagonal movement…" Ness whispered out. I raised my eyebrows, then smiled.

"Chess!" we both exclaimed at the same time. I then stood up and looked at the bishop.

"Come on, show me what you got!" I said, taunting the creature with my hands. Apparently it worked, because it came at me in the diagonal path. I took a step to the left on a light square. It immediately stopped where I was supposed to be. Before it could turn, I swung the pickaxe, busting it's head in.

Ness merely looked at the second bishop as it tried to advance for an attack. Ness's eyes rolled into the back of his head. O my surprise, blood started erupted from the monster's skin. It then exploded.

We looked at each other, then looked at the king. We advanced forward. As expected, the knights jumped forward. One landed in front of me. Ness walked forward. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No… he's mine," I said. The sword was raised above his head. I fired my revolver at the hilt. The sword flipped upward, with the blade embedding itself into the knight's head. I then fired off two shots, one for each knee. The knight crumbled over, slowly dying.

Ness then looked at the last knight. His gaze shifted towards the sword that was embedded into the head of the other knight. It floated into the air, then aimed directly at the knight as if it was rifle scope. Shaking with anger, Ness brought his hand out. The sword slice through the air like a mini-Arwing. It then started spinning as it came in contact with the knight's neck.

It didn't quite cut off the knight's head. It made a trapdoor out of it.

I looked towards the queen, who seemed worried. It took a diagonal path, blocking the queen. This however, diverted my gaze away from the rooks. I ran directly to the queen at a lightning pace, pickaxe in hand. Before she could even do anything to defend herself, her head was separated from her body.

"Check..." I said. However as soon as I said this, I was immediately crushed by the two rooks. As they moved away, I dropped to the floor. "Horizontal movement…" I started coughing up blood.

"You lost, Fox… but not bad for a pawn…"

I started to say something, but it was smothered by coughs.

"What was that?"

I coughed one more time before smiling.

"Idiot," I said, chuckling. "You're a chess piece, and yet you made the biggest mistake."

"Oh yeah? What was that?"

"You forgot there's more than one piece on the field… Which means…"

Ness

On cue, a pillar of fire raised up beneath the King. My eyes narrowed, dropping the temperature a bit; I was going to prolong his suffering. First, his skin was burned away. Then his flesh charred, turning black. All the while, he was screaming out in pain. After six minutes, my eyes widened, raising the temperature so he burn away completely.

"…Checkmate…"


	14. Silent until El Manana

(Disclaimer: I did not write the lyrics written in this story. The lyrics are of the song El Manana by Gorillaz) 

_…  
-Fox McCloud_

Fox McCloud

_"Once we're done searching this place, we burn it down to the earth!"_

My words from earlier resounded in my head. I had a feeling it resounded in Ness's head as well. We made eye contact. All I saw was fire in his eyes. I nodded slightly. We searched around the basement, now noticing the many chests that surrounded the game board. Sounds of gunshots and metal exploding filled the otherwise silent air. As I searched, I couldn't help but notice how much I changed. How eager I became…

_Summer don't know me no more_

_Eager man, that's all_

I wanted to leave this place in ashes. Burning that room with the effigies wasn't enough. I blew open the last chest in front of me. Inside were some matches and a lighter. Not bad. But I needed fuel. Where can I find fuel? I was then hit with an idea. The kitchen!

_Summer don't know me_

_He just let me love in my sea_

I signaled to Ness to follow me. He nodded and obliged. I walked out of the basement, my ears making sure Ness was behind me. I already lost Samus for now. I didn't want to lose Ness.

_Cause I do know, Lord,  
from you that Just died, yeah_

Memories of people from the past flashed in my mind. It was in a chronological order. But the last memory that played was of the last time I seen Samus. She told me to run and take Ness with me. She was missing, and she was probably in danger because she wanted to protect us at her own expense.

My body was the theatre for a huge battle. And the combatants were my heart and my brain. My heart wanted me to stay and fight. My brain, however, was quick to point out that while I could stay and fight, what about Ness. Sure he would of fought, but would he be able to at the time? Especially after his Silent Hill PK Massacre.

_I saw that day,  
Lost my mind Lord, _

_I'll find _

_Maybe in time _

_You'll want to be mine_

A selfish part of me cursed her for that. Did she not know what her absence did to my heart?

I clenched my eyes, holding back my tears, shaking my head. Now wasn't the time to cry. Instead, I reached into my heart and held on to all the hope I had. I'll find her, save her, and take her out of this Hell hold. And maybe, as I hoped many times before. She'll want to be mine.

I felt a tug at my pants. I turned my head slowly to see Ness. He pointed in front of me. I noticed a pack of demon dogs in front of me. And how convenient? They were blocking our way to the kitchen. I reached raised my gun. But Ness stepped forward and let out a streams of flames.

_Don't stop the buck when it comes _

_It's the dawn, you'll see_

Ness didn't stop. And for a minute… just a minute… I thought I saw a sunrise through one of the windows. However, as soon as the flames stopped, the sky turned back into a dreary black.

I looked at Ness and nodded my head. He returned the gesture before we made our way towards our destination. Other dogs were wandering around. I quickly put and end to their life.

_Money won't get there _

_Ten years passed tonight _

_You'll flee If you do that,  
_

_I'll be some _

_To find you_

_I'll find you Samus. If it's the last thing I do._

We finally made our way towards the kitchen. Using his mind power, Ness ripped the stove right out it's place and toss it away with careless abandon.

This exposed the gas line. I smelled the air, sensing the scent of Methane perfect.

I_ saw that day,  
Lost my mind Lord, _

_I'll find _

_Maybe in time _

_You'll want to be mine_

Ness and I slowly made our ways out of the house's back entrance. While Ness stepped out, I stopped in the doorway. I placed the box of matches on the ground. I took one match and struck it against the porch, producing a small flame. I then dropped it into the box, causing all the matches to catch fire. I then ran away quickly. Within thirty seconds, the whole house exploded into flames. Ness and I looked on as the house slowly burned. I half smiled and half frowned.

_I saw that day,  
Lost my mind Lord,_

_I'll find Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

We both turned away slowly, resuming our journey. I let one tear shed, the last one I'll shed for a while. We kept quiet, deciding to stay silent.

(A/N: I know, very short. But for some reason, I felt a connection between this song and this fic. So I decided to act on it. Don't worry, the next chapter will be the usual length. As for the title of this chapter, Silent Until El Manana... it's just not a way to use Silent Hill and El Manana together. If you've noticed, there wasn't really any current dialogue. Just a quote from previous chapter... hehe...)


	15. Guardians

_The funny thing about hostile territory is, if you live long enough, you'll actually find someone who will help you._

_-Fox McCloud_

Samus Aran

I was a having a dream. A good dream.

No, no, no… a damn good dream. It was actually a memory. A damn good one at that. But alas, I was awakened.

I groaned, trying to stretch, only to remember the hard way I was tied. I looked towards the wall to see Kerri, looking somewhat bored, if not tired, after being impaled against the wall for Lord knows how long. I then turned to the other direction to see the doctor filling up a syringe.

"I see you are awake," he said. "Bet you wish I let you sleep."

"Oh, and miss seeing your handsome face?" I said, my voice heavy with sarcasm. "That's what keeps me going."

"I thought the hope of committing bestiality with that annoying furry piece of shit kept you going." He then smiled at me, knowing very well I wanted to rip his face off.

Well, that wasn't true. It wasn't his face I wanted to rip off of his body.

"But hey, cheer up!" he said. "You'll be seeing Fox soon!"

I stood their motionless for a minute.

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded, eyes narrowed.

"You didn't know?" he asked in mock surprise, creeping closer to me. "Fox and his little sidekick is going to a carnival." Then suddenly, I felt a needle in my side. My eyes went wide before slowly closing.

"And you're the main prize!"

Those were the last words I heard before I slipped out of consciousness.

Fox McCloud

I walked through the forest, with Ness riding piggy-back , fast asleep. It reminded me of one of the Gorillaz music videos, save for the lack of me chanting "Rock It" and "Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah" over and over again.

As I traveled forward, I was starting to have another one of those flashbacks.

_Flashback!_

Samus and I were in her room, half sitting, half lying down on her bed. I held her in my arms as we both read a book she was holding in her hands. It was her idea, really. At first, I wanted to refuse. But with me being a love struck idiot that I was, I decided it would be better to oblige.

So here I was, lying down, holding her, simultaneously reading the book with her. It was actually a great book. But as great as the book was, I loved holding Samus even more. Her body against mine. Her warmth. Her silky blonde hair. I tried not to think about her so much. But the fact she was in nothing but a black slip didn't help much.

"Good book, huh?" Samus said, breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah," I replied. "A lot better than I thought."

"Why you say that? You thought the book was going to suck?"

"Yeah… but I only cared about hanging out with you."

Samus turned a light shade of pink. "Really…?"

"Really."

We looked at each other for a few moments. Then we resumed reading the book. Then she turned the page.

That's when it started.

As we continued on, we found ourselves reading a love scene. An actual love scene. Not one of those one night stands where they just fuck. An actual love scene.

My heart started to beat faster. But I read on, taking in the descriptions of gentle caresses, comforting kisses, initially shy movements that become confident with time and emotion filled sounds. The words on the page had me imagining the scene, except it was Samus and I performing the act.

I may be a Lylatian, but I was still a guy. I couldn't stop the blood from flowing into a certain area. I breathed in and held my breath. As I expected, Samus sat up and turned her upper body around, looking straight at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I had some conflicting thoughts at that moment. I wanted to feel relieved because she didn't notice the boner, despite body being against mine. But at the same time, in the back of my mind, I was disappointed in myself for the same reason.

Letting out a sigh, I nodded.

"You sure?" Her lower body twisted. She was now over me. "Because your body feels… warmer than usual." I looked her straight in the eye. I then placed my hand on her side.

"Yours does, too," I replied. I then, inadvertently, slid my hand upward a bit. She gave off a soft moan. She then looked down at me, smiling, before lowering her body against mine. For some reason, I couldn't help but keep on rubbing her side. With my other hand, I caressed her cheek, matching her smile. I couldn't help but get pleasure from her moans. I kissed her all over face, but for some reason, avoiding her lips. She, in return, kissed me on the side of my neck. I breathed deeper and deeper before grabbing her and switching our positions. My hand glided slowly down her slips before touching one of her long legs. I kissed a trail from her cheek to the part of her chest where the breast started. I felt her hand on the back of my head, beckoning me to continue.

Before I knew it, I was rubbing myself against her, moaning along with her as I did so. All the while, we exchanged kisses that never land on each other's lips. Our hands ran through our bodies like curious wolf cubs running through grass after seeing it for the first time. This went on for a while.

"That's enough," Samus gasped out. Reluctantly, I stopped. I then removed myself from a top of her.

"That was…. Wow," I said..

"I know," Samus said with a smile. She then pulled the sheets on top of us before pulling me close. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know," I replied. "But you still hadn't told me why."

"Because… you're you." I raised my eyebrows slightly. "I mean, you're the sweetest guy in this whole mansion. I mean, the other guys are cool and all, with the exception of a couple. But you're different. I can empathize with you a lot more than any other person and you always try to make me laugh, even when I'm this close to blowing someones head off." I was silent for a few seconds, looking way before making eye contact again, blushing slightly.

"I love you, too," I said. "For pretty much the same reasons."

I wanted to say 'Because I longed for you for a long time'. I wanted to say 'Because you're more beautiful than the sea of Aquas'. I wanted to say all that and more. But I didn't. I didn't want to risk it, not while the night was going so good.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. I placed my head on her chest, purring slightly. (Yes I purred. Remember, I'm not a fox, per say)

This part of the night was almost routine. We cuddle, and one of us is lulled to sleep by the rhythm of the other's heart.

That night was my turn.

_End Flashback!_

As I walked on, I couldn't help but wonder about that night. Why was I afraid to kiss her? Why didn't I make love to her right there and then? I scoffed.

I might as well be asking myself how the original punch line to the joke "Why did the chicken cross the road?" is supposed to be funny.

_To get to the other side… Whoever invented that joke was in desperate need of Comedy Central._

I then came to a stop near a ledge. I looked downward, seeing what looked like a carnival. I saw a Ferris wheel, one of those tilt-a-whirl thingamajig, and a merry-go-round. Hell, I could even pick up the faint scents of kettle corn and cotton candy.

I smiled a bittersweet smile, remembering the first time Samus and I spent time together. Now I was going to go through a carnival to save her. I don't know if this would count as irony. But I knew one thing: That was fucked up!

I reached behind me and lifted Ness up by the collar, bringing him in front of me. I then swayed himlightly from side to side.

Ness

I opened my eyes, seeing a blurry mass of reddish brown. After a few more blinks and me rubbing my eyes, I recognized the image to be that of Fox.

"Good Morning?" I said sheepishly.

"Hardly," Fox replied before setting me on my feet. I started to stretch a little bit before looking around. The carnival down beloweventually caught my attention.

"The Dark Carnival," I whispered. I then cleared my throat. "So that's where she is?"

Fox nodded. While I could see him in his full color a moment ago, I could now only see his silhouette and his eyes, the latter giving off a white glow.

"Let's go," he murmured.

Kerri

Hi, I'm Kerri. You know, that kid ghost that befriended Samus.

Well, here's some background information. I lived in Silent before it became, this. I was regular child, save for me being a prodigy that, at five years old, is already in the third grade. But other than that, I was your typical child. I had a Mom and Dad. All I needed was a younger brother and my family would be comparable to one of those TV families. Everything was going so well, until Ibecameill one day.

At first, my parents thought it was a cold. However, it was something more, as the cough wouldn't go away. So they took me to the hospital. And I was in the pediatric ward, playing with the other children.

I never got the chance to find out what ailed me. All I remember was the lights going off and me being doused by, what I would later find out, some flammable liquid, and then a fiery death.

I thought it would be the end. But then I awakened, again. I walked across the floor, scared out of mind from all the bodies that weren't reduced to ashes. I remembered looking at one in particular, walking backward. I then tripped, falling through the floor.

Long story short, before I met Samus, I was drifting back and forth, getting a grip on my new found ghost hood. And you all know the rest.

Now here I was, impaled on a wall, just hanging there. However, I wasn't so much as worried as I was bored. But I was still worried about Samus. God knew what that douche bag was doing to her.

I then looked up, hearing the sound of a door opening.

"I got her scent," a voice said. "She might be here." By the sound of the voice, it was a male, about nineteen years old.

"I hope so," another one said. "I'm getting tired of this." This one was also a male, but more of my age.

"In here!" I yelled out. This prompted a sound of feet hitting the floor at a high pace. Then they showed themselves in the door way. Fox and Ness. The ones Samus couldn't shut up about.

"Hi guys…."

They returned the greeting by drawing a gun and summoning flames.

"No, don't attack!"

"Why not?" Ness asked.

"Come on, I need your help. I need to get off this wall."

"You're a ghost," Fox pointed out. "Why don't you just, I don't know, phase through?"

"I can't. It's complicated."

"So why should I help you?"

"Does Samus Aran, ring a bell?"

The two looked at each for a few seconds, but Fox turned his head and looked at me with a façade full of skepticism.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked. I was starting to get angry,

"What's with you, asking questions and such?" I asked, my anger starting to seep through. That turned out to be a mistake on my part.

"What's with me?" Fox asked, a little too calmly. "What's with me?" He started walking towards me, chuckling. "Gee, where do I begin." He then stopped and looked me straight into the eye.

"Let's start. I was sent down here to overlook construction of a stadium. So I decided, hey, this would be a splendid opportunity to go out on a date with Samus. But no, it didn't turn out that way. You want to know what happened? I got my legged bitten and chewed up! I fell through the ground and end up in a tunnel. That tunnel led us to the prison complex, which led us to a giant ass slug. I had to kill that! Then I ended up in another tunnel. I had to walk through an insect hive. For the sake of Samus, I had to face them. Then Ness gets kidnapped by one of them. Samus and I had to go find him. We find him, and we end up at the hospital. We see a room full of burnt bodies of little children.

"Ness here goes crazy and I had to console him afterwards. And just when I thoughtit was safe, Ithought I could havea nice moment with Samus! But no, her suit, which was missing ever since the beginning, wants to show up. And it wasn't happy! Samus forced us to leave. Which I now regret even more. I end in a room in some apartment. I then almost get my head chopped off. I leave the room, end up on a train. I kissed who I thought was Samus, only to realize I was kissing one of the many whatever-the-fuck-they-are running around this Hell hole. I then almost die in a train crash. Two people from my past I hated second to most reappear and try to torture me. We then end up in one big ass doll house, only to get attacked by little kids like you who then turned into fucking…." He shuddered before continuing. "Anyway, I then get attacked by chess pieces. Yes, fucking chess pieces. I then had to burn that house down. And now here I am, searching for Samus.

"NOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S WITH ME!"

I now I got a good look . His fur was unkempt, even by animal standards. His eyes were not bloodshot, but looked it has seen many wars. I whimpered slightly, regretting my earlier tone.

"Sorry…" I said apologetically. I really was. I touched his faced with finger tips, which caused him to shiver. "But I can prove I know about Samus. Honest."

"Okay," Ness said, startling me slightly. He hadn't speak since before Fox's 'little' outburst. "Prove it."

"You're Ness, a boy with psychic ability," I said. His eyes widened slightly. "And you…" I pointed at Fox. "You're Fox McCloud, protector of the Lylat."

"Tell me something that isn't public knowledge."

"You took Samus to a Christmas carnival because neither of you had money to get each other a gift. And you won her a pink bunny."

Fox looked at me for a few seconds. At first, the look on his face basically said 'What the fuck?'. He then gripped the hilt of the sword and yanked it out. I felt to the floor, but landed on my feet.

"Thank you," I said. "Samus is somewhere I near. I know it. I'll help you find her. I promise."

"Thanks," Fox said. "Now explain to me how you knew that little tidbit about me."

I explained everything. From living days all the way to how I ended up here. After the story, Fox looked down at the sword.

"Thissword can do that?" he asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" I replied.

"No. When I grabbed this sword, I just wanted something to kill one of those things. It is asword, after all."

"That is what a sword is usually used for," Ness said matter-of-factly.

"True," I admitted.

Fox McCloud

I turned away from the girl, smelling the air. Samus was definitely. But so was another person. A male. I also smelled a lot of blood. I turned to the ghost girl.

"Was Samus hurt?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No," I said. "He just made a lot of threats on how he will try to kill you. You know, the normal bad guy monologue."

"I see," I said. "What is your name, by the way?"

"I'm Kerri, nice to meet you." She put her hand out. I took it, shivering a bit, and gave it a hearty shake. I then sighed.

"Sorry for going off on you," I apologized. She merely smiled and nodded.

"No worries." I nodded slightly.

"Let's go."

The three of us moved out, heading for the exit. We went up some stairs, leaving the lab, which also happened to be a basement. The ground floor looked like a regular living room, save for the demonic and Satanic painting. By mere reaction, I crossed myself with my fingers.

We made our selves out of the building, which was just a mere cabin. What stood in front of us was the Dark Carnival.

I readied my pistol, then looked down at Kerri.

"Look, if things get too hot, I want you to hide until the smoke clears, got that?" She nodded. "Good!"

I then went into pure mercenary mode. I cocked the gun, ready to put these creatures to sleep. Permanently.

I stalked down the path, following my nose. I got that fucker's scent. He wasn't going to live long. I saw a sign.

FREE PSYCHIC READING

Curiously, I decided to check it out. With my gun in my right hand, I walked into the tent the sign was near. I pushed aside the mere curtain that was blocking the way.

"Good that you could make it, Fox, Ness, and Kerri," a voice said. It came from a woman. She was pale and black hair. She was a whole lot younger then I imagined. I have to say mid to late twenties. She had a heart shaped face with dark eyes that looked like it could peer into one's soul. But they weren't scary. On the contrary… they looked kind of familiar.

"I guess -" I started.

"That your reputations precedes you?" I stood there, surprised.

"How'd you know I was going to say that?"

"I wasn't. I knew Ness was going to complete that statement for you." I looked at Ness, seeing him blush slightly. I then turned back to her.

"You're good," the three of us said. She chuckled slightly.

"Now I didn't even need psychic abilities to know that you were going to say that."

"Psychic?" Kerri asked. She then turned to Ness. "Like you?"

"Two different kind of psychics," Ness explained. "Psychic is not really a proper term for me. It's just something we used to refer to me as because a fellow psychic, Mewtwo, is a psychic pokemon. That, and it gets annoying referring to myself as a 'telekinetic slash pyrokinetic slash electrokinetic.'"

"I see."

"Yup, I'm just the regular kind."

"So what can you tell me?" Fox said, taking a seat in front of the woman.

"What do you want to know," she said, taking out a sketchbook and pencil. I raised my eyebrow. She saw this. "You expected me to carry a deck of Tarot cards, right?"

"That's what psychics normally carry, along with a crystal ball and all that."

"You're one to talk about normal, Mister Mercenary-at-seventeen."

"Touché." I then looked at Ness and Kerri. "Hey, could you two stand outside of the tent for a few minutes." At first they were reluctant. Obviously they didn't trust her. "Don't worry, she's not one of them." They nodded before leaving the ten. I then looked at her. She started to sketch.

"So, what do you need?" she asked.

"If you're a psychic, why don't you use you abilities to find out?" I questioned.

"Sometimes using my abilities is like a friend telling me the ending of a movie when I'm watching it, you know?" she said, still sketching. I nodded.

"Look… The person I'm rescuing really means a lot to me. She was always there. I mean, so was my best friend Falco. But I don't feel the same wayabout him as I do about her. At least, I hope not." I chuckled, showing I was joking slightly. The woman chuckled with me. "I love her so much. But not in a way like friend. Way more than that. Whenever I hold her, I just want to caress and kiss her. Hell, I want to make love to her for days on end. But whenever I try to tell her, I just turn into a fucking coward and chicken out. What I want to know is… Does she feel the same way?"

She continued sketching for a few minutes. She then sighed.

"Kid, that doesn't sound like a problem in need of psychic reading," she said. "It sounds like a personal problem."

"Can't you answer?"

"I could, but I won't." I was speechless for a few seconds.

"Why not?" I asked, breaking the brief silence.

"Look kid, I could. I could tell you if she either loves you and wants to make love to you over and over again until all you two can see is one huge blur for a week or if she thinks of you as a brother and merelygoing out with you would be like incest to her, let alone... you know. But how would that benefit you in the long run? Tell me something. Did you go asking a psychic if you would survive the wars you've been through?" I shook my head. "Of course not. You took everything that came at you like the soldier, airman, and part time seaman you are. You found outon your own. I know finding out if someone loves you is harder than war itself, weird as that may be. But if I gave you the answer to that question now, then you really will be a coward. And I know you're not a coward. Not after all you've been through."

I didn't know what surprised me more. The fact that a complete stranger is unable to strike a nerve. Or the fact she was able to do and say all that while not even averting her gaze or actions from sketching. She then looked at me. I sighed.

"You're right," I said.

"I know," she replied. She then dropped her sketch book face down. "You're a strong person Fox. I could feel your aura. You have one of a survivor, a warrior, a hero. But if you tell Samus how you feel, no matter the outcome, you'll be a stronger person, okay?" I nodded slightly. "Now, is there anything else you need before I say 'get that ass moving'?"

I looked up at her. There was one thing I did want from her. I knew I only met her just five minutes ago. Ten minutes tops. But it was something I really needed.

"Would a hug be too much to ask for?" I asked. She smiled slightly.

"Usually, yes." She then stood up and made her way towards me. She then wrapped her arms around me, delicately pressing my face into her stomach. "But it looks like you need one." I wrapped my arms around her, thinking about Samus. This lady's warmth was very comforting. After a few moments, I released her.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," she replied. "I do want one favor, though."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Can I hold on to your pickaxe for a couple of minutes. It… interests me."

I looked at her strangely, then sighed. "Hold on. I have to see if it's okay with him."

I reached over my back and pulled out my pickaxe.

_Is it okay?_

_Yes. Don't worry…_

I nodded, then handed it to her.

"Thanks, it will only be a few minutes. Go join your son. He's chatting up a storm with Kerri. I think you can add one more to your family."

I nodded, then sat up. I smiled at her before exiting.

Vixy McCloud

I waited for my son to exit before reverting to my true form. I sighed, looking down at my ghost form. I then laid the pickaxe on the table.

"You can come out now."

"'Bout time," a voice said. James then squeezed himself out of the mining tool turned weapon. He sat on the table. "I'm really getting tired of this 'Help our son from the shadows' shit."

"That's how it is. Be is, more or less, over our deaths," I pointed out. "Our presence could have him longing for us all over again You remember he ended up? Slitting his wrists, getting drunk every night. And don't get me started on all the fights he got into."

"I know, I know! But fuck, it's frustrating having to show up in his dreams or as a mere hallucination." He sighed.

"At least Fox still remembers you…" I muttered. James hanged his head, making me regret what I said.

"Don't remind me," James said.

"It wasn't your fault," I said, trying to break him from his sadness.

"It wasn't your car," he countered.

We stayed silent for a few moments, letting the tension dissipate slowly.

He then looked at me smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"I bet it is," I said teasingly. I walked over and sat on his lap. I sighed slightly. "I guess our boy got himself into trouble again." James merely scoffed.

"A McCloud's life is like a cattle pasture," he replied. "It wouldn't really be one without the bullshit." He then smiled. "That's one good thing about being dead. No more bullshit. Nothing to be angry about."

"Which is why you possessed your own son to kill Pigma?" I said, a little annoyed.

"Like that fuck face didn't deserve it!" James replied, getting angry. I remained on his lap, knowing he wasn't angry at me. "I recruited him onto my team. I invited him into my house. He ate my food! And that's how he repays me? By turning on me!" He sighed. I stroke her cheek with my hand.

"Don't worry about it," I said. "You're with me now." I kissed him. His eyes closed along with mine. I moved my body around until I was straddling him. I finally broke the contact between our lips, breathing hard. "I love you, you know that?"

"Of course I know!" he exclaimed. "Only love can have you putting up with irregular hours and worrying about me coming home. Not to mention the usual bad habits. I'm surprised you hadn't kick me out on the curb." He then kissed my forehead. I laughed .

"You give me too much credit, and yourself too little." As I said this, I traced the line of his jaw.

"Really?" James mused. "Well, I'll give you the latter, but not the former." This made me blush. "But I hope you know I love you, too."

"Of course," I said.

We kissed again. But this time, James initiated. James' tongue eased itself into my mouth, dancing with my tongue. I moaned, gently pushed him down on the table. He caressed my back with one hand, encouraging my activities. I took my left hand and searched out his free hand, eventually lacing my fingers between his.

I never felt so… alive. I wish I could make love to him right there an then. Too bad I'm dead. But could I still? James must of read my mind, because he reluctantly broke the kiss.

"I wonder…" James said before starting to remove my clothing. I smiled down at him, blushing slightly.

Fox McCloud

I just stood outside, watching the children play. I smiled, seeing that Ness wasn't too corrupted by this place.

As for Kerri, she was already starting to grow on me. Maybe because I wanted somebody I could trust. That, and she was now my only connection to Samus.

I turned my head, seeing the psychic exit the tent. She seemed tired and bewildered.

"Thanks, kiddo," she said, sounding as if she just exited ecstasy.

"You welcome," I said. "Did it serve your purpose?" She raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"You can say that." I couldn't help but hear a giggle come from the weapon, and she giggled as well. She then sobered up a little. "Now get your ass moving. A hot blonde needs you!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" I then turned to Ness and Kerri. "Come on kids. We have to save mom."

I drew my gun and waited for the two to follow me. I then took the lead, pistol drawn.

Ness

We were following Fox's nose as he sniffed around. I looked left and right, watching out for anything that jumped. I then stopped. Fox obviously heard this, because he stopped, too.

"What's up?" Fox asked. He then heard it. Kerri looked at us mysteriously.

"What?" she asked.

There they were again. Another pack of hungry dogs. But they weren't just any pack. Those were the same ones who ripped me apart. They were the ones who killed me before. I remembered them very well. They were going to pay.

"Dad, go," I said.

"What!" Fox exclaimed, scoffing a bit. "Were you inhaling the smoke caused by your fire attacks!"

"Don't worry." I looked over my shoulder. "I'll be okay!"

"You sure? I don't want to have to go looking for you, too."

"I promise." Fox stood there for a few minutes, he then signaled for Kerri to follow as he walked past the dogs. They were a lot more intelligent then I gave them credit for. They knew what I wanted.

"Don't make me regret this," he said. I nodded, then looked toward the four legged demons.

"Hi, I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself earlier," I started. I then cleared my throat. "My name is Ness, last name McCloud." My eyes then glowed. My left eyes spewed out flames while the right one crackled with electricity. "But seeing as I'm going to exact some payback, you can call me a bitch."

The first dog tried to attack me, only to fall like ashes. Just like the last time. This time however, I wasn't on the defensive. Before they could react, I let loose a blitzkrieg of lightning, putting the dogs to sleep. I didn't even look behind me to know five demon canines were lunging at me. I smiled, feeling a wall of fire behind me.

"Firewall," I mused. "Gotta love computer advancement." The atmosphere was reminiscent of the forest firestorm. The dogs stopped for a minute. I looked at them.

"You have two choices," I said. "Either leave and I'll spare your lives, or you can fight and face an ill fate." They all growled and stalked forward.

"Dumb asses," I hissed out quietly. I then said a silent prayer.

"Forgive me Lord, for I'm going to ferry them to hell."

Fox McCloud

Word of advice. Whenever you're in a haunted ghost town, and you end up in carnival, never go to a funhouse. Unless you had a reason.

Following my nose like a bloodhound, this was where Kerri and I ended up. I looked around the hall of mirrors, blinking a couple of times. I saw a reflection of me, and me only. I looked at Kerri with a look of confusion.

"You see a reflection when you look into a mirror. I see another world."

I nodded. I then saw a flash in the mirrors. All I caught was a bloody lab coat.

"Who's there?" I yelled out. I then crouched in pain. I reached towards my stomach, only to pull back and see blood on my fingers. This felt familiar. "Fucker!" I stood up again. "COME OUT!"

"Why?" a voice said. "It's fun making you suffer." I smelled the air, but the scent was all over the place. But I knew who it was. It was the guy who was with Samus. I bared my teeth.

"Coward!" I growled out. I walked on, gun trained. I then felt a chill go through my body. I turned around, shivering. I then saw a ghost. It wasn't just any ghost. It was Leon. Kerri started backing up.

"Jeez, Leon," I said. "What isit with you? I really want to know." I actually lowered my gun.

"You didn't know?" he said. "I always get vengeance."

He then disappeared.

"Oh shit…" I frantically looked around. I did not like my situation. Not one bit. I was in a funhouse with Leon's ghost and the guy who was able to capture a bounty hunter of the upper echelon. How could this get any worse?

My ears picked up the sound of minuscule legs hitting the ground.

"They didn't…"

I turned around slowly to see a whole herd of those cockroaches I saw earlier. I backed up slowly. All this time, I forgot about Kerri.

"Kerri, anyway you can help me out?" I said, stuttering to words. She smiled as she floated up in the air. She then flew forward, straight through them. They were frozen. Completely frozen.

"Thanks," I said, blinking a few times. "Um…. Can Leon do that to me?"

"No," she said. "You're not cold-blooded." I nodded, searching for Leon. Unfortunately, the fact he didn't have a reflection didn't help things much.

"Scared, are we?" the lab coat said.

"Kind of pitiful you have to resort to insects to scare me," I returned. "Couldn't scare me on your own?"

"I'm not trying to scare you. I'm trying to kill you!" Feeling the same chill up my spine, I immediately ducked. I looked up to see Leon. He smiled maliciously before diving into a mirror. I looked at him with pure hatred.

"That's it, Fox, hate me!" Leon exclaimed before laughing out loud maniacally.

However, him diving into the mirror turned out to be a huge mistake. In the same mirror, an angelappeared behindhim. The angel had a wreath on his head and a toga, not unlike a ancient Roman emperor. Instead of having the halo above his head, however, he had it around his left forearm. He pulled out a bow, but then it was separated into two swords. He brought the swords above him, making an X. He then slashed at Leon. Leon screamed out, falling into evaporating pieces. The angel then looked at me, smiling slightly.

"Go Fox," he said. As he said this, all the mirrors shattered, except for his, with all the pieces making a pathway. "She's waiting for you." The mirror he was in started cracking.

"Wait!" I yelled. "I'm thankful and all, but who are you!" He merely chuckled.

"You'll find out soon enough." His mirror shattered completely. I smiled slightly. Kerri chuckled.

"You're just making friends today?" she mused. I nodded, before traveling down the glass path.

Ness

I was now on my knees, tired from all the huge battle. Unfortunately, there were five dogs left, and I was out energy.

"Oh well," I said, hearing the growls and the hearing the sound of the feet hitting the blood-soaked ground. "Here comes another reincarnation."

I braced myself for what was coming, closing my eyes. I got the sound of gunshots instead. I opened my eyes and look ahead. There were no dogs left. They were either turned into ashes, or mutilated. I turned around to see a tall man. He had stubble on his face. He also had a long strip of cloth tied around his head. He was in black camouflage jump suit with a Kevlar vest. He tookout a cigarette and a lighter.

"Not bad kid," he said before lighting the cancer stick. He put it to his mouth before inhaling. "Not bad at all." He then took a turn behind one of the game booths.

Who was he?"

Fox McCloud

I slammed my foot against the door, knocking it down. I turned to Kerri. I didn't even say anything. She understood. Immediately she sank into the ground.

I stepped into the room, blinded by bright light at first. I then blinked a few times. I was in what seemed like another lab. It was huge and circular, having no corners whatsoever. There were also many lab tables with straps.It did not take me long to spot Samus, who was strapped down to a table.

"Samus!"

"She's out cold," a voice said. I then turned around to see the lab coat. He walked past me, smiling. "Beautiful, just beautiful. It's no wonder you went through Hell to find her." He walked over to her, smiling. "But you're after her for a much deeper reason aren't you." The man stroked her hair, right in front of me. This fucker actually had the nerve to do that to me.

"Don't touch her!" I ordered with a grim calmness.

"Oooooh, someone's jealous." I bared my teeth. This guy was really starting to piss me off.

"Do you enjoy pissing me off?" I asked.

"Not really," he replied. "Don't get me wrong, it's fun and all. But that's not what I'm being paid for."

"Paid?"

"Yes, paid. I'm just like you. I take a job for money. But I don't take any job. No, no. I take high profile do-gooders that just can't help but stick their noses in places they don't belong. That's where you come in." I raised my eyebrows. "You've pissed a lot of people in your day, Mr. McCloud. Especially to my client in particular." I sighed. Not this old tune again.

"Who?"

"You'll find out soon. You see, you've -"

"I get it!" I interrupted. "I'm always there. I'm always thwarting schemes, blah blah blah, add more super-villainous bullshit here, blah blah blah." I rolled my eyes. "You know, this is starting to become more clichéd minute by minute. So clichéd in fact that I have feeling this is just a fucking cover-up. There has to be more to your boss's plan."

"There is," he admitted. "You see this place? This place is paradise. We're going to spread this place on to the whole world. And all people will be cleansed!"

"Cleansed?" I asked.

"Cleansed! We've already cleansed this town! And next, the Earth will experience Hell on Earth. And all I have to do is eliminate you. My client's beasts were a distraction. But I had to find a weakness. So I had your things confiscated in the night. Including her suit.

Mother….

"Using her suit," he continued. "I was able lure her away from you. And that's when I struck."

….fucker.

"……" I pulled out my gun, ready to shoot.

"You sure you want to shoot me?" he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you want to tear me apart with your bare hands." He then smiled. "But two lives -" He pointed to at me and Samus, indicating whose lives he was talking about. "- says you can't. But if you do win, you can leave with your girlfriend. I mean, that is the reason you came here, right?"

I contemplated this as the barrel was aimed at his chest. A part of me wanted to just shoot him right there and then. However, another part of me thought back. He was the reason I was looking for Samus. He was the reason Samus forced me to run. He was the reason I was jumping through dark portals. He was the reason I kissed the fake Samus. He was the reason I almost died in a train crash. He was the reason I went through Stephen King's dollhouse. Needless to say, the Smasher in me wanted nothing less than to kick his ass.

I threw my weapons aside, before stretching and cracking my joints.

"Good little fox," he said. He then smiled maliciously. "Oh, but allow me to change for the occasion!"

Another word of advice: If something seems to simple, then it is.

Much to my surprise, the man grew in size. His features became a lot more wolf-like. In mere minutes, he was a werewolf with bloodstained fur. Did I also mention he was four times my size?

Before I could even say "Ah fuck!", I was immediately in a one-handed choke.

"A little transformation, courtesy of my client!" he growled out before throwing me towards the wall. I immediately, twisted through the air before my feet landed on the wall. With claws drawn, I used my feet to propel forward as I lunged at the werewolf. That turned out to be a mistake on my part. He picked up an empty lab table and swung it at me like a baseball bat. All I heard was a metal clang before flying against the same wall I lunged from. This time, I collided with the wall before sliding downward. I didn't even get a chance to favor my left side before I felt a foot crashing down on my stomach. I wretched in pain before I felt a fist to my face.

"Pitiful!" the monster mocked out. "I guess you're nothing without your weapons. And you call yourself a Smasher!"

If pain was an ocean, then I must be drowning in it right now. I didn't see this monster coming. He picked me up by the back of my shirt, only for me to fall as the shirt took all it could handle, shredding to pieces.

"Too bad, Fox," it said. "I actually thought you was going to last longer. But don't worry." He reared his fist back for the crushing blow. "Samus and I will have some fun before she joins you."

Oh yeah, one last tip: Never piss me off!

Instantly, my vision turned black and white. My already long fur grew a lot longer. My teeth and claws grew larger and sharper. Immediately, I jumped out of the way. He looked at me, a little surprised. I grabbed his arm.

"RRRROOOOOOOOOOOWWGGGG!"

Translation: Your ass is mine!

Immediately, I ran forward and grabbed the creature's tail. Without hesitance, I ripped it off completely. Just as soon he reared back in pain, jumped upward before sinking my teeth and claws into the wolf's back and shoulder. He instantly grabbed me and tore me off of him. Unfortunately, for him, a whole load of his flesh went with me.

I wanted to say get your fucking hands off of me, but seeing as all my words came out as feral sounds, I decided to action would be better than words. I grabbed his hand with my hands (two fingers in each hand) and played a game wishbone.

That was for him even touching her. What I was about to do next was for him even talking about "having fun" with Samus. I pushed him down to the ground. I smiled, going through every last violent I saw in my head. I then settled on _Sin City_.

_So what did Hartigan do to that Yellow Bastard at the end… Oh yeah…._

Samus Aran

"Samus…. Samus…."

I moaned a little before awaking. My vision was blurry for a bit. I blinked a few times before my image regained its sharpness. I then stopped cold when saw who it was.

"Fox?" I said. He smiled at me. "FOX!" I moved to hug him, only to find out I was strapped down. I blushed a little. "Um… Fox, could you please?" He nodded slightly.

"Close your eyes and stand still," he said. I did as he said. All I heard was the sound of hands flying through the air and leather straps being sliced. "You can open your eyes now. Even move."

"You don't have to tell me twice," I said. I immediately shot up and hugged him. I don't normally cry to easily, but I couldn't help shed a few tears. "God, I missed you!"

"So did I," he replied, caressing my back. I felt tears against my shoulders.

"Are you crying?" I asked. He nodded. "Good, I didn't want to be the only one." I was joking of course.

"Any room for us?" a voice said. Fox and I broke our embrace and looked towards the direction of the voice.

There they were. Ness and Kerri. I held back my tears and smiled as the two ran our arms.

There we were. A family. All four us in one mass of embraces. For once in a long while, I was happy. Just happy.

I looked at Fox, who caught my stare. He blinked at me several times in different patterns. Morse code.

_I have something I need to tell you, as soon as you have the time._

I blinked back at him.

_So do I._


	16. A little piece of Heaven

**Disclaimer**: The following contains lemon. Read at your own risk. The lyrics belong to Hoobastank. 

_You know what's funny? I've been through situations that the average person wouldn't even dare to think about. But yet I can't even get enough courage to tell Fox how I feel. Funny… in a sad way.  
-Samus Aran_

Fox McCloud

A part of me couldn't help but laugh at the moment. I know we were a family now. But we were not your average "nuclear" family. Samus and I were a pair of heroes-for-hire, our son has mental powers, and our daughter is not really alive. But damn if I had it any other way. We eventually broke our mass embrace.

"Well, now that that's over," Samus said, jokingly. "We need to find a way out of here."

I nodded slightly. "I guess we have go out the way we came in."

"Or we could just take that way," Kerri replied, pointing behind me. I turned around. There it was. Another portal. Just like the one I found behind that grandfather clock.

"Ummmmmmm…." Ness and I sounded at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Samus said. Ness walked towards me, stopping towards my right, scratching the back of his head. He then turned around and faced Samus.

"You see, we took a to a train station," he started.

"And we ended up on a train where something… embarrassing… happened," I continued. Kerri, at that point, looked like she was holding back a laugh. This prompted Samus to glare daggers towards her direction, which in turn, silenced Kerri. Samus then looked at me and blinked at me in Morse code. I nodded. I reminded her of something else she needed to tell me.

"So what do we do?" Samus asked.

I didn't answer at first. I had to think about it. I had no idea where that portal went. Sure, the first one lead me to an apartment. But then again, my head was almost sliced off, and the doorway might as well have been sealed with concrete and steal. Hopefully (and this was wishful thinking on my part), we end up in the hospital or the apartment. I sighed.

"We go through," I decided.

Ness

Kerri looked a little apprehensive. I looked at her.

"You okay?" I said, stepping towards her. She looked at me, then shook her head no.

"I'm a little afraid," she admitted. I smiled slightly.

"That makes two of us," I replied. She raised her eyebrows.

"You're scared, too?" she asked. I chuckled.

"You have no idea. You should of seen the many times I threw up before I got here." I then tilted my head slightly. "Would it make you feel better if I hold your hand." She nodded, and I took one of her cold hands into mine. It took every fiber in my being not to shiver.

"Thank you," she said, looking down at the floor for a few seconds and before looking me in the eye.

I nodded towards, then I looked up at Fox and Samus.

"We're ready," I said.

Samus Aran

Fox and I looked at each other, smiling at the sibling moment Kerri and Ness had. I then looked down at our hands. My left hands moved slowly to Fox's right hand. As if sensing what I wanted, his hand met mine halfway. I looked down at him, seeing an innocent smile on his face. I bent over gave a kiss on his forehead. This caused him to blush. I squeezed his hand softly before lacing my fingers in between his.

"We're ready," I said.

"On three?" Fox asked. The rest of us nodded. He sighed. "Okay, on three. One. Two. Three!"

We all walked forward. My eyes were closed. I felt a sudden drop in the temperature. I shivered a bit before I felt my face hit what seemed like carpet. I opened my eyes to see we were an apartment. I stood up, dusting myself off. I looked around, taking in a desk, a full set of furniture, a normal sized kitchen, and small hallway that probably lead to two rooms and a bathroom.

"This was my pad for a few minutes," Fox explained. I nodded as I went to the front door and tried to open it. However, it seemed as if we were locked in. I looked at Fox.

"The only way to exit is by portal."

I nodded. I then saw a stuffed animal. More specifically, a pink rabbit with its head sliced off, and covered with blood. It looked familiar. I opened my mouth.

"Don't ask," Fox said. He collapsed on the couch while Ness and Kerri went down the hall, maybe to go to the bathroom. I took a seat next to Fox on the couch.

"What a long strange trip it's been, huh?" I said. Fox nodded. I turned my face and looked at him. Well, not look at him, but study him. His fur grew longer since the last time I seen him. He almost looked like a wolf. His eyes were red, obviously from lack of sleep. The stench of blood surrounded like a planet's atmosphere, as if he went on a killing spree to find me. His eyes emulated pain, as if he had witnessed a death.

I was studying Fox so hard it didn't occur to me that he was studying me as well.

"You okay?" Fox asked, slightly surprising me. I blinked a few times, then slightly frowned.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," I replied. I then grabbed his hand as I stood up, tugging him.

"Where are we going?" he said, standing up a little hesitantly.

"To take a bath. We smell like shit." Fox followed me as I walked towards the hallway, showing no sign of protest. I didn't know whether that was because we really did smell like shit (which we did), or he was too tired to protest. We walked down the hall, checking each door along the way. The first door revealed Ness and Kerri playing a game of Patty Cake. I smiled slightly before pulling Fox down the hall. The next door happened to be the bathroom. Which meant the third door was an empty bedroom.

The bathroom was normal. It had a tub, a sink, and a toilet. Nothing too special. Smiling, I finally released my hold on Fox and closed the door behind us. I then locked it. Fox watched me, a light blush on his face. I smiled, stroking his cheek before kissing his other cheek. This kiss was a little prolonged, and this caused him to shiver a bit.

I pulled back and looked at him. I moved towards the bath tub, my finger trailing his jaw line.

Fox McCloud

I looked at her with a look of fear and wonder. It was if she knew how I was going to react. As she turned on the water, I looked in the medicine cabinet, hoping to find a razor, electric or otherwise. I found one of those old long steel straight edge razor. You know, like the one you see in barbershops and old west movies. I removed my clothes and started cutting off various amounts of fur. It took me a while, oblivious to the fact I was naked right in front of Samus. That was, until I right after I was done shaving. I felt a tug on my tail.

I completely froze.

"Calm down, Fox," Samus said. "It's only me."

"I know. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I've never been naked in front of anyone who wasn't my parents before." Samus was silent for a few moments. I didn't need eyes on the back of my head to know she had a look of surprise on her face.

"You haven't?" Samus said. "I don't believe that. I mean, you're the great Fox McCloud. I'm pretty sure you've been laid many times."

My response was pure silence when I turned my head to look at Samus, who was down to her undergarments.

"Oh…" She blushed.

"Don't feel embarrassed," I said. "I get that all the time. Fact is, a lot of people wanted to…. do the deed. But the fact is, I'm not the kind of person who can have sex with any willing person. Especially with some fan girls who wouldn't even go out on a date with me if I was just an average Joe rather than a famous mercenary." I scoffed a bit. "I much rather keep my virginity as long as I can."

Samus Aran

I put my arms around Fox, making him tense up. I sighed before kissing him on the back of his neck.

"Are you nervous?" I asked. He nodded slowly. I looked behind me, seeing the tub full of water. I was now curious.

"So you've never seen a girl in the nude?"

"Nope."

I then smiled. I reached into the open medicine cabinet and took out what looked like a bottle of half-finished bottle of body wash. As my smile widened, I scooped Fox into my arms. This caused Fox to yelp in a surprise.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked. I just kept on smiling as I stepped my feet into the tub. I then lowered myself in a sitting position, successfully getting Fox in the water. He splashed around before settling down, sitting opposite of me. I smiled slightly, using my finger to tell him to come closer. Reluctantly, he move closer towards me.

"Let's get you cleaned up," I said. I took the bottle, turned it upside down and squeezed it over him, releasing the contents on top of him. I was about to turn the bottle right-side up, but he took the bottle and pour some of the contents on me as well. He squeezed the rest of the body wash into the water before discarding the bottle. He running his hands through my air, making it fill up with lather. I returned the favor, running fingers through his fur. I smiled as he responded to my touch with purrs. The scent of blood left him and was replaced by an herbal aroma.

Fox McCloud

As I lathered up her hair, I couldn't help but look at her. She was beautiful. But not only on the outside. On the inside as well. Ever since we became friends, she was always there for me. During the few times I did cry since I lived in the Smash Mansion, she was always there to wipe away my tears. She made me laugh, and her very presence lifted my presence.

I suddenly growled.

"I can't take it," I said as my arms drop to the side of Samus's shoulders. She looked at me as if I grew a second head. (After being in this place for God knows how long, I almost thought I had at that moment).

"Can' take what?" she asked. She gave me a look of genuine concern. I've seen that look many times before. Especially when I comeback from mercenary runs with my ribs cracked or my mouth filled with blood after holding it back someone I don't stain my Arwing. I shook my head.

"This!" I said, turning my head to the right. "This whole situation. I've been brave enough to face Andross, twice! I've faced Aparoids, Star Wolf, genetically engineered creatures, and now these fucking shits that's been running around. Hell, I've faced one of my biggest, if not my biggest, fear, which, when you think of it, is a joke. And yet I don't even have the balls enough to turn to you and say…." I trailed off, my voice cracking. Put my hands up to my eyes, trying to not avail to stop the flow of tears. I felt like a coward. I felt helpless. More helpless than I ever did in my life. In the back of my head, a part of me was laughing at me, taunting me.

_Coward… Cry Baby…_

I sobbed for a good while until I felt fingers run up and down my spine. The touch was soothing. Eventually, my sobs were quelled, though tears were still flowing down my cheek. Samus cupped both of my cheeks in her hands and turned my head towards me. As our eyes met, she had a look that was a strange mix of pity and desire.

"Tell me what?" she asked softly. She dropped her hand slightly and stroked the area of my pulse softly, as if to put my fears to rest. If that was her purpose, she was doing a great job.

"I love you, Samus."

Her eyes widened slightly and her jaw drop a little bit. She looked like she was halfway between shock and disbelief. She was speechless. I looked at her for a few more seconds before dropping my head slightly. But as it lowered, Samus's index finger slid down the line of my jaw before it stopped under my chin. I raised my head, reestablishing the contact between our eyes.

"I have to confess something," she said. "When I was captured… and while I was conscious, I was in this surveillance room, with that guy. He was pretty much keeping tabs on you ever since you got on the platform in the train station. So, I've seen some stuff and heard some stuff. Well, not really hear some stuff. More like read your lips on screen."

I blinked a few times. It took a while me a little bit of time before it dawned on me.

"So you saw me…" I started.

"Yup," Samus answered. She scowled. "I was pissed."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't me kissing you." My eyes went wide a little.

"Does that mean -?" Two fingers landed on my lips before I could complete my statement.

"Yes, my little vulpine," Samus cooed softly as those fingers moved from my lips to my cheek. "I love you, too."

Samus Aran

I noticed his hands move towards my face. They didn't stop until they gently touched my cheeks. He was definitely in disbelief and was hoping this was real. I did the same, echoing the same sentiments. Everything seemed real. His dark green eyes, usually filled with pain, portrayed wonder and joy. They also showed something I never noticed before, though it wasn't exactly hidden.

They showed innocence.

Smiling, I pulled him close.

"No Fox," I said reassuringly. "This isn't a dream." I placed my hand on the back of his head as I quickly but smoothly closed the gaps between our lips, closing my eyes slowly. His lips didn't move at first, obviously still in disbelief. However, he eventually moved his lips with mine, wrapping his left arm around me while his right hand rested on my chin.

At that moment, everything else was forgotten. We forgot we were almost killed on several occasions. We forgot that were in Hell. We forgot about our barriers. Actually, let me rephrase that: We demolished our barriers. The only thing that mattered were us.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally broke our kiss. I looked at Fox, who looked at me with a look full of joy. I smiled, before standing up, taking him by the hand.

"Come," I said. "I have more to show you." While Fox nodded, a part of me wondered if he was so high off of the kiss he just didn't fuck where I took him. My smiled grew larger. This was going to be a night none of us will forget.

Fox McCloud

As Samus guided me down the hall, I was thinking back to the kiss. The first kiss I ever had. For all I cared, she could taken me to go butterfly catching. I barely even noticed that we entered another room. It then dawned on me that we were in a bedroom. I instantly froze like liquid nitrogen was dropped over my head. I squeezed Samus's hand. She turned around and looked at me.

"Oh yeah…" she said. "You're nervous, aren't you?" I nodded. She smiled sympathetically. "That's going to have to change." She signaled towards the bed. Reluctantly, I walked over and sat down. "No Fox. Think about how you were positioned when we were reading that book." I nodded slightly before grabbing the two pillows and stacking them on top of each other. Satisfied with the result, I put myself in a half sitting, half-lying position. She smiled seductively before making her way towards the side of the bed opposite of the pillows. I then got a good look of her.

She was standing there, dripping wet from the shower. Her golden locks was now brownish-yellow ropes. She had a face of an angel (though whether it was an angel of mercy or angel of death was all in the eye of the beholder). Not to be forgotten, she had a bust with long slender legs. Her blue eyes looked at me, smiling.

"My, my, aren't we excited," Samus said teasingly. It then occurred to me that while Samus left the bathroom in her lingerie still in place, I left the bathroom completely naked. I was embarrassed, turning bright red. She merely smiled, licking her lips semi-sadistically. Her hands started to make contact with the mattress. But then they moved forward as Samus was eventually in a stalking crawl. I now felt like a fly trapped in a spider's web.

After what seemed like ages, her face was in front of mine, making me shiver in fear. She smiled slightly, sympathy blazoned on her eyes.

Author's P.O.V.

Samus straddled Fox, her hands landing on his cheeks. Fox blushed furiously, feeling himself getting even more aroused from her touches. His hands eventually moved up and down her sides before stroking her back, craving the contact. Smiling from the touch, Samus bent over and whispered into his ear, brushing her lips grazing against it like a wet paintbrush making a light stroke against canvas.

"Go up."

Fox's hand traveled upward until they were just under her shoulder blades, making her moan.

"Right there," Samus cooed. Fox focused on rubbing those areas while Samus mimicked his actions, getting the same reactions. Samus then planted her lips against hi. As the two prolonged the kiss, Samus's tongue stroked against his lips, asking him permission to enter. Complying, Fox parted his lips and jaw open, allowing entry. Her tongue ventured into the area with unmatched bravery, gently begging for his tongue to dance by stroking it underneath. Fox moaned at the sweet taste of it, his tongue engaging Samus's in a seemingly century-long, intense waltz, causing their heartbeats to rise. They savored each other's kiss to the point that each were fighting back tears of happiness.

Samus eventually broke the kiss, causing Fox to whimper in protest.

"Don't worry, love," she said reassuringly. "There'll be a lot more loving in store for you." He purred in response. She looked down at the area below his belt. Smiling seductively, she was struck with an idea. "Fox, you're innocent, and I think it's cute and all. But I need you to be more curious. I'm yours now. Explore me."

Fox nodded in compliance before putting his arms around Samus and pulling her closer to him. His lips made contact with the skin between her neck and jaw.

"That's it," she said as her breathing became more erratic. Becoming more confident, he trailed his kisses down her breasts before his lips met fabric. His hands trailed on her back and immediately unfastened the brassiere. This caused Samus to blush all the way down to her neck. Fox cupped one of her breasts in his right hand before kissing the flesh. He took his time, savoring the contact. This caused Samus to press herself harder against him. His lips covered every inch until there was one thing left. Fox's eyes closed as his made contact with her peaks, seemingly suckling her.

"Fox…" Samus gasped. Fox continued, massaging her shoulder blades with his hands as he did so. Samus's fingers scratched between the anthromorph's ears. Her other hand found itself under his chin. Fox lifted his mouth from her breast and looked at her.

"Fox, I love you so much, it hurts at times," Samus confessed. "And I want to show you how much. But I don't want to take your innocence." She sighed. "You're not the first person I had sex with. But you… you're different."

"How so?" Fox asked quietly.

"I never loved them. Liked them, maybe, but never loved them." She then giggled. "Not to mention, you're the first virgin I was ever with." Fox blushed from embarrassment. Samus stroked his cheek with her slender fingers. "Don't feel bad. You're the best guy any girl can have. You've been great to me, despite me keeping you waiting for this long. All because…"

"… you thought that since you were a human, I wouldn't be interested in you?" Fox finished for her.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm guilty of the same thing." He sighed. Samus smiled slightly, blushing. Fox then smiled as well. "Samus, I wanted this for a long time. I was just waiting for the right person, and I believe you are that person. Don't think of it as taking my virginity, but as me… giving it." Samus smiled. Contrary to popular belief, Fox was one of the most poetic people on Earth.

"Then consider this as me accepting it."

Samus kissed Fox with a passion that was held back for ages. She then broke the kiss to remove the only barrier between them. Fox purred as he witnessed the last piece of lingerie being discarded. She then slowly impaled herself on him.

Fox moaned, his eyes closing. Samus, frowning sympathetically, planted feather soft kisses on his face as she continued. Dictating the pace, she started with a slow rhythm. Fox wrapped his arms around her and embraced her as he started to slowly ascend into levels of ecstasy unseen by the young vulpine.

"Faster…"

Complying, Samus upped the pace, causing both of them moan in pleasure. They moved against each other like oil and water. Their heartbeats ran rapid as their bodies continued to dance with each other. Their visions started to become blurry and everything, except for the bed, seemed to vanish like a ghost. The air was filled with a chorus of pleasured filled wails with the sound of erratic breathing.

"I'm going to come!" Fox announced, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Then we'll come together," Samus replied, her eyes closing as well.

The two cried out, constricting each other in near suffocating embraces as they rode out their first ever climaxes together. They stayed this way, their eyes refusing to open, as if opening them would wake them up from dream they didn't want to wake from.

Quiet sobs prompted Samus to open her eyes. She saw tears rolling down Fox's cheeks. He was overcome with emotion. She moved one hand behind his hand as she switched positions with him. Fox immediately buried his head into the crook of her neck, still crying. She stroked the back of his head, trying to quell his crying.

_Poor Fox. He never experienced anything like this before._She sighed, trailing her fingers down his neck and spine.

As Fox continued to weep, Samus started to sing.

_"There's a pain that sleeps inside_

_It sleeps with just one eye_

_And awakens the moment that you leave_

_Though I try to look away_

_The pain it still remains_

_Only leaving when you're next to me"_

Fox's tears started to become less and less. Samus placed a finger under his chin. He lifted up his head and looked her in the eye.

_"Do you know_

_that every time you're near_

_Everybody else seems far away_

_So can you come and make them disappear_

_Make them disappear_

_and we can stay"_

They kissed once more, this time briefly and lightly.

"I love you, Fox," Samus said, holding him close.

"I love you, too, Samus," Fox replied, resting his head in the crook of her neck. She hummed the rest of the tune until they both drifted off into the world of dreams.


	17. Parents and Puzzle Peices

_It's hard enough as it is trying to get the person you want. But when you have to meet the parents… Well, that's scary.  
-Samus Aran_

Samus Aran

I don't know exactly what took me out of my slumber. Just something told me to wake up. I groaned slightly, my eyes opening. I found myself awaking to the usual sight: Fox cuddling against me, his tail wrapped around my waist and his hand on my back. The sight was so typical to me that for a moment, I was wondering if last night was a dream. However, the scent in the air told me a different story.

"Gotcha…"

Smiling, I kissed his cheek before I gently moved away from him, being careful not to wake him. I sat up, stretching a bit. I then looked at Fox again. But this time, I really looked at him.

Before, when I saw Fox sleep, he had this face. He looked angry, fed up, sad, and depressed at the same time. It was if he was unable to relax despite the fact he was in slumber. On bad nights, his tail would shoot up in the air and sway in an erratic, seizure like moment.

But now, he was at peace. He had a slight smile on his face. His tail, while still moving, swayed with a smooth, joyous movement. Smiling, I reached out and stroked his fur. I regretted this action at first, because he groaned slightly before making a clean break from his slumber. He blinked a few times before he rolled over on his back looking up at me. He inhaled the deeply, closing his eyes briefly, before exhaling.

"Last night, I had the best dream I ever had, and probably the best dream I'll ever have," he started. "But judging by the scent in the air, I think I should replace 'dream' with 'night'." He grabbed my hand my hand and gave it a squeeze before bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. I giggled slightly.

"It took us long enough, huh?" I asked rhetorically. I then looked at him. "I really must apologize."

"For what?" Fox said, a look of confusion.

"For not telling you how I feel earlier, you know?" To this, he scoffed.

"Like I said last night, I'm guilty of the same thing. So many times I could of told you. No need to apologized." He yawned, covering his mouth with his hand out of courtesy. I groaned sympathetically.

"Tired?" I cooed. He chuckled slightly.

"It was my first time," Fox reminded. He then gave a small yet happy smile. "And you took a lot out of me last night." I chuckled.

"Well you get your rest. I'll be back to take more from you later." I winked before lightly kissing him. I then stroked his back nice and slowly to lull him back to sleep. "I love you, Fox."

"I love you, too, Samus."

As soon as he re-entered the world of dreams, I slid off the bed, before looking around for the discarded lingerie. I found the two pieces with much eases, since they were coincidently thrown in the same direction. As I put on the undergarments, I turned to look at him. I was still having doubts on whether this was a dream or reality. After everything was in place, brought my finger to my mouth and bit into it. Not too hard, but just enough to cause minimal pain at best. I held my finger there for a few moments before finally being satisfied. It wasn't a dream after all. Smiling, I exited the room and re-entered the bathroom to retrieve my clothes.

This when things started to get weird.

The clothes wasn't there. In their place was a single robe with a note on it. I kneeled down and picked up the piece of paper.

"Put on this robe and meet us in the living room," I quietly read to myself. I stood up approached the door, grabbing the nearest sharp object, which happened to be Fox's razor. I then stopped and looked down at my attire. Realizing that it may not exactly be a good idea to go out in a potential battle in my skivvies (though I know quite a few Smashers back at the mansion would beg to differ), I turned back and picked up the robe, muttering to myself like a disgruntled Lisa Simpson if she had the propensity for saying "fuck" and "bitch". Tying my robe in the front, I went back to exiting the bathroom in the same fashion I did before, except a lot less dramatic than before due to my skivvies.

"Last thing I need is to give some of those creatures a boner." I walked rapidly into the living room, razor in hand. However, I immediately came to a halt when I saw the scene in front of me.

Ness and Kerri were sitting on the floor, legs crossed, intently listening to two ghosts. One of them looked like a splitting image of Fox, except older. And the other one was female and looked to be only a year or two younger. The two looked then stopped in their conversation and looked up at me.

"Hello, Samus," the Fox look-alike greeted.

"Kerri, Ness, go to your room," I ordered. They looked like they were about to protest until I gave them "The Look". Groaning, they did as they were told. I couldn't help but smile slightly as they vacated the room. I was already growing into the maternal mold.

As soon as my children were out of sight, my smile faded away quickly as I turned towards the newcomers with a neutral, though I figured my eyes served as a window to my malice.

"Who the fuck are you, and what the fuck are you doing here?" I demanded calmly. I was in my "calm before the storm" phase.

"We're Fox's parents," the woman said. "I'm Vixy, and this is James."

"And I'm… not buying it. How do I know you're not trying to slaughter us all?"

"Trust me, we're not stupid enough to attack you like this," James said coolly.

"Really?" I said, still keeping the same tone and same façade. "When then?"

"Look, if we wanted to harm you in anyway, we would of done it while you were banging my son."

I blinked a couple of times, feeling my face heat up. I then sat down, looking at them.

Vixy gave James a look, not unlike the look Fox gives Falco whenever the avian does something stupid. She then looked at me.

"Samus, trust me, we're not here to hurt you at all." She approached me slowly before she was right in front of me. She brought her hand gently towards my face before it touched my forehead. I was expecting to feel a cold sensation. However, I felt warmth I hadn't felt since I was a child. "Especially not me. I've been dead before Fox could remember me. All I want to do is help him and all those closest to him. This is my…" James cleared his throat. Vixy rolled her eyes before continuing. "…our way of taking care of our son."

I looked away from them for a few moments, contemplating on if I should trust them or not. I've seen what this place has thrown at me and at the others. And speaking of the others, I didn't want them getting more blood on their hands. At least not for my sake. But for some reason, I couldn't shake the sincerity in the atmosphere, and my gut, for the first time since meeting Kerri, told me that it was okay.

I reverted my gaze back to the two.

"So does that mean I can call you mom and dad?"

"Seeing how you, Fox, and those little kids pretty much consider yourselves a family, and rightfully so, why not?" James replied. He smiled the same way Fox did. He then chuckled. "But to tell the truth, I didn't think he was going to be in a relationship with anyone but a Lylatian."

"Really?" I mused. James chuckled at that.

"As you probably figured out, Fox is… or was afraid of dating outside of his race. Not that he wasn't a fan of interracial relationships. But think about this: If he wasn't famous all across the universe, you think any of those fan girls would even think about dating him?" I thought about it, then shook my head.

"No, not really," I replied.

"But you, on the other hand, see Fox for who he really is. And from what I can see, my son inherited my good taste."

"Your good taste?" Vixy said, arms crossed.

"Hey, me being attracted to you in the first place is proof."

I couldn't help but smile as Vixy gave a slightly embarrassed smirk. James knew the right words to say. Just like Fox..

"But seriously…" James continued. "…you have a nice head on your shoulders and a golden heart in your chest."

"Thanks…" I then opened my mouth.

"You want to know how we go here, correct?" Vixy said. I blinked a couple of times, quite amazed. I then nodded.

"Though that is stupid question. You're ghosts, after all."

"Not exactly," the two said in unison.

"Well, I'm a ghost," James amended. "But one of a different nature. Look at that pickaxe over there in the corner." He pointed towards a direction. I turned to look towards that direction to see the mining tool. It didn't exactly look too menacing. "Not exactly the most menacing looking weapon." He then stood up and walked towards it. "However, it is a whole lot more." He started to sink inside of the weapon. And then… the pickaxe transformed. Blood started to show all over the weapon, as if it was used in a killing spree. If there was any hope I held in my heart, it was now absent.

_All this time, I've been at Fox's side ever since Ness found me in this room. I've been talking with him from time to time, making sure he didn't lose his humanity._

"Except that one time you possessed him so you could torture Pigma," Vixy quipped. She then cocked her head in thought. "Though, I doubt Fox would of took a different route."

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. "Um… Dad… would you mind exiting that pickaxe?" He reemerged, clearing his throat. I then turned to Vixy. "Now, what about you?" She smiled as she transformed into a human before she turned back.

"I'm sort of in between."

"Were you guys ghosts since your deaths?" I asked curiously. That's when they went silent. Vixy looked at James. He then nodded. He then looked at me.

"No, we weren't." He then cleared his throat.

"You see, my child, this world is not exactly a new world. Just one that is reborn over and over again. Silent Hill used to be just your average town. It was kind of town that had fresh air, a few hills, and a quiet setting that spawned the name. However, it was located in the wrong part of the U.S. According to myth, this town was the midpoint between our world and Hell. And a few decades ago, a cult unleashed Hell itself. The cult, which was simply known as The Cult, started this whole thing. And ever since, any person in Hell with enough determination, can influence certain events so he or she could take over Silent Hill and be the Devil itself. Many times, a person who is connected to the new Devil in some, appears and lay waste to the demon. But each time, a new one is raised."

"But how do they get into power?" I asked.

"A fake Faust deal. He or she promises the person that he or she will do anything that person asks for. So the person goes out and do a ritual for that Devil-to-be. In this case, the live cremation of innocents." My eyes went wide as I remembered the scene at the hospital.

"The bodies in the pediatric ward!" I gasped out. James nodded.

"Poor Kerri." He sighed. "No child deserve such a fate. All she did was tell her parents about a sickness that wouldn't go away just so they could bring her in to get it checked out." James showed a look of anger and guilt. Maybe he thought he could of done something about it, despite the fact there wasn't a damn thing he could.

_Just like Fox…_

He swallowed before he continued. "Once the ritual is done, the unfortunate person dies a very gruesome death after finding out he or she was a pawn. This is where we come in. Whenever the Devil is in power, spirits related to the demon are called to Earth. Some of them do the demon's bidding…."

"…and the others, like you oppose him by helping the hero. Or heroes in this case."

"Exactly." I nodded. I looked at Vixy, who seemed a little shaken up. James, noticing this as well, walked over and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers between hers. They both looked each other in the eyes before they shared a brief, reassuring kiss. At that moment I saw Fox and I standing there, sharing the same kiss. I smiled slightly. James whispered in Vixy's ear after the kiss. She nodded before she looked at me.

"I must go, Samus," she started. "But we'll always be nearby. I hope we were of some help." I nodded. I then walked over and hugged the two of them.

"Thank you."

We held the embrace before I released my own.

"I'll be watching," Vixy assured before disappearing.

"And I'm just an axe handle away," James added half-jokingly. I nodded before he turned around and advanced towards the pickaxe.

As he disappeared into the tool that wasn't exactly used for its intended purpose, I made my way towards the bedroom. I opened the door, slightly surprised to see Fox sitting up, looking down at his hands. I walked towards him slowly before he brought his head up and looked at me.

"Hello," Fox greeted.

"Hi," I said, returning the greeting as I sat next to him. "Is everything okay?"

"Sort of." He sighed. "But I had one of weirdest dreams ever."

"Really?" I twisted my body as I crawled behind. I then got on my knees as my hands landed on his shoulders, massaging them. "Would you mind telling me about it?" He scoffed.

"You say that as if you're not going to wrestle the truth out of me later," Fox replied, humor peppering his voice. I laughed slightly before he went on with his story.

"You see, I wasn't in the dream. I was pretty much seeing the whole thing from third person. Ness and Kerri were out in the living room, playing around until my parents showed up. And then you showed up, holding the razor I used to shave myself with earlier. You tell the kids go into their rooms before you threatened them to tell you who they were and why they were here. After a brief exchange and a remark from my dad, you started to believe who they are. And then you all talked like you would normally do whenever you're meeting your significant other's parents, disregarding the fact that they were dead…

"But what surprised me the most was… that my Dad started talking about everything behind this place and the reason why Kerri is… on a different plane of existence, and he also said that the person behind this is connected to me somehow."

I blinked a couple of times, debating on whether or not I should tell him that his dream really happened. But then I started think about what would happen if I did. I didn't want him to get too happy. The fact of the matter of was, if the elder McCloud's weren't ghost before this world was spawned, they were mostly gone after this Hell was sent where it belonged.

"Weird fucking dream, huh?"

"Um, yeah…" I said before clearing my throat. He then sighed.

"But I'm glad I had it," Fox said. "Now I have more pieces to the puzzle. I do not know where they fit in the big picture, but all I need is a few more pieces to find the way out of this."

Still massaging his shoulders, I smiled slightly.

"Good… I wish we never got here," I said with slightly anger. "I'm guessing you share the same sentiment."

"…Not really."

I blinked a couple of times before grabbing his shoulders and pinning him down to the bed. He smiled and struggled playfully until he saw my "calm before the storm" look. He then went still, fear present in my eyes.

"Explain," I said, emotion absent from my voice.

"As much as I hate this place - and God knows I hate this place with every fiber… correction… subatomic particle of my being - this place was good for some things," he said. "If it wasn't for this place, we would of never met Kerri, and… well, quite frankly, I think my fur would have been gray by the time I expressed my true feelings to you. As a matter of fact, we wouldn't be family if it wasn't for this place." I blinked a few times. I then smiled. He tilted his head. "Can you let me up now?"

"I would…" I then pressed myself against him as I kissed him again. I then broke the kiss, albeit reluctantly "…but why would I want to?"

Fox smiled as we both maneuvered ourselves under the sheets. I rested my head on his shoulder while he wrapped his tail around my waist.

"Next time we wake up…"

"I know," I said. "But rest. There's no point in trying to end it tomorrow if you don't save up enough energy tonight." I kissed him on the cheek. "Promise you'll get some sleep."

"I promise," Fox replied. I pulled him close and pressed my lips against his. His arms wrapped around me as he embraced me during the affectionate gesture. I deepened the kiss, not really wanting to break the kiss. It seemed as if he had the same thing in mind as he pressed himself against me. After what seemed like forever, we broke this kiss, catching our breaths. I looked up at Fox, and we both stared at each other. I then smiled seductively.

"I guess we don't have to rest just yet," I said, placing a hand Fox's cheek.


	18. The Web Part One

It's time to put the pieces together…  
-Fox McCloud 

Master Hand

I waited patiently behind my desk for my two operatives to come back.

My plan for global expansion of Super Smash Brothers was, for the most part, a success. And for that I was happy. That was, until I traveled back to mansion and did a head count and found out that Fox and Samus was missing. That had me on edge.

You see, when I recruited the Smashers, I made sure to research their whole history. Three of the Smashers' histories stood out, and Samus and Fox were two of them (the third was Link, but that's another story).

Both of them led similar lives. Both of them had their childhood cut short when their parents were killed. At first, I didn't think it would be a problem. But after seeing their social progress, or lack there of, I figured out they were going through some major issues. And while I knew their history, history could only give possibilities of what is going through one's head.

So I ordered them to go through sessions with Doctor Mario (who, conveniently, holds a PhD in practically every single medical field and practice possible). While Samus was only somewhat reluctant, Fox was in my office the minute after he received the order, protesting the order to no avail. After the first of the sessions, Doctor Mario told me the reason why: Fox hates hospitals, and everything that is related to them. So in turn, he hated doctors, especially "shrinks". This was odd to me. Fox's line of work almost guarantees a trip to the hospital on a regular basis.

This, of course, made things a little difficult. But eventually, we were able to get him to open up. Both of them were going through feelings of mistrust of new people. Samus and Fox only spoke to Zelda and Falco, respectively. And while I was glad that they each have a companion, they were still a little too isolated for my liking. So, armed with the knowledge given to me by Doctor Mario, I decided to put together a little plan. And it had two phases.

Phase One: Find someone they could be attached to. Namely Ness. I would set Fox and Samus up so one or both of them could interact with Ness. If Ness needed a pep talk, I would send them. If Ness needed someone to go with him to an amusement park, I would send them. It eventually worked. Before matches, I would actually see the two of them crack a smile whenever Ness was around. They even gave him advice before he faced his opponent. This went on until Christmas time, when I decided to put Phase Two in effect.

First, I fixed the hat used in the Secret Santa so that Fox's and Samus's name would be the last two in the hat, anticipating that they would be the last two to pick from the headwear. I then ordered Falco to spend all the money that was saved between him and Fox, knowing that they shared a stash of money (During Phase One, I decided to put some surveillance watch on Samus and Fox). And to make sure they wouldn't have any way of making money before Christmas, I paid off all local employers so they wouldn't hire them and I sent Falco and Captain Falcon on a long bounty hunting run, making sure there was no bounties left for the Samus and Fox to pursue. And to top it all of, I placed a flier for a Christmas Carnival under the crack of Fox's door. This lead to them heading out to the carnival.

It turned out to be success, because he came into my office and told me all about it after he told Falco.

Over the months after the Christmas Carnival, it came to my attention that they had a thing for each other. So when I came up with a plan to expand the Super Smash Brothers event globally, I decided to help them out by sending them out to oversee construction. But when they weren't back, I sent out two of my newest recruits to investigate: Solid Snake and Pit. ( I contemplated sending Wario, another new recruit, as well, but he wasn't exactly the poster child of subtlety.)

I looked up as I heard the knock on the door. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Come in."

As I expected, Solid Snake and Pit walked in. Solid Snake had a few marks on his Kevlar vest while Pit looked relatively untouched.

"I take it you two had a quite trip," I said, smiling slightly.

"You can say that," Pit replied, stretching his wings.

"Speak for yourself, Fairy," Snake groaned. "I had to the dirty work." Pit rolled his eyes.

"You try going up against ghosts while flying in and out of mirrors." Snake merely chuckled slightly and said 'whatever'. I merely shook my head.

"So, what is the news?" I asked, breaking up their mini-argument.

"Well, the good news, they are all okay, for the most part," Pit said.

"That's good," I said, somewhat relieved. However, I wasn't totally relieved. Whenever someone said "the good news", bad news wasn't too far behind. "But what about the bad news?"

"Well…." Snake swallowed before continuing. "The bad news is, according to Pit here, they are smack dab in the middle of Hell. Literally."

I blinked a few times.

"Explain, everything!"

Fox McCloud

When you solve a mystery, you're basically solving a puzzle that has a few extra pieces. You take the pieces that are given to you and figure out how they fit. As you first, when you start putting the picture together, you find that some of the pieces don't fit. But you keep them anyway, because that piece that didn't fit before could be the main piece that makes the whole puzzle.

I groaned slightly as I struggled with my boots. I was now awake, sitting bedside, readying myself to go portal jumping. I felt a little guilty going by myself. The memories of when Samus told Ness and I to run was still fresh in my head, as well as the memories of the events that followed. I didn't want Samus and Ness to go through similar events.

Especially the kiss…

I shuddered at the thought of someone else kissing her before standing up to look for my weapons. Before I could take one step, I heard a groan behind me. I turned around to see Samus looking up at me. I blinked a few times before smiling sheepishly. I was hoping I would be able to slip out before she woke up. But that wasn't the case.

"Heading out, I see," she said. I sighed.

"Yes," I answered. "But…"

"If you were going to say 'Don't bother trying to come with you', save it. I wasn't going to argue." This caught me off guard.

"Really? Why not?"

"Because I'm too fucking tired to do so," Samus replied. She then smiled. "You may be relatively new to the intercourse thing… but you're the first one to… push me over the edge."

"Really?" I said, for what seemed to be the umpteenth time. "Even though, you having been with guys before me?"

"Let me put it this way. The others were like a candy bar you can get from the corner store. You…you're like a desert that one has to travel to some unknown region of a foreign country and pay a whole lot of money for. But once you get it, and taste… you find it was worth the trip… and then some. So you sit back and take your time with it, just so you could enjoy it as much as possible." I smiled. I walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. She placed a hand behind my head and scratched between my ears. I purred softly before I kissed her lightly on her lips. "You do what you have to do, Fox. I'll catch up with you later." She smiled once more. "I love you, Fox."

"I love you, too Samus." We shared one last embrace before I stepped out of the room quietly, my tail waving happily. I then sighed, passing Ness's room. I was somewhat tempted to knock on the door and ask him to come along. But then I would have to ask Samus to come along because taking Ness and leaving her here would be hypocritical. Clearing my throat, I crossed the living room towards my pickaxe. I picked it up with my right hand while producing a handkerchief from my pocket with my left.

_Rise and shine…._

In my head, I heard a somewhat irritated groan.

_Good morning to you, too… little fucker…_

For a minute there, he sounded like my dad. All the way down to humorous demeanor. Shrugging off the notion, I chuckled slightly.

_I'm heading out. I had this weird dream that my parents was talking with Samus, and it gave me some pieces to the puzzle._

I heard a sound of acknowledgement.

_And you want to go looking for the rest of the pieces? Sounds like a plan._

I nodded before heading towards the vortex. I breathed in before jumping in.

Master Hand

"….and that's about," Pit said.

I sat there, contemplating what Snake and Pit reported. I took a while to think about the whole situation. I then sighed.

"Pit, I want you to fly back and keep tabs on Fox from the dark. Don't interfere unless his life hangs in the balance."

"Yes Master Hand," Pit replied with a lawn.

"What about me, sir?" Snake asked. I looked at him.

"You? You do nothing for now. I just want you to stay in the Mansion until further noticed."

Snake frowned, his expression full of reluctance. However, he still nodded. I dismissed the both of them, and as they removed themselves from my sight, I let my body go limp in my seat.

"Note to self, whenever traveling, send people to scout out places you've never went to before."

Fox McCloud

When I landed, I was glad I that I landed on my feet (albeit ungracefully). I looked around to see a steel corridor. I reached into my bag and pulled out a butcher's knife. I was thankful for my abilities to see in the dark. I looked left and right, looking for clues and any enemy that might be lurking. While I was confident in my own senses, I sort of wished I had some tool that could aid me in detecting these creatures.

Like a radio that sounds off static or something.

I walked down the corridor, my boots clanging against the metal surface. It was a mixed blessing. I could hear them coming if they ran towards me, but now they can hear me coming. Pushing the thoughts aside, I moved my ears in many directions like a pair of bunny-ear antennae. However, it was my eyes that spotted something first.

A door.

I scoffed slightly, remembering my first experience with a door. I breathed in deep, closing my eyes. I then reopened them. I brought my knife-wielding hand backward before throwing it straight at the door. Like I expected, the knife was embedded in the door. And then the door showed its true collars. It was a doorman, exactly like the one that chewed up my ankle. As it fell to the floor, writhing in pain, I pulled out the Pickaxe of Despair.

"Know pain," I said, raising the pickaxe slowly. "My pain."

I drove the pickaxe into its skull, making a sickening crack that echoed through the hallways. I yanked the mining tool out, taking a piece of the creatures gray matter with it. I then looked at the corridor. I also took my knife, seeing the blood drip. I then looked at the room that was now left without a door. I walked through the now empty doorway to see a desk. I walked up to it, seeing a handful of red crystals next to a piece of paper that seemed to ripped out of a book. A journal, most likely. I read it, my eyebrows furrowed.

_March 03_

_I had it all. I had power. I had everyone in the palm of my hand. But then he came._

_He just wouldn't give up. He just wouldn't fucking die! But that's okay. The plan's been set, and I'll have my revenge. I will deal a slow and painful death towards the one who fed me these crystals!_

I looked at the crystal, picking one of them up. I then raised my eyebrows.

These crystals were the same kind of material used in Nova Bombs.

You see, the crystal that make up a Nova Bomb was discovered when the military of my planet decided to use them for target practice for a new weapon, unwittingly figuring out that a sudden impact against them would cause, basically, a mini supernova (hence the name of the Nova Bombs). My eyebrows furrowed up. Maybe it was coincidence, that these crystals was here. But I scooped them up nonetheless, along with the journal entry, just in case they were actual clues and not the pieces I have to throw away. Besides, they could prove to be good weapons. I exited the room, raising an eyebrow at the corpse I left before traveling down the corridor some more.

However, I didn't travel too far until I felt something wrapped around my leg. I turned around to see what looked like a black tentacle. Before I could try to cut it, another one wrapped around my arm. Then my neck.

"Fuck!" I gagged out. As I struggled for breath, I dropped my pickaxe and reached for my butchers knife, only for my free arm to be tied down. I then saw the end of those tentacles. They each had three claws on the end. But they seem more for grasping rather than for slicing or puncturing, as one of them clamped down on my mouth. I tried to move, but I was pinned. I held what little breath I could gain in my lungs.

Within those few eternal seconds of breath cessation, I wasn't thinking about the air in my lungs that was slowly turning into carbon dioxide. I wasn't worried about the fact that my life was coming to an end and the world around me was turning black(er). All I could think about was Samus, Ness, and….

Before I could complete the thought, I felt a sudden cold sensation all over my body, followed by a sound that sounded like the midpoint between a roar and a screech. This caused me to shake, which caused the now frozen tentacles to shatter and fall to the floor. I fell to floor as well, this time on all fours. I then felt another cold sensation. This time, on my shoulder.

"Fox, are you okay?" I heard a voice said. I fixed my breathing first, before looking up to see Kerri. I stood up slowly before nodding. I looked forward before looking at Kerri again, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, I'm thankful and all, but what the heck are you doing here?" I asked, trying to watch my language around the young child.

"Don't you mean 'what the hell'?"

However, it's really redundant to watch your language around a child who happens to be a smart ass. I rolled my eyes before looking straight back at her. She sighed,

"I saw you jump through, so I decided to follow. I was behind you the whole time."

"Really? How come I didn't even notice you?"

"I'm a ghost. You figure it out." I shook my head.

"Duh," I muttered to myself.

"So, what are those crystals about?" she asked.

"Basically, solidified supernovas," I answered, walking down the corridor.

"But that journal page said that some guy is going to pay someone back for feeding them those things. And since everything seem to revolve around us… Are you the person who fed him?"

"Probably," I answered candidly, my eyes and ears sweeping the corridor that was now without doors. She looked at me surprised.

"But you're Fox McCloud! You're a freaking hero! Why would you do something like that?"

I stopped, looking down at the floor. I then looked at Kerri. I couldn't like to her. Not even if I wanted to. And I couldn't give her a half-truth or just change the subject. I can't try to bullshit my way out of answering the question.

_I guess I should shoot down any future notions of being a politician._

I sat down on the ground, my back against the wall.

"Sit," I said. She complied, sitting cross-legged from me.

"Look… Those stories you hear about me only tell half the tale. Don't get me wrong, I've practically done all of those things. But there are some things I've done for the greater good that… Well, if there were any other ways of accomplishing my mission, I'd do it in a heartbeat. But I couldn't. For the sake of planets, galaxies, and sometimes the whole universe, I've tortured, maimed, and killed people. Hell, I even committed a few assassinations."

Kerri

I looked at him, unable to answer that. I was appalled, but, at the same time, curious.

"What was… your first kill like?" I asked.

"It was a shock to the system," he looked up at the ceiling. "When I first became a mercenary, all I had was revenge against Andross on my mind. I never knew the weight that comes with the death on one's hands, you know? Before that, and despite the seriousness of my personal objective, I actually thought that it was going to be easy, like some glorious story that was written in the past, like King Arthur. But…"

"…that wasn't the case," I completed for me.

"Don't get me wrong, there a lot of aspects of the mercenary life that I love. But at the same time, there are some things I wish never happened." Fox sighed before standing up. I knew he wanted to end the conversation. I decided to let it go, for now. As we walked down the hallway, a silence passed over us. Fox then turned the corner, before quickly retreating. I was about to speak until he placed a hand over my mouth. He then pointed around the corner. I nodded before we both peeked around the corner. My eyes went wide.

It was one of those red pyramid things. It seemed to have been waiting for someone to come. I then looked behind me, only for my eyes to go wide. Fox, however, just whispered.

"That's the third I seen this guy," he muttered quietly. "What is his deal?" I was now tugging at his pant leg, but he still kept on talking. "It's as if he is on someone's payroll." I now tapped at his knees as shadow formed around us. "I wonder how I'm going to get around him. Maybe my speed could be of some assistance. Or should I aim for his head?" Finally having enough, I socked him in the leg. He growled and looked at me. "Kerri, what the hell?!" I pointed in front of me. He looked, eyes blinking.

It was same Red Pyramid guy we saw around the corner. The only difference was that he was carrying a spear instead of a ridiculously huge sword.

"I did not see this coming," Fox muttered before we both ducked, narrowly dodging a jab by the spear. As the tip of it embedded itself into the wall, Fox took this opportunity to pull out his pickaxe. He swung the pickaxe at the creature's pyramid, denting it. This seemed to only piss the creature off, because Fox was swatted away like a fly. Fox twisted through the air, landed on the wall for a few seconds as he waited for the creature to turn towards him. He then launched himself at the creature at a low angle, his first forward. My eyes went wide again.

"He wouldn't!" I muttered to myself. Unfortunately, I highly underestimated how unscrupulous Fox can be at times, because in mere seconds, his fist impacted against the Red Pyramid Thing's crotch. The creature reeled in pain, even dropping his spear. Fox rolled on the ground and reached for the spear. He took stabbed it into the monster's knee, crippling it. Fox looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and we both turned around only to see a big blade coming down on us. Fox grabbed me and dodged right. The blade came so close that I saw pieces of fur from the tip of his tail sliced off.

"Nothing's ever easy for you is it?" I asked as we both got and ran.

"I can't even make pancakes without preparation time!" Fox joked out loud as we ran. However, a throw of a spear ended our dash as Fox tripped over it. I turned back and was about to help him but, he snarled at me.

"Go!"

"But Fox -"

"I SAID GO!!!"

I looked at him one last time before I ran off, tears running down my eyes. As the tears fell off of my face, they instantly turned into ice. I didn't even bother looking backward. All I heard was snarls and growls. I ran down the corridor for what seemed like eternity before I saw a figure in the distance. I slowed my pace to a walk, trying to get a view of the person. He seemed to be human. I wiped my tears before I spoke.

"Hello," I said. The figure stopped. I walked a little closer. "Don't mind my ghost appearance. I'm like Casper, really. I'm Kerri…"

However, that was a big mistake. As I came closer to him, he immediately grabbed me. The guy look like he was decomposed and he was wearing a janitor's outfit with a name tag that read "Colin". As he touched me, I was immediately covered with roaches. I screamed out loud as I was pinned to the ground.

"What the hell are you going to do to me?!" I yelled out. As I struggled, I felt his tongue against my cheek. I was screamed out loud until I heard a gunshots in the air. The shots were almost simultaneous, as if they were quick fired. There was a brief pause in the noise before the gunshots started again. The guy then stood up, only to receive a pickaxe straight into its eye socket. He was still stand until there was cleaver in its chest. Fox emerged from the shadows, his sword armed and ready. The creature finally fell limp. Fox didn't buy it, though. He looked straight at me.

Fox McCloud

"Kerri, cover your eyes and sing your favorite song, I don't want you to remember this," I ordered. She still looked at me. I growled. "Baby-girl, I mean it. Do it!"

As she covered her eyes and started singing, I pulled out a knife. I breathed in deeply before putting away the good side of me for a while.

_Where has my heart gone An uneven trade for the real world Oh I... I want to go back to Believing in everything Oh, Where_

As she sung that song, a part of me stirred. Many times I asked myself that question whenever I done what I done. This wasn't any different. Sighing, I focused on slicing off this rapist's head. I did it slowly, almost smiling as I felt his muscles twitch, as if he wasn't dead just yet.

_Where has my heart gone Trapped in the eyes of a stranger Oh I... I want to go back to Believing in everything_

_I still remember._

As soon as I completed the deed, I held back some tears before looking at Kerri. Sighing, I grabbed her and hugged her. As she cried, I felt as if my chest was being covered with ice. I shivered through it, but kept my embrace.

"Fox…" I heard her say. I looked down at her and she looked at me.

"You're still a freaking hero. Well, at least my freaking hero."

I smiled slightly before sighing.

"Let's get you home."

Samus Aran

I stretched a little bit before getting dressed. Checking the state of my clothing and making sure everything was intact. I walked out of my room to see Fox getting out of Kerri and Ness's room. He looked a little distraught.

"Hi Fox," I greeted. He looked at me, sighing.

"Hi Samus," he greeted back. I looked at him, tilting my head slightly.

"You okay?"

"Not at the moment." He breathed in deeply, scratching the back of his head. I looked him straight in the eye.

"What happened?" I asked. He looked at me.

"One of those creatures tried to rape Kerri." My jaw dropped before turned around, ready to dart toward Kerri's room. Before I could, however, he grabbed me by the arm. I looked at him with a look of anger on my face.

"Don't," Fox said. "She's okay. All she needs is rest."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. We had a long talk before you woke up." He paused for a few seconds. "She actually called me 'Dad'." I smiled slightly.

"That's good and everything. But why would you expect anything…" I blinked. "You gave her the talk, didn't you?"

"I had to, love. If someone's going to be close to me, they have to know the darkest details of me. What can I say?" He then turned around about ready to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Looking for something I could use as a board or something," Fox replied. I sighed as I followed him. As soon as he entered the kitchen, he was already rummaging through the cabinets. I looked at him, smiling slightly before checking the bottom cabinets. I kneeled down and looked inside one of them. I then froze for a second. Inside of the cabinet, I saw Vixy smiling at me. She then disappeared, leaving behind a large sketchbook and colored pencils. I smiled before pulling the sketchbook and utensils out of the cupboard.

"Would these do?" I asked. Fox turned around, looking at them. He then smiled.

"Perfect," Fox said, taking them from me. "Thanks."

"No problem," I said. Immediately, he wrote his name on the edge of the paper with a black pencil, then wrote my name as well as Ness's and Kerri's on three other edges.. He then proceeded to draw several lines in red, each connecting all of the names in a web. Then he wrote "CULPRIT(S)" in the center of paper.

"What's with the S in the parenthesis?" I asked. He stayed silent for a few moments.

"…I'm not so sure there's only one person pulling the strings."


	19. The Web Part 2

-1_Plane ticket, check. Intended destination, check. Destination that might as well be Hell, check. Creatures that want kill you without prejudice, check. Yup. This is the worst vacation ever._

_-Ness_

Author's P.O.V.

"Well, that didn't work!" a hooded figure said in an irritated tone. He turned away from the monitor, red mist flowing from underneath his coat.

"Really?" Another figure in a coat replied sarcastically. "I did not notice."

"Well I hope you notice the big dents that your schemes have put into our plans."

"My schemes will succeed. I am a genius after all." Had it not been for the hood, one could of saw a smile come across the person's face.

"Some genius you are! That walking stuffed animal still alive!"

"Like you've done better in the past!"

"SILENCE!!!!!!"

Both figures turned towards a large glass tank filled with a bubbling red clear fluid. Surrounding the tank were translucent pipes, flowing with fresh blood. As the blood flow, screams could be heard underneath.

"Now is not the time to argue! All is not lost yet. Little do any of them know, they hold the key to our success.

Ness

I awoke from my slumber, grumbling to myself. Ever since we were here, it was the same old process. I wake up, hoping this whole thing was a nightmare. I go to bed, just hoping it would be over. But unfortunately, I just set myself over and over again. As part of the process, I muttered a few words that kids my age shouldn't really be saying. But fuck, you trying have a day like this without making a sailor blush.

I shifted my position, before sitting up. I stretched my arms out before jumping off of my bed. I headed towards the bathroom, rubbing my eyes. I opened the door to the bathroom before suddenly getting a sick feeling in my stomach. This wasn't new. For a while, I had this feeling. I just didn't say anything about it to my Mom and Dad. What happened next wasn't new either. I rushed towards the toilet, emptying out the contents of my stomach. This was rather peculiar. I rarely ate nowadays due to lack of food around. But yet over and over, I was throwing up a huge load. More than I should have been. I sighed, flushing the toilet. I then noticed some red mist. I did a double take before seeing the red mist disappear. I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"I need a vacation," I muttered.

"But isn't that how you got here in the first place?" I heard a voice said. I looked behind me to see Kerri. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess a family just isn't complete without the smart ass little sister." Kerri merely tilted her head.

"Were you always this irritable and sarcastic?" she asked. This time she sound sincere.

"No," I said. "But can you really blame?"

"No, not at all." She came closer to me. I sighed.

"You okay?" I asked. "After the… you know…"

"I've been better. But I'm getting over it. Looking back at it now, I could of just phased through the floor."

"Why didn't you?"

"Ever since I met you three, I felt more human than I really should. So every now and than, I forget that I am ghost, which, in turn, makes me forget that I have these abilities."

I sighed, shaking my head. "This place really is hell." I looked down at myself. "I'm still wondering how I was able to come back from the dead. I can't believe I actually died. Kerri nodding, sighing empathically.

"But it could be worse." I half-snickered, half scoffed.

"How so?"

"Well, you could be dead, permanently," she pointed out.

"True," I said, putting down the toilet seat and lid before sitting on top of the toilet. "But hey, I could end up like you."

"Not exactly, a good thing. Being a mute for a while, followed by talking backwards. I can't hug anyone for too long, unless I want to give that person frostbite. Not to mention that I'm going to be stuck at this age for the rest of my ghost life, if there is an end." She smiled briefly. "Though there are some advantages, like going through walls and such. But that is not worth the expense of a regular life. No going through crushes, no hangouts at the mall, no High School Prom…"

"I see," I said, bowing my head. I then looked up at her. "But who says you can't?" She half-scoffed, half-snorted.

"Yeah, right. What makes you think so?"

I smiled at her.

"After being here long enough, anything is possible," I said. Kerri looked into my eyes. It felt as if she was searching me for an answer.

And she was apparently good at doing so.

"I see a lot of uncertainty. But I also see a lot of hope. Why so optimistic?"

I smiled. "What? It's every big brother's dream to kick the crap out of any guy who tries to date his little sister." That earned a playful sock to the arm and a few chuckles. She then looked behind me.

"What is that?"

I looked behind. I then raised an eyebrow.

"A bottle rocket…"

Fox McCloud

Here we were, looking for clues again. We ended up back in the hospital. Some of my fur started to stand on end as we returned to my least liked place in this whole town. Not that I liked any place in this town. Except for maybe the apartment.

"Do we have to explore here?" I asked, almost sounding like a stereotypical little boy who was dragged into a Hello Kitty.

"Yes, Fox," Samus said, rolling her eyes. Sighing, I pulled out my sword, going into sentinel mode. We already knew where we were headed. Back to the arson scene. After creeping through the halls, paying attention to every sound and detail, we stepped inside of the elevator. After hitting the button corresponding to the intended floor. I clenched my hands, now sweating even more. Chances are might be examining Kerri's cadaver.

I licked my chops. This was going to be worse than butterfly hunting.

I felt a tap on my shoulders. I looked up at Samus.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Am I ever?" I replied. Samus nodded before handing me a pair of latex gloves. I looked at them before grabbing them and putting them on, tugging my right and letting it go with a snap. As Samus put her gloves on, I breathed in, then breathed out. "Let's just get this thing over with." As the elevator sounded off and the doors opened. We walked out, rather more calmly than we actually were. We turned the corner, going straight to waiting room of the pediatric ward.

That's when the scent of burnt flesh assaulted my nose. I growled.

If it weren't children that was giving off that scent, I wouldn't have been as bothered. We then turned right and stopped at the door. Samus laid a hand on my shoulder, giving it a subtle squeeze, before entering. A moment later, I came in after her.

I walked forward a few feet, looking at the charred cadavers before sighing. I knelt down next to a corpse, putting my fingers on it. Immediately, the first thing I noticed was that the corpse was missing a brain and two eyes. I raised an eyebrow, before checking the next corpse.

Same result, except there was only one eye missing this time. Intrigued even more, I placed a finger into it's cranial cavity. I then pulled back, seeing my fingers covered with blood. I then went on to the next corpse. And then the next. And then the next. All I got was the same thing: a missing brain and either one or both eyes missing.

"Hey Samus!" I called out.

"I know," she answered. She then looked up. "This looks familiar to me. At least, the one eye part does."

"Same here, except for both eyes for me." She then looked at me. She then pulled out a pistol and threw it towards me. I caught it, looking at her confused. I then caught a scent. I looked up only to be sprayed in the face by some vial liquid. I fell the floor, rubbing my eyes, then reopened them.

Nothing. I could see nothing. But I heard everything.

"I can't see!"

I heard Samus yell as two shots sounded through the air. I then felt a bite… on my leg.

"I'm getting tired of this!" I used one hand grab whatever was biting me. As it tried to struggle, I pressed the barrel into what I thought was its head and opened fired. I then sat still, listing to every single last sound smelling every single last scent.

I heard the sound of something repeatedly and simultaneously covering the ground. I dropped my armed about 45 degrees and released lead. I then felt a another bite. This time on my back. Growling out loud, I backpedaled as fast I as I could until I hit the wall. When I felt the release, I turned around grabbed at the creature. When I felt the fur (which seemed to covered by a viscous liquid), I immediately opened my jaws and clamped down on the creature's throat. I then ripped it out, feeling blood spray across my face.

I heard more shots sound through the air.

"Samus, you okay?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Fox, look out!"

"Where?"

I felt something impact me against my back. I felt myself go airborne until I hit the wall. Unfortunately, judging by the sickening crunch, my ribs didn't stay in piece. I fell to the floor, on my back.

"Stay down Fox!" I growled. But after pain shot through decided to do what Samus said. I heard shots ring through the air. I tried to move again, only to get the same result. I heard a roar at one moment, then heard growls of agony the next.

Samus Aran

I let off a few more shots, trying my best steer this… humanoid cancer away from Fox. The oversized tumor finally dropped to the floor. I breathed in and out slowly before blowing away the smoke billowing from my barrel. I then looked down at Fox.

"You okay?"

He tried to move, only for him to groan in pain. He then looked at me and shook his head. I growled. This was bad. I had to get him out of here.

"Fox, I'll be right back. Stay put."

"Like I got a choice," Fox replied, chuckling slightly. I scoffed. I grabbed Fox's gun and exited the door. I looked left and right before I advance down the hall. I walked through the door, only to find a scalpel in my shoulder. I staggered back, then pulled out the scalpel. In front of me, I saw some leather-skinned monkey looking creature jumping up and down, laughing at me. Almost instantaneously, the same scalpel was in the center of his forehead. I touched my shoulder before picking my gun off of the floor. I ran down the hall, looking for a stretcher of some kind. I then had an idea. I immediately turned back around and ran for the elevator. I instantly hit the button. I saw the elevator open, only to a see puppet nurse waiting for me.

"Wrong floor," I said. I lifted both of my pistols and unloaded four rounds. I stepped into the elevator right after the nurse fell over in a bloody heap. As the elevator descended to the ground floor, I heard above me. I looked up to see some creature that seems to be made up of bloody lips and two strong arms. It instantly grabbed. In return, I instantly filled it full of lead.

"Bitch!" I yelled as I landed on my feet. The _ding!_ signaled that it was my floor. I quickly rushed out of the elevator, heading straight for the ambulance area. I ran, actually getting to the doors of my destination in without trouble. As I walked through the doors, I heard… silence.

"Something's wrong…" I thought. I looked at the row of ambulances. I walked down, checking the rear doors of each vehicle before finding one that was unlocked. I opened it to find a stretcher. Along with a shotgun. I raised my eyebrow, a little surprised. I then shrugged it off as I grabbed both. As I pulled out the stretcher, I heard a growl behind me. I turned around to see pack of demon dogs.

"Something's always wrong."

I released my hold on the stretcher and pumped the shotgun, ready to fire.

Fox McCloud

When you're blind and have broken ribs, you have a lot of time to think. Case in point, me lying amongst burnt corpses. I started to think about the clues that I gathered. It was all mental math from here. As I moved my head back and forth, I thought about the missing brains and eyes and how they looked outside of the skull. Than, for some odd reason, I started to remember something from the doll house.

_Flashback!_

We immediately checked the next door. We saw another demon child. But this time, he was on a rocking horse. He rocked back and forth in a rather violent fashion. Sweat was pouring down his head and his eyes seemed determined. As if he was in a race and the finishing line was close by.

After a while, it fell off. It shook in a seizure like fashion before it let out one word.

"Sordna!"

It then laid lifeless. Ness and I looked at each other, then stepped out of the door slowly.

"Sordna…." I said.

_End Flashback!_

"Sordna… Sordna…Ssssssordna… Ssordna…" I chuckled. "Maybe I have to spell it out backwards like red rum." I then stopped, and actually spelled it out backwards out loud."

"NO WAY!!!!!" But it had to be. It would explain everything. Including the scent of these creatures. "No way… now way…

A growl broke through my slightly incoherent reveries. I tried to move, to have more pain sent through my body.

"No way…"


	20. Hell's Gates

-1_It's official: the concept of impossibility does not exist anymore._

_-Samus Aran_

Samus Aran

Impossible.

I used to use that word a lot when I was younger. But nowadays, I can't fathom why that word wasn't invented. What classifies as impossible today is only going to be concretely possible tomorrow.

Case in point, I was literally in the back of the hospital, letting of shotgun rounds to kill of a pack dogs that couldn't decide if they were dead or alive. I guess I made that choice for them.

I pumped my shotgun once more and aimed at the last canine as it growled at me. I merely growled back. It jumped forward, sailing through the air towards. I aimed my boom stick then fired, blowing the dog's head open. As its brain fly through the air with it's one eye and optic nerve intact, I looked at it, eyebrows raised.

I then shook my head.

"Impossible."

I grabbed the stretcher, pulling it with me as I shook my head some more. "It can't be." I re-entered the hospital, shotgun ready to fire. But as I traveled towards the elevator, it was… quiet.

"Something's wrong. Something is always wrong." I slowly strode into the elevator with a bad feeling in my stomach.

Fox McCloud

I tried to stand, but my ribs still ached. As the growling came closer, I clenched my eyes shut (which was rather redundant consider I was already blind). I braced myself for an oncoming attack before I heard the sound of something crystallizing and then shattering. I gave a sigh of relief.

"I'll never get you kids to stay home, will I?" I said.

"Nope," Ness replied.

"Not a chance," Kerri followed.

I then heard the sound of a door opening and wheels turning.

"Hey Fox… Damn it, I thought Fox told you two to stay home?!" Samus exclaimed.

"No point in dwelling on it," I intervened before there could be an exchange of remarks. "I think I just figured out something that could shed some light on our current situation."

"Tell us in the ambulance. Ness, help me get him on the stretcher. " I felt myself rise, grimacing as I was then gently lowed onto the soft surface. I then felt myself being wheeled away.

Ness

A few minutes later, we were out on the road, which seemed to cut through a desert of some kind. I looked out of the window, peering at the peaceful desert. Peaceful. That's a word I haven't used in a while. But I knew it wasn't going to last. I sighed as I looked at Samus, who kept here eyes on the road, which wasn't as peaceful as the road itself. On occasion, we saw some of those demon dogs in the middle of the road. In response, Samus would just hit the accelerator, run over the animals, turn on the windshield wipers to wipe away any blood that hit's the glass surface and promptly put her hand out the window to flip the bird. Not necessarily in that order. However, with the exception of flesh hitting the front fascia of the vehicle and rubber strips rubbing against glass, the ride was silent.

Samus finally sighed and spoke.

"So Fox, what have you figured out?" she asked. I looked through the opening between the passenger and driver seat to see Fox still lying on the stretcher with Kerri at his side, wiping the blood off of his muzzle with a wet cloth. He said something at first, but it was muffled by the cloth over his mouth. Kerri removed the cloth, muttering a quick apology. Fox sighed, then spoke again.

"…Andross is here," he said. This caused Samus to swerved the van a little before straightening it out.

"WHAT?!" Samus yelled. I merely sat there wide eyed. "How…?"

"He has, at least, a hand in this. When I smelled those creatures, I knew their scent was familiar. They are not only creatures of hell: they are bio weapons."

"Bio weapons?" Kerri and I repeated in unison.

"Bio weapons. They are genetically engineered creatures programmed for terror and destruction. Back in the Lylat, Andross used quite a bit of these living weapons across the system. I came across quite a few of them when my team and I destroyed Andross's forces. "

"But I thought he was dead!" Samus exclaimed before running over another demon dog.

"Thing is, Andross is like a comic book character. Killing him is one thing. Killing him _permanently_, well, that's another story. I found him again on the Dinosaur planet. Luckily Falco returned in time to help. I guess he must really hate me."

"But why?"

"Because I represent the one thing he couldn't get."

"Huh?" All three of replied. Fox cleared his throat.

"Before I was born, my dad was in love the this woman. But so was Andross. Thing about Andross is, whenever he wanted something, he believed that he should have it, no matter what. And he believed he had an advantage: He was rich while my dad was a guy on a budget. So Andross showered her with gifts. Flowers, candies, tickets to her favorite movies and bands. The whole shebang.

"So my dad took a different route. He hung out with her at home. Whenever she had a problem, he'd listen. They'd hang out, go to the movies. Basically, my dad did the one thing Andross didn't do: He actually got to know her. In the end, the woman chose my dad. That woman was my mom, Vixy. So when my mom and dad got hitched, he was ticked. But when I was born… he went ape shit. No pun intended.

When I was three years old, Andross had a nigh-perfect plan. During the downtime of Star Fox at the time, my dad took a second job. And Andross had the schedule of the job down pat. So he planted a bomb in my dad's car. That way, my dad would go out to the car after a stack of flapjacks, go in, adjust the mirror, turn the key, then BOOM! Perfect plan. Unfortunately, there was one problem: my dad an unexpected day off. So my mom asked him he could take the car, seeing how her vehicle was in the shop. My dad, being my dad, gave her the keys without question. So instead of killing my dad, he killed the woman he has been obsessing over for years.

Eventually, he was able to do what he intended to do later on. But while he killed my parents, I still remained. As long as I live, I'll be the reminder of what he couldn't have." Fox then scoffed. "It sure didn't help that my team and I bulldozed through any chance he had at ruling a whole solar system."

Samus Aran

"Well, at least I know your part in all this," I said. "But right now, I'm still trying to figure how Ness and I figure into this."

"Actually, I think I figured out how I figured into all of this!" Ness corrected. I looked at him. He was looking at the review mirror on the passenger side. So, naturally, I looked at the rearview mirror on our side.

Imagine this, if you will. A sky filled up with swirling red clouds filling the sky. But in the center of it… a face.

"Friend of yours?" I asked.

"Giygas. You might want to…"

My foot became lead as the van charged forward. However, before I could get up to full speed, the face disappeared. I shook my head and Ness just frowned and shook his head.

"Look like Giygas gained a brain," Ness said, looking at the rearview mirror again. This time, I didn't wait for a reaction to look at the mirror on my side before widening my eyes in surprise. I then looked at Ness and Kerri.

"How do you two feel like driving?"

Fox McCloud

"Driving?! What the hell's going on?"

I then heard pumping of a shotgun.

"It's handled," Samus said. I was about to move before I felt a hand on my chest. "Fox, I can handle this."

"It's not you I'm worried about, even though I have no idea what is you're about to do. I'm just worried about the kids driving." I heard silence for a little while. Then Samus spoke again.

"If you can at least move, I'll let you drive while Kerri and Ness be your eyes." I nodded. I then moved a little before collapsing on the bed again from pain. I growled.

"Not a word," I warned.

"Okay," Samus said. I then felt her lips against mine. I returned the kiss briefly before she parted away. "You're so cute when you're frustrated." I felt myself blush. I then heard Ness laugh in the background.

"Hey, Ness, do you want to kiss your new Wii goodbye along with your DS?" That shut him up.

Samus Aran

I climbed out the window, shotgun in hand. With my foot on the sill of the rolled down window, I placed the shotgun on the roof before dragging myself on the rook of the ambulance. I stood up, grabbing the shotgun.

"Bring it, Ridley!"

A roar sound through the air, reptile-like alien flew up in the sky.

Ridley looked a lot different from the last time I saw him. His purple skin was now a bloody tan and all of the scars from previous encounters we had. He looked rotted, as if he had been pulled from Hell. His wings had many holes in them, making wonder how he is able to even float, let a lone gain such height. I didn't dwell on the matter for too long. I waited for him to swoop down like he usually does. And wouldn't you know it. He entered the angle of attack. I merely waited like a quarterback in the pocket ready throw up a Hail Mary pass.

"Wait for it. Wait for it."

As soon as he came into range, I let loose a cluster of lead pellets into the alien's face. He screamed out in pain and flew away. I knew that wasn't the end of him. I looked at up at the sky to see him breathe in. I knew what was coming. He let loose a barrage of fireballs towards the ambulance.

Kerri

My eyes widened as eye saw the sky light up. I quickly turned the wheel left and right, narrowly missing each of the projectiles. I looked out the driver's side window to see them explode. The shockwaves rattled the ambulances as each one with the gravel road, causing me to swerve more than usual.

"Keep still!" Ness said from underneath the dashboard. "Why did I had to work the pedals?" In the background, I heard Fox growl in annoyance.

"Sorry," I said, sounding sincere. "Next time some huge ass fireballs come our way, I'll just keep on straight so we can become a metal wrapped fajita."

Samus Aran

I struggled to stay on the top of the van, immediately crouching down. When the van straighten out, I looked up at Ridley, giving him a five-fingered salute with my free hand… minus four digits. This seemed to anger him.

"Ah, the middle finger. A universal gesture with a universal meaning." He swooped down again. I drew my shotgun again. As soon as he came into range again, I fired three times. Only two shots were released.

"Ah fuck!" I yelled out. Immediately, he turned around and landed right in front of me. I discarded the shotgun, watching it , getting my fist ready. As it came closer, I planted my fist on his jaw. He staggered back, then returned the favor with a slash across my face. I fell on my back, my left hand going towards my face in pain. He crept closer, giving off a taunting sound. I pulled out a knife from under my shirt and drove it into his ribs. I didn't wait for his reaction as I shifted my position and rolled under him. I then sent a fist to his groin. He keeled over. I stood up and sent kick after kick to his ribs. I then knocked away by his tail and he flew off once again. I stood up once more before being grabbed and pulled into the sky. I struggled in Ridley's grasp before sending a flurry of punches to his face. He squeezed, causing me to scream out in pain. Then I remembered the knife that was still near his craw. I grabbed the knife before jamming it into his right eye. The grasp on me was released, causing me to fall from the sky, taking the knife and his eye with me.

Fox McCloud

I finally regained my vision. Blinking a few times. And the first thing see? A huge inward in the roof. I then faintly heard Samus say "I'll feel that in the morning… Whenever that is". My ribs weren't healed yet. I still had a good fifteen minutes. Besides, I knew Samus could handle herself. She is Samus Aran, on the universe's best bounty hunters.

But still…

Samus Aran

I rubbed my back, looking down at the dent I left. I tried to stand, but my back stop me at first. Groaning, I suddenly snapped my back into this place. "Chozo blood and Metroid DNA all led up to this!" I then looked up at Ridley. He was about to breathe fire again. I crouched down at first, waiting for the right time. Halfway through the process, I jumped upward and forward, closing the very immense distance between the two of us. I saw his eyes widen as he looked at me. When I came into arms length, I used both of my hands to force his jaws shut. This cause the fire to burn through his jaws.

"My anger… it came from the human side of me. That leap… it came from the Chozo side of me. And this…" I placed my hand on his chest, starting to drain Ridley's life force. "… is from the Metroid side of me." He started to fall, but I merely kept draining until he finally hit the ground, causing a cloud of dust. I then stood up and check myself. I touched my cheek, finding out my scars were gone.

Fox McCloud

I heard the ambulance come to a stop. I then heard the back of the van open. I then widen my eyes in surprise as Samus walked up to me, looking as if she was covered in blue fire. As the ambulance went on the move again, she looked at me with slight worry.

"How's your ribs?" she asked. I tried to move, only for myself to feel pain. I shook my head. I should have been healed already.

"Still kaput." Samus stroked my cheek before kissing me. As we shared the kiss, I felt myself be… reinvigorated. I heard my bones crunch back into shape and some moving my organs. Samus gently broke the kiss, smiling at me. "Samus… that was… wonderful. But how did you..?" Her eyes then glowed briefly.

"Well, let's just say I bring the best of three worlds." She winked at me. She then jerked her head towards the cabin. "You might want to take the wheel for Ness's sake."

"THANK GOD!!!!!!!" Ness yelled. He emerged from under the dashboard. I chuckled as both Kerri and Ness took the passenger side seat. I jumped into the driver's seat and hitting the gas. We rode in silence for a while before we started to see a dark mansion in the distance, illuminated by a spontaneous strike of lightning. It looked like a typical haunted mansion, all the way down to the fancy metal gates.

Author's P.O.V.

"I guess we're reaching the end of our story," Fox said solemnly. Samus merely smiled.

"And how fitting," she said. "We're going to be crashing through the Gates of Hell." She then laughed out loud. "Abandon all hope, ye who cross our paths."

Ness looked Kerri, who returned the gaze. They both embraced. They were then interrupted by the sound of sirens. Fox, Kerri, and Ness looked at Samus.

"What? If we're going to do this, we have to do it in style!" All four smiled as Fox looked ahead and slammed on the accelerator. The sirens and the red light flooded the road as they charged forward.

Forty yards.

Ness and Kerri held hands, waiting for the inevitable.

Thirty yards.

Fox bared his teeth, growling with determination.

Twenty yards.

_I know we'll make it,_ Samus said with stark determination.

Ten yards.

Samus then laughed before giving off a sudden "YEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA".

The ambulance crashed through the gates.


	21. The Mansion: The Basement

_"I'm not going to continue this anymore… I'm going to put a stop to this. Permanently." _

_-Fox McCloud_

Samus Aran

We crashed through the gates, sirens blazing. Fox was heavy on the gas, showing no sign of slowing down.

"Easy!" Ness said with glee. Fox licked my chops. I knew what that meant.

"Too easy," he added. As we drove up the driveway, a lagged line of lightning cracked the sky, revealing what seemed to be hundreds… maybe even thousands of those creatures blocking our way. I slowly stopped the ambulance before looking outside of the window.

"We're fucked, aren't we?" Kerri asked. I smiled.

"Since the minute we stepped in this town," I said with a laugh. She looked at me, then smirked.

"Sorry, I forgot who I was around." Fox laughed as the four of us stepped out of the vehicle.

"Are we going to survive this one?" Ness wondered out loud.

"Maybe not," I said, readying the sword. Fox readied his pickaxe and Ness's eyes glowed. "But I never really cared much for odds."

As I looked around, I couldn't help but be reminded of the battle between the Spartans and the Persian Empire in Ancient Greece. As a matter of fact, I didn't see a lot of the differences. But the few differences that existed were not minute. The Spartans were 300 strong, while we were only three (or four, if you count Kerri). We also didn't have a narrow mountain pass to funnel our enemies and minimize their power. Conventional wisdom would say that we were doomed. But that never stopped any of us before.

"Get ready!" I yelled out.

One of the demon dogs took a step forward, which prompted Ness shoot a bolt of electricity, disintegrating the monster.

That's when it started. Every one of them just rushed us from all directions. I swung my sword at the one, decapitating it. I turned around just to see one of those nurses frozen behind me. I looked at Kerri who smiled. I smiled back before looking for another person to kill. I glimpsed Fox's pickaxe being driven into the head of gum headed monster. I turned to my right before dodging a near decapitation. I looked at the assailant, who looked like… a chess piece. I drove my sword into it's gull, then removed as I slashed a demon dog at its throat. I sheathed my sword.

"Now you tasted steel, how 'bout some lead?!" I asked as I pulled out a Colt .45 and opened fire, dropping at least two of them. It started raining all of a sudden. This rain, however, did little, if not nothing, to deter Ness's fire as I felt the temperature rising. Fire started to spread across the battlefield but we kept fighting. The sound of creatures freezing and shattering sounded through my head, combined with gunfire and flesh sizzling. I turned around to see Fox knocked on his back. I looked to see the assailant: an insane cancer. I opened fire, buying Fox enough time to get up. He then put away his pickaxe and jumped straight for the creature's throat, wrapping his jaw around the organ. He then roughly ripped the fiend's throat out. He then turned towards me with a bloodied muzzle before nodding. I nodded back.

That's when everything just… stopped.

The creatures stopped going after us. They surrounded the four, who were surrounded by a bunch of corpses. We looked around, confused all of a sudden. We stood there silently. The look on our faces were that of total confusion. Kerri was the first to break the silence.

"Think they gave up?" Fox just scoffed while Ness gave her a look that was a cross of "what the fuck" and "not by a long shot".

"What's going on?" I asked. I immediately got an answer when my mouth suddenly tasted like I was feasting on pennies. All four of us looked to see the sky opened up. Time, after that, seemed to slow down. I was able to see electricity gather before it came down upon us. But there was nothing we could do about it. The next thing I saw was my vision being completely white followed by darkness.

Fox McCloud

I opened my eyes immediately, gasping out loud. I looked around, seeing nothing but ground. I tried to walk before I realized I was flat on my stomach. Sighing, I stood up, my bones feeling stiff. I stretched a little.

"Being out cold and waking up somewhere else," I said out loud. "To think I quit drinking to avoid this shit, eh Samus?" I didn't hear an answer. "Samus?" I looked around, only to see I was in some kind of basement. "Ness?! Kerri?!" I growled before yelling out loud. "Not again… Not again…" I slammed my fist on the floor. The wooden floor. The wooden rotten floor that was starting to crack under my weight.

"Oh. Hell. No."

The floor gave in, causing me to drop about a good twelve feet. As soon as my back hit the ground, I felt a rib crack. As if to add insult to injury, I felt a few splinters enter my posterior.

"Ain't that a bitch?" I said, getting up. And wouldn't you know it. Another tunnel.

"This is getting ridiculous." I walked down the underground passage, reaching for a pickaxe.

It wasn't on me.

"Oh this is just great!" I said, extending my claws. I crept forward, my feet touching the sand and gravel covered ground, my ears swinging slowly like satellite dishes. I heard something I hadn't heard in a while: silence. Pure silence that was only broken by my footsteps. However, this wasn't the kind of silence you heard in a calm lake or at some serene mountain retreat in the winter. No. This silence I heard several times. Which meant something bad was going to happened.

I looked left and right, deepening my breathing to take in every scent. Nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for traces of faded scents. I couldn't even tell if they were human or not. The only thing I could tell was someone, or something was here.

But knowing my luck, danger was coming soon.

Or was it?

I started to feel lonely. I shook my head as I walked. I was just following a tunnel, by myself. This wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the fact that I was by myself.

I kept on walking. Just walking. Hoping that something would happen. Like a creature popping out of nowhere. I thought I got my wish when I saw a shadow beneath me…

…until I realized it was my own shadow.

I kept on walking. Just my shadow and I, moving down an endless tunnel. I was truly alone. There was one around me. No one to defend, no one to help. No one to kill.

I suddenly growled out before lashing out at the nothingness.

"Come on out!" I yelled, striking at enemies that weren't there. "I thought I was what you motherfuckers were looking for!" I stopped. "COME ON!"

I stood there, panting like a dog. I then dropped to my knees, putting face in my hands, breathing in and out deeply.

"Calm down, Fox," I told myself. "You've been through worse. You've been through worse. Besides, can't burn out now. Samus and Ness are depending on you… just like you're depending them."

I stood up, taking a deep breath and kept on walking until I reached a dead end. Just a dead end. Nothing. No door nor hatch. It was just the end of a tunnel. I breathed in and thought about the situation. I looked around, taking in every detail.

There was nothing. No way out.

I then felt something wrapped around my leg.

"Typical…"

I was the immediately dragged… downward?

"AH FUCK!!!" I felt gravel and sand sift through my fur as I was being dragged underneath, my hand reaching for anything to grab. There wasn't however, and I didn't even have time to yell out before my head was dragged under.

My world turned black for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Rise and shine, Fox!"

I groaned as I slowly stood on my feet. My vision went in and out of black, as if someone was playing with a light dimmer. My vision finally went back to normal. I blinked before seeing the source of the voice in front of me.

_Ah damn…_

In front of me was Andrew Oikonny, Andross's nephew. I remembered very well. Most of the times when Star Fox and Star Wolf fought, he usually went after Slippy.

"Hello Fox," he said. "How are you enjoying your stay in Silent Hill?"

I didn't say anything as I took a look at my surroundings. I was in a pit, a circular one on a lower level than the ground floor, which was a few feet above my head. As if the walls weren't enough, it was reinforced with a steel chain link fence, adorned with razor wire and barbed wire at the top.. Below my feet was dried blood that seemed have been sprayed across the ground. I look above to see a few hooks hanging on of chains, which were, in turn, hanging of the dark ceiling.

"Like the surroundings?" Andrew asked. He circled around me, touching the chain. "Andross used these pits to test the… ferocity of these creatures that rampant around this town. All this, just to kill you." He then looked down at the ground. "All this time, devoted just to kill you. Never to hang out with me or talk to me about my life. This is all your fault!"

"….." I stood there, silent, my anger slowly coming to a boil.

"Because of you he became a different man than what he was before. He was like a father to me. And you… just had to take it all away, didn't you?!"

"I took it away," I said out loud, mostly to myself. I actually stopped to think about that for a few moments. "_I_ took it away?" This time, I was talking directly Andrew. "You know what Andrew, if you spent more time with your eyes open rather than on your knees with your lips around your uncles dick, you'd realize how much of an ass Andross really is."

"You son of a bitch…" he replied.

"Tell me something, Andrew. What kind of dumb fuck tries to kill another man just so he can have the girl he wanted?! Not only did Andross kill my father, he killed my mother. And you have the nerve enough to blame me for your uncle being what he is?"

"… It is your fault," Andrew said with a grim quietness. "And now, I'll decorate this pit with your blood!" He pulled out a rusted machete. I raised an eyebrow.

"Bringing a blade to a fist fight?" I said, extending my claws. "That's hardly fair!"

He lunged forward, taking a slash at my stomach. I stepped aside a little too late, feeling a slash across my stomach. I replied with a punch a in his face. As stumbled, I lunged at the wrist of the hand holding the machete, jaws opened. I was rewarded with a knee to my jaw. I fell to the floor, holding my jaw in pain. I rolled on to my back, only to roll quickly to my left dodging the blade.

"I've always been a cut above you Fox!" Andrew ranted. I dodged another blade.

"That's what you said to Slippy," I replied, bringing my foot up and ramming it into his gut. He bent over forward. "How did that turn out?!" I followed with a kick to his head. He fell backward on his butt. I came to my feet and pounced on him, grabbing both of his wrists. We wrestled in the pit, each of us jockeying for position. After a few intensely long minutes, he got the upper hand, forcing me on my back.

"Always jealous of what Andross and I had, huh?" he grunted out as he tried to press the blade against my throat.

"Yeah, always jealous!" I grunted back as the blade started to come closer. "I always have been jealous of someone who couldn't keep their lips off of Andross's ass!" With that , I kept my left hand on his machete wielding wrist while I extend the claws of my right before slashing Andrew across his face. He reared back in pain. I used this time to send a left hook to his face, which made him fall on his back. I stood up, claws drawn.

"This is it!" I yelled out as I lunged forward, only to feel the blade enter right below my sternum.

"It is it. For you!"

I tasted the blood from my mouth as I collapsed backward.

"Nice cut, huh?" Andrew mocked as he stood up. I looked upward to see the hooks descending. "Unfortunately, for you, you're not off the hook just yet. As a matter of fact, you haven't even felt the tip."

I couldn't deny it. Andrew's blade was accurate. So accurate in that that he _might_ have grazed an internal organ. I stood up slowly, deliberately, pulling the blade from my stomach before lunging at him with same weapon. I manages to open up a huge gash across his stomach.

That's when everything devolved. Andrew started snarling a feral cry. That, somehow, triggered something into my head.

My fur grew longer and extended my claws, giving off a half growl, half howl.

Most of our minds just went out the window, leaving behind only instincts and our hatred. I immediately snapped as I pounced on him, slashing at him with my claws. He did the same as we started to roll around in the pit, clawing at each other. Eventually, are blood covered the whole ground, save for a few random areas. I was then caught by a slash across my face. I reared back, standing on my legs and taking a few steps back before feeling something metal on the back of my head.

My senses came back to me. I looked at the hook before turning around to see a feral Andrew lunge at me. I grabbed him by the neck.

"It's over!"

I forced his the sharp end of the hook through underneath his jar, and decided to let him hang there. I watched him as he struggled and releases cries of anguish from his mouth. I took in the scene for about fifteen minutes, not even batting an eye. I took this time to actually healed. I finally decided to end it by ripping his throat out with my jaws.

I turned away, spitting the body part out of my mouth, looking for the machete. I had a plan. One that involved his head and a little thing I found at that desk not too long ago. I climbed my way out of the pit, which was a task in itself, considering the barbed wire and whatnot. As soon as I got to the top, I saw my pickaxe embedded on the wall. I scoffed.

_I don't blame you for this one._

I then heard a chuckle in my head.

_I come bearing gifts._

Andross

I turned around from the desk, hearing the door opened. I smiled. Finally. Fox was finally dead. All I needed to do was wait for the other two to hold their end of the bargain. And they doubted my genius.

I first saw the top half of Andrew's bloodied face appear out of the shadows. I chuckled.

"Were you able to contain the problem?" I asked, almost rhetorically. He stayed silent for a few moments. I looked at him with confusion. "What? Are you not proud of putting a permanent end to that pest?"

That's when Andrew's head came forward… hanging from the grasp of Fox's right hand with tape over the mouth.

"He's speechless!" he said with a chuckle.

"YOU!!!" I yelled out. He threw the head into the center of the room. As I looked down at the head with disgust and surprised, Fox took a few steps forward, eyeing the vast cavern I was in.

"I like what you've done with the place," he said, with a nod of pseudo-approval. "It brings back memories. Matter of fact, this just screams Venom."

"You…" I said, seething. "You always have to fuck things up for me, don't you?"

"Well," he turned look at me. "The way I see it, it was the least I can do. I mean, you fucked up my day, or week, or however long I was supposed to be here, along with a good chunk of my life."

"You deserved it! You and your whole cursed family! She was supposed to be mine!"

"But she wasn't." Fox tilted his head. "You're so stuck in the past that you just can't move forward."

Fox McCloud

As I said those last words, I heard the sound of something being ripped off completely. I ignored it, as I drew my gun, the infamous .44.

"However, I'm going to put you behind me for good!"

I let loose two shots from the revolver, which entered his chest. I knew what was coming next. I _planned_ for it.

His head and hands detached from his body before they increased to ridiculous proportions.

"You'll die, just like your father!"

"Where have I heard _that_ before?" I asked rhetorically before rolling out of the way to avoid a slamming fist.

"This is going to end today!" I yelled as I fired as his hand. He reared it back before trying to slam it against me again. This time, I pulled a Samus, rolling away and leaving a grenade. I felt the heat on my back as fire erupted briefly. He lost that hand. I turned around and opened fire, aiming for his eyes. He reared back, just in time for me to switch to the quicker .45. I opened fire on his eye again before his it started bleeding.

As a matter of fact, his whole face started to peel away, pouring blood on the ground. I opened my eyes as I started to see Andrew's head being whisked away.

"No!" I made a mad dash for it before slipping and sliding on the red vital fluid. I crawled sloppily towards the head before finally grabbed it. I then stopped, smelling the air.

"Ah shit…"

Immediately, I was grasped by pieces of what used to be Andross's spinal cord.

"I knew I always had the brain power to crush you!" I struggled in his grasps. And to make matters worse, his eyes were coming around. I couldn't move in time before I felt flames from the optical organs reached my body. I screamed out in pain, holding back tears. I bit at the cords that held my hands before feeling one tighten around my neck. The other cords released me, trying to hang me. I immediately grabbed the one piece of spinal cord that held my throat, breaking my fall. I tried so hard wiggle free. I then looked down, seeing Andrew's head right below. I needed to get loose. To get out of range. I finally pulled that one cord apart before landing. I then ran quickly, pulling a remote out of my shirt in the process. I skidded to a stop before turning to face Andross.

"This time, you're not coming back!"

I pressed the button on tope of the remote device.

The remote detonated a C4 explosive that I stuffed right inside of Andrew's mouth, along with a few nova crystals. In mere seconds, I saw nothing but pure white before seeing darkness again, remembering only a cold, yet warm sensation around surround me.

I awakened from unconsciousness again, covered in blood and grey matter. I stood up, and then walked, weapons in hand, pickaxe to my back, not even questioning how I survived such a powerful blast. I followed a direction as if I was guided by some invisible force. I was guided through halls and passage ways until I found my self onto a spiral staircase. I just kept on walking until I made it a room. It had four beds. I didn't saying anything. I just walked and plopped myself onto the white sheets, causing some of the pieces of brain to hit the floor.

Vixy McCloud

I walked out of the shadows, stopping at his bed side. I looked down at him, before looking ahead to see James. I nodded to him before I bent over and kissed Fox on the cheek.

"Goodnight, my son."


	22. The Mansion: The Halls

-1_"My life's a book. It contains many chapters. A lot of them are unfinished. Tonight, one chapter will be finished."_

_-Samus Aran_

I stood up slowly, grabbing my head. As usual , I ended up in a place without knowing how I got there. I stood up, realizing where I was: a foyer of some house. I had to be in the mansion. I groaned, thinking about how little I was going to miss this.

I looked around as I moved forward, reaching for one of weapons. Unfortunately, I had none.

"Oh this is just great," I muttered to myself. I stalked forward, making my way towards the stairway.

It was huge mansion. A kind of mansion any millionaire would love to own and live in. That is, if they don't mind having the inability to travel through town without a machete. On a good day.

I made my way up the stairs, cracking my fist in the process. I didn't know what guided me up there. I felt tugged towards that direction. Not that I minded. I raised my eyebrow as I looked at the frames on the wall. Each one contained a person in the frame.

"Travis Grady, Harry Mason, James Sunderland, Cheryl 'Heather' Mason, Henry Townshend.…."

There was three more frames after that. In contained portraits of Ness, Fox, and myself. Thing was, it was in outline, as if it were a page of a coloring book, untouched by a tip of a crayon or coloring pencil. I then looked at the other frames. Most of them were in color, with the exception of Harry Mason's. Why his picture was different from the others, I did not know.

I turned away from the frames, continuing my walk up the stairs. I reached the first floor, only to find a hall of doors. I raised an eyebrow, then walked down the hall.

Before I continue, I must say something. Like everyone else, I walked down many halls. I walked down the halls of many mansions and even a few castles. Each trip was different. Some was as normal as getting up to use the bathroom, heading out to a social event, or so on. A few times, I had to run down many of my targets through corridors. Nothing out of the ordinary for me. But his walk… this was one I wouldn't forget if I had an extreme case of Amnesia.

As I walked down the hall, I heard many voices throughout the place.

"_NO…I WON'T DO IT! I CAN'T!"_

"_We have to. This is the only way. She must die…"_

This was then followed by the cry of a small child, followed by gunshots.

I immediately turned right and forcefully kicked down the door to a room. I saw no one. Not even a body. However, I saw the blood stain on the carpet, along with shell casings. Furrowing up my eyebrows, I turned away. I was met with even more sounds. This time, I heard the sound of a male panting, as if he was in the middle of an intercourse. Accompanying the pants were cries of a terrorized teen.

"_Please doctor, stop!"_

"_You said you'd do anything to keep your job, right Ms. Garland? And you'd do anything for the White Claudia, right?"_

The cries turned into screams. I followed the sounds down the hall to see a figure walk out of the door, seemingly smiling to himself. I wanted to follow him at first, but then I heard the sounds of crying. I grinded my teeth.

"Today's your lucky day," I said before opening the door. I looked inside. There was a bed with a slowly moving figure under the sheets. I looked on the ground, finding many opened condom wrappers on the ground. I sat on the side of the bed. I placed my hand on the girls shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay," I whispered, stroking her upper back. "I'm here to help."

I then pulling back the sheets. Again, I found nobody.

"_Nobody can help me now."_

I shook my head, then looked at the night stand. There were lines of a powdery substance on it. Judging by the razor blade next the lines, I knew those lines weren't sugar. There was also a bloody a switchblade. Whoever this girl was, she was a wreck. I picked up the razor blade, needing a weapon in this place. I then heard moans come from yet another room. Again, I ran out of the door, trying my best to see if I can get there on time. I looked left and right, trying to pinpoint where the sound was. I then took a gamble and picked a door to my left. I barged into the door, hearing part of the wood come off. I then looked on and went pale.

I saw a hospital bed, with an I.V. hung to the left of the bed. The other end was attached to nothing. It dripped liquid onto the ground, making a tiny splash each time a drop hit the floor. The heart monitor was stationed to the right. The only thing that showed from the machine was a green flat line, accompanied by a continuously long beep. On the bed itself, there was no one, just like in the other rooms. However, what was on the bed was a whole mass of blood and pus. I walked forward, seeing the clipboard hung on the bed. I stopped in front of it and picked up the plastic piece. I read the papers to find that the name was blacked out. However, the cause of the person's injury was left untouched: this person was burned severely. Her assigned nurse was apparently a woman by the name of Lisa G.

I then looked around the room to see a diary on one of the counters. I walked over and picked it up. I opened the book and flipped through the pages before came across one that had a few spots of blood.

_Every day I have to change her bandages. And everyday, I wonder how she is able to still be conscious throughout the whole ordeal, let alone alive._

_Before she was found, she was trapped inside a house that was burned to the ground. As a result, she was burned all over her body. I don't think categorizing the burns as third-degree even does them justice._

_I don't even know why I was assigned to this girl. I hate being around this girl. Not because I have anything against her, but I hated the misery she represented. But I have to. If I don't do this… as well as other things, the doctor would fire me. And if I get fired, not only would I lose money, I'd lose my only drug connection. White Claudia. Who'd ever thought such a potent drug exist? It's the only thing keeping me insane. _

_--Lisa G._

I dropped the diary, shaking my head. I had to wonder if this town screwed up before the supernatural presence. I then heard the voices again. They were very loud now, almost overwhelming. I walked out of the room tried to tread on as normal. But the voices became louder with each step I took down the hall. My walk became a stagger. I was halfway down the hall before I fell to my knees, my hands clutching my heads. I couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed out loud.

The voices ceased. The came one last whisper.

"_It's too late for us. But what's past is past. One can only learn from it."_

As they said this, I looked up at the ceiling.

"_Face the present. Rule the future."_

I look down at my hand. The bloodied switchblade was no longer there. Instead, a long sword was in its place. The weapon seemed alive. The hilt pulsated as if it were a heart, with the beat in perfect with MY heart. Blood also ran down the blade, which looked like it was made of rusted steel. Nodding, I walked forward. I knew what to do

I eventually reached a door. I stopped for a minute. I breathed in deeply. It was something I usually did whenever I needed to dispose of my conscious. While I may be far from heartless, I can easily switch off my conscious when I felt like it. And quite frankly, after getting my ass handed to me by some crazed doc and having my vision of Fox and I having a dream date near a lake get practically shitted on… Well, I'd much rather roast a baby in front of Pro-Life activist and eat it in front of the PETA then even think of letting whatever I was facing live.

(If you're affiliated with any of the groups mentioned above, don't send e-mails or hate mail. I wouldn't do such a thing).

I breathed out before sending a swift kick towards the door.

When I entered, I was almost caught off guard. I was back in the same room I was in when I was captured. It had the same screen, the same consoles. I gritted my teeth. I knew who was here.

"You can come on out now!"

"And what, ruin the surprise?" he said. His voice didn't seem come from one source, but from all over the place. "Your furry companion really did a number on me. I was actually surprised by the stuff he did to me, like leaving me without a cock. I wanted to make him pay for that. But no… Someone already had plans for him. But… I get you as a consolation prize."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Doctor Michael Kaufmann." He then chuckled. "I guess you also want to know how I survived. As I mentioned before, that little furry shit really did take it to me. A feral from. Who would've thought? I was actually impressed. I almost died because of him. But my boss…"

"You mean bosses," I instantly corrected. He chuckled some more.

"Very good, Samus. My bosses actually decided to revive me. The first thing I wanted to do was strip his furry skin from his muscle tissue, nice and slow. But they had something more creative in mind."

I looked up, only see to see that same doctor on a balcony above me. I raised my eyebrow. He was in his usual form, with a few scars across his face.

"Are you serious?" I said, scoffing. "It's as if you've been re-gifted for the homeless."

"Now now Samus. I'm not one to do that."

Then I heard it. Footsteps. These weren't just any footsteps. I shook my head. This couldn't be. I just new it couldn't be. It just couldn't.

But of course, with my luck, it was.

I turned around, like I had for a million times. Here I was, looking at Fox McCloud himself. Or rather, a dark-furred version of him.

"Madame Aran, meet DFX-10."

As many of you know, Fox's primary attire was usually olive green and white. But this time, his costume was black, outlined by white. His reddish brown fur was now the color of old tree bark. Fox's helmet laid upon his head, now complete with a red visor that covered his right eye. And also there was Fox's reflector, hanging upon his belt. Completing the look was Fox's signature pistol, glowing in his right hand.

Appearing behind him was Kaufmann. He walked a small around Fox. But wait, it couldn't be Fox. Why the fuck am I calling him Fox for? I shook my head, just in time to hear the doctor talk.

"I don't usually give much credit to an enemy. But you three are an exception. Everything thrown at you guys, you three overcame them. Were your lives that fucked up that nothing here can break you?" I had a feeling that question was rhetorical. He continued. "You three would be the perfect living weapon. Except you all have something that every weapon should, and does, lack: a heart. So I wondered what would happen if I took one of you and stripped that person of his or her emotion and just left nothing but your killer instincts and your knowledge of the arts of war and death. Well, that's basically what I did with DFX-10 here. Or rather, this specimen based on Fox."

I raised my eyebrow as Dark Fox (which I am going to refer to him as from here on out) glared at me, his eyes slightly glowing.

"I thought about using Ness, but he was too childish. And plus any thing I could get his DNA from was either lost or consumed. Then I tried you. But, your DNA structure is very… unique. When anything organic leaves your body, it decays so rapidly." I smiled at that.

"It helps the job," I said simply.

"But it doesn't help mine. So that left only one person. Fox McCloud. Protector of the Lylat and all that lovely bullshit. But working with his DNA was hard. Very hard. Many clones I made with Fox, but yet all of them were dysfunctional. Each one of them were living forms of the problems Fox faced. And he had many. Sexual frustration, paranoia, isolationism, self-esteem issues, trust issues, rage, survivor's guilt, pessimism. One of them even cut himself across his wrist before offing himself, depressed over 'his' parents' death." I slightly winced, remembering the scars I saw when I shaved the fur off of Fox's arm to check for an injury one time. "As amusing as it was to see 'Fox' mutilate himself over and over again, there was no progress. And with you Scooby wannabes getting a little too close for comfort, something had to be done.

" So, we had to find someone to bond him to. Like a base. Luckily, we've found someone from a medieval realm." As he made another circle around Dark Fox, I noticed a skeleton off to the side. For a minute, I thought it was Link before realizing that he was wearing a black tunic, and his sword and shield were dark as well. "By using pieces of this creature's DNA, I was able make this one stronger than the original, faster, quicker, and no emotion except for one: focused rage. Just pure killer instinct." He then chuckled. "And of course, darker fur."

I eyed Dark Fox slowly, gripping my sword.

"Merry early Christmas." Kaufmann walked off into the shadows. I chuckled slightly.

"Hello…"

The clone charged at me. I charged forward in response, sword in my hand. I drive the sword forward, hoping for an instant kill. However, Dark Fox simply went through me, literally.

"Fox Illusion," I muttered to myself. I tried to brace myself only to feel myself being pull into a full nelson. The ghost stopped short of me before delivering a flurry punches and kicks. I was dazed for a few moments before being tossed aside. I grabbed my head, groaning before looking up at the clone. Next to him was the ghost, which stayed next to him before it disappeared. I growled before lunging forward again. I brought my sword in a overhead slash. The clone calmly caught my hand. He then pulled me forward, kneeing me in the stomach. I didn't even have time to scream when he placed his band securely only back as his whole body ignited.

"Oh shit…"

He elevated, and he took me with him. As I was literally burning in agony, he flipped backward, balancing me on his knee. Wondering what he was trying to do, I finally got an answer as my back impacted with the ceiling. I was embedded in the ceiling as Dark Fox landed gracefully on his feet. I finally fell. The clone pulled out his - Fox's - blaster and opened fired. I instinctively swung my sword, deflecting the laser blasts right back him. Almost as if this whole battle was scripted, activated Fox's reflector. I felt burns on my body again. He simply walked out of the way as I plummeted towards the ground.

"Not bad…" I said as I stood up. The hearts (the one in my chest and the one on my sword) started to beat as my eyes glowed. "Let's step it up!"

Instantly, dashed forward. I sent my sword low towards his ankle. He jumped up, causing me to smile. I jammed the sword in the ground, causing me to pole vault upward. As the clone came down on me, I mule kicked the doppelganger away. As it fell to the ground, I ran forward bringing my sword over my head and dropping it towards me. He barely rolled away, but paid the price with half of his tail. He growled out in pain, clutching the half that was still attached to his body.

As the sword dripped blood, I eyed him as he stood up.

Almost as if it was a signal, we both rushed each other. As soon as we were in striking distance, he landed a hit across my jaw. I staggered back, but then returned the favor. He immediately wiped the blood from his lips before sending a punch to my stomach. I started to cough up blood. No matter. I slashed him low on his shin. This caused to recoil his leg and crouch down to one knee. I grabbed him by the neck, but then he sent a punch to my ribs. He sent another punched to my stomach. I was then lifted off the ground and slammed to the ground. Angrily grabbed by the collar and instantly slammed him against the cold stone.

That's when the ground started to crack. At this point I wasn't even surprised as the ground gave way underneath my feet. The clone, however, was hollering. I'm grabbed him by neck as we fell down and slammed the hilt against his face over and over again before pistol whipped me across the face. He then threw me below him and let loose a barrage from the same pistol. All of which landed in my stomach.

We finally hit solid ground. We both landed on our feet before eyeing our surroundings.

"Where are we?" I said aloud, not expecting an answer.

"Home," the clone said.

On each side, there were a whole row of glass cylinders. All of them contained some piece of flesh. Some of the creatures looked at least half done.

I turned around, foolishly ready to ask another question, only to find a boot against my face. I crumpled backward. Before I could even respond, he rushed me again. Angrily, I slammed the butt of the swords against his stomach. He crumpled over. I then sent a knee to his face, followed a slash across his face. That was going to leave a scar.

That is, if I let him live.

He reeled back, placing a hand on his face.

"Damn you… you'll die for this!" he threatened.

"Please. You were dead the day you were."

As if to retort, he disappeared in flash of light and reappeared behind me. I smashed the butt of the sword against his stomach yet again. He doubled over, but then sent a vicious uppercut to my chin. I reeled back, feeling my neck bend back a little more than it should. He jumped forward and upward, ready to plant his foot against my face. I stabbed the sword into the ground before grabbing leg and twisting it. He yelped in pain. He fell to the ground. I used this time to snap my neck back into place. I reached for my sword only to be kicked away. The clone reached for the hilt only to feel his hand burn. I smiled as he growled. I ran forward and grabbed my sword. However, I was attacked again. He used his dark Fire Fox to spear and slammed against a control panel, destroying it.

This caused a one of the cylinders to open up. As the floor was getting covered by the suspended animation fluid, the creature came to life. The creature didn't really have a specific form. But it looked humanoid with club for hands and its skin transparent enough for me to see the internal organs. Of course, with the clone and I wrestling around, we didn't notice until the last second. We both rolled out the way. The clone immediately fired at the creature as I jumped forward with sword, stabbing it through the heart. The creature fell backward. I jumped from the creature, pulling out my blade in the process.

"I need some sleep," I said to myself, rubbing the bridge of my nose. Big mistake.

"I'll give you a permanent sleep!"

In a flash, he appeared right in front of me. Roaring, he let loose a flurry of blows that in front my face before disappearing again. He then appeared behind.

"But this won't be a sleeping pill. It's going to be a painful lullaby!"

He grabbed me by the waist before swinging me in a bridge, slamming my head and upper back against the ground. He then turned stood and proceeded to kick my ribs over and over again. I rolled around, trying to dodge the blows. Unfortunately, he really was faster and stronger than Fox (though still not a better fighter). This went on for a few minutes before he stood over me, gun drawn. I coughed a little bit of blood. However, a few things came to mind. He was a clone. A clone made when we were getting a little too close, as the doctor said. Does that mean he was made rather recently? All he has Fox's knowledge of how to fight. That mean this clone must be rather green. Which made me wonder…

Instantly, I sent a left hook into his groin. This seemed to caught him off guard as he yelled in pain, rolling around in pain. I did a quick kip-up before standing over him. I drove the sword between his right shoulder and his chest, pinning him. As he screamed, I promptly removed the gun from his hand. I then switched the gun to my now free right hand and pressed the barrel against his forehead. I then held it there for a few seconds. A few seconds longer than I thought I would. I then relieved the pressure.

"Well?" he asked. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

"No." I removed his… Fox's helmet, blaster, and reflector.

"Why not?"

"I don't know." I then walked off, but not before saying one last thing. "Why don't you think about it when I get back. I'll let you go then. If you want to continue this fight we had then, so be it."

I myself was confused. After thinking about it for a while, I settled for two reasons. One, as weird as it sounds, I was getting tired of killing for the time being. Not that I enjoyed death (for the most part) before. But this was the first time I had to kill everyday, on the day. Quite frankly it was annoying and disheartening. After this, I figured it would be best if Samus Aran the Bounty Hunter take a temporary hiatus. Not too long. Just long enough to get over my homicidal hangover. The other… well, this is Fox's clone. I didn't feel right killing Fox's blood. Especially when he has no one left.

I placed Fox's helmet upon my head. It actually fitted on my head perfectly.

"Helmet, activate," I whispered.

"Password." I sighed.

"James McCloud."

Immediately, the visor scanned the area. Not that I needed it. Kaufmann was standing right there. And he didn't look happy.

"You just won't die, will you?" he said, sounding very irritated.

"Not easily," I replied. He sneered.

"I ought to kill you right now, you bitch!"

I blinked.

"You're free to try, doc." I squeezed the grip of the pistol, ready to fire. However, before I did anything, the grounded opened up behind the dock. The opening became bloodied pit, and out of it came a female figure. She looked like a nurse, except she was covered in a huge mass of blood. Kaufmann turned around, only to turn as white as a sheet. The woman then looked at m before slightly jerking her head to the side. Nodding, I walked pass the doctor, flipping him off as I passed by. I then smiled as I walked pass the woman.

"Go to town… Lisa." She chuckled slightly.

"I plan to."

As I heard the screams behind, I walked down the corridor.

Mother Brain

I wasn't surprised when the door to the room opened and revealed Samus. As I blinked my lone eye, I sort of wished I had a mouth in this form so I could smile.

"We have to stop meeting like this, Samus," I said. She tilted her head to the side.

"You don't looked surprised," she said. I chuckled.

"I didn't really hold my breath. I actually hoped Kaufmann could actually help. But who was I kidding. You just don't know when to die!"

Samus rubbed her chest melodramatically, feigning a look of emotional pain.

"Ouch, Brain. I thought we had something special. You rear your ugly… brain, and I come out to send you to hell. Wasn't that enough for our relationship?"

"No, it wasn't," I then chuckled. "You just don't let things go, do you?"

"You ordered your band of pirates to pillage my colony and kill everyone who inhabited it. You could have easily just took everything we possessed. We couldn't have fought back. But that just wasn't enough. You killed my family and every single last one of my people on that colony. You terrorized people for a long time now. I've been trying to move on for Lord knows how long, but I can't I just can't. Not until I bury you permanently. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to end this, tonight!" All this time she was talking, she was charging up the laser pistol in her hand. I didn't notice until the last second when she blasted the base of my cylinder.

Samus Aran

As I thought it would, the floor started to crack under Mother Brain's weight. And right before it gave way, Mother Brain started to transform. The floor finally imploded, with the cylinder falling through. I instantly ran forward and dived in, pistol ready.

You want to see something that'll make you lose your appetite, watch Mother Brain transform. A spinal cord and column sprouted from the bottom of the brain as I opened fire, hoping to inflict some damage. Then from the end of the spine came sprouted a body. At first looked like a fetus, then it grew into her monstrous body. This body looked different from other incarnations. This body looked like that of an obese woman, one that was rotted. As she fell and grew, those giant cockroaches that sent Fox's into his dark place earlier spewed from her body. One of them landed on my face. This was my first time getting an actual look at the faces of these creatures. All I saw was a screaming face in front of me. I immediately swat the insect out of my face as I prepared to land.

We both landed on our feet. Standing straight, I looked over at Mother Brain. I then looked up. She literally cleared a whole bunch of floors above us. I grinded my teeth. I forgot how huge she was. I immediately drew my weapon and let loose barrage of laser shots as I backed up. They found their mark, burning parts of her frontal lobe. Despite the attack, I was immediately caught in Mother Brain's monstrous grasp. I was immediately slammed against a wall. My pistol wielding arm was caught, pinned against my leg. I rolled my eyes. I knew what I had to do. I squeezed the trigger, burning my leg and her hand at the same time. As I fell to the ground again, I placed one firm blast towards her eye. As she reeled back in pain, landed and aimed for her knee. I opened fire, causing her to knee. Unfortunately, I came eye to eye with her. I moved the left, avoiding the full impact of a stream of fire. However, my right arm was burned. I grimaced, touching the now blackened flesh.

DFX-10

As I laid there, pinned to ground my Samus's sword, I began to think to myself. Why did she let me live? I just couldn't fathom it. Logically, killing me would have saved her so much trouble in the future. Or did she think that it wouldn't be a problem in the future. Over and over, I did the same equation, and yet killing me came as the only answer, the ultimate outcome. Was there some unknown variable I did not know about?

My creator told me I was perfect because I felt no emotion. I didn't feel anything. I just do what he says and accomplish the task. However, confusion wasn't an emotion. It was just something someone felt when things just don't make sense. But then, I shouldn't feel confusion if I wasn't supposed to feel anything.

I reached up and grabbed the hilt of the sword. Grimacing through the burning pain, I pulled the sword from me. I tossed it aside, watching my steaming hands. I then removed my jacket before grabbing the hilt again. It did the trick as my hand stayed intact. I walked towards the direction Samus went off to, avoiding the spot where Kaufmann dragged down to.

Samus Aran

"Not so tough now, huh?" Mother Brain taunted. I opened fire on her eye again. As she reeled back again, I started sidestepping a circle around her, shooting at her brain the process. Just as I started a semi-ring of burns, I felt a rumble beneath the ground. Immediately, the ground exploded beneath us both. Out the ground came flames and mass of a pink substance. As I went airborne yet again, Mother Brain tried to pluck me out of the sky. I dodged in the air, landing on her arm. I ran towards eye before stopping above her elbow. I then used my free hand to give her the one-fingered salute. She immediately sent a blast of fire towards me. I smiled as merely ran up her arm again, hearing the sound of flesh sizzling and bones snapping as her arm fell to the ground. I stopped at her shoulder and jammed the barrel against her spiny neck.

"This ends --"

I was immediately grabbed by her remaining hand and thrown with force towards the ground. I felt my skull and ribs crack. I tried to move my arm, but all I felt was pain. I looked up at the monstrous alien.

"I believe the word you're looking for, is 'NOW'!"

Before she do anything, I saw a literally pass through her leg. It was then followed by a ghost, which caused Mother Brain to buckle. I brought myself up to my feet, grimacing through my arm. Then appearing right in front of me was DFX-10 himself, sword in hand. I growled, then nodded.

"We're even," he said. I smiled slightly. My eyes then widened.

"Look out!" It was too late. He was plucked up into the sky, dropping the blade. Mother Brain held him above head. Right underneath her brain, something started grow. I bent over emptied the contents of my stomach as she sprouted a mouth. I then immediately grabbed the blade. I knew what was going to happen if I didn't do anything. Dark Fox would have been dark-finger food. I dashed forward, the tip of the sword making sparks on the ground. I jumped forward, covering an insane amount of distance. As soon as I came close enough, I swung the sword horizontally. Much to my surprise, the weapon slashed through her knee like warm butter. I landed on the ground, completely amputating her right leg. Dark Fox was consequently dropped to the ground on his head. He didn't move, apparently out cold.

I turned my head over my shoulder, my eyes glowing. As cockroaches spewed from her now bloodied stump, I smelt blood. I felt the sensation I hadn't felt in a good while.

Lust for blood.

I immediately went for her arm. I dashed forward, dragging the tip of the sword yet again. I stopped short of her arm, before hacking away at her last arm. I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. I worked my away from her wrist to her shoulder. Each hack covered me with a fresh layer of blood. Each layer of blood only increased my hunger for blood. It was one huge cycle that consumed Mother Brain. And I was loving it. I finally crawled upon her neck and stalked towards the organ that gave Mother Brain her name, blood-covered smile spreading across my face.

"Samus… don't do this!" she pleaded as I finally approached her eye. I chuckled.

"You're the wrong person to be asking me for mercy," I replied. I drove my sword right into her pupil. I pulled it out, watching all of fluid gush out. I finally knelt down, placing my hand on her neck. I concentrated. I didn't remove my hand until her body became dust. I then stood up and stretch, feeling all of my injuries disappear, with my skull and arms crunching back together.

I looked to find DFX-10, only to find that he disappeared.

"Che," I said to myself. I then walked towards an open door, seemingly being guided my some unguided force.

I found myself streaming through halls and passages. Yet somehow I knew where I was going. I didn't bother questioning my knowledge. I was too mentally strained to do so.

I finally came to a door. I opened the door to find a room. There were four beds. One of them was already occupied by Fox, covered in the same pink substance I saw in that explosion. Looks like he handled his business. I would of woken him up, but I decided to let him sleep.

I walked over to a bed next to Fox and collapsed.

I just hope Ness is okay.


	23. The Mansion: The Roof

"_No more….."_

_-Ness_

Ness

"Wake up Ness…."

I clenched my already closed eyes before opening them. The room I was in was… brighter than the usual gloomy dark rooms I've been. Not much, but enough to make me blink my eyes a couple of times.

I tried to stand up, but couldn't. I looked around, again. Everything seemed colorful. So colorful that it gave me a headache. I couldn't make out too many details, but was still able to notice a few weapons on the wall.

"Long time no see, buddy…"

I knew that voice.

"Porky…." I said bitterly. He immediately came to my view.

"So you remember me," he mused, sitting in his office chair. The blond haired boy… I couldn't stand him. I remembered how I helped find his little brother because he was too much of a coward to do so by his self. And how does he repay me? By sending two cult members to end me and joining forces with Giygas.

"Now, how could I forget the biggest coward slash turncoat ever to grace Onett?" I replied sarcastically. I then stopped to think. "Where's Kerri?"

"Kerri?" he asked. "Why don't you look for youself." He signaled towards my right. And there she was, strapped into a guillotine. My blood started to boil.

"Let her go…" I said quietly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do."

"Really?" I asked. I raised my hands, eyes glowing before I felt my head pulsate with pain. My arms fell as I screamed in pain.

"Did you really think I was going to let you awake and use your powers on me?" he taunted. He then smiled. "Honestly, what kind of fool do you take me for?"

"You drugged me…" I said. He merely laughed.

The thing about people with my abilities is that drugs really mess with our abilities. Any time a drug enters our system, it could have varying effects. It could damper your ability to the point where, in my case, even moving an ant can cause a fatal headache, or even make you lose control of your abilities all together.

"Right now, her life is in my hands. " He stood up and walked over to the guillotine. He then brought his hand up and wrapped it around a rope attached to the ancient apparatus. "If I wanted to, I could end her life right now. However, I'll let her live, on one condition."

"What condition?" I asked. Even to this day I never knew why I did.

"You work for us. You help us defeat your so-called new mother and father. Shit, when this whole world is plunged into hell, you and she could rule your own part of it. Be together forever. And all you have to do is say yes. What do you say?"He's giving me a Faust deal. Too bad I'm not interested. I took one look at her. She didn't look distressed at all. She gave me a subtle wink. I smiled.

"I say…… no."

"What?!"

"You heard me. I said no. I'm not betraying our mom and dad. She-" I beckoned towards Kerri. "-wouldn't forgive me if I did."

"Do you not know the offer I'm leaving on the table?" He then narrowed his eyes. "You don't think I will kill her, do you?" He sounded offended. I merely chuckled.

"First of all, we'll die before this world ever sees Hell on Earth. And second of all, if you're so sure that you can, then pull the rope."

Furiously, he yanked the rope. As I figured, the guillotine did drop, right through Kerri's neck. She merely smiled as she stood up, unharmed.

"How… there's no way…. But…" Porky blubbered. He started backing away, showing his true colors.

Kerri

I smiled evilly as I stalked forward.

"Allow me to explain. While you're alive, I'm already dead. All that struggling and screaming I did when you _thought_ you trapped me? That was all an act." I chuckled. "I bet you thought I would be leverage in your whole deal. Unfortunately, for you, while you can't kill me…" I pulled an axe off of the wall, innocent smile on my face. "_I_ can kill _you!_" I looked over towards Ness. "Go on ahead. I'll take care of this swine." Ness nodded as I turned my sight back to Porky, only for him to be gone. "Oh great, just what I needed. A hog hunt!"

Ness

As Kerri ran off, I tried to stand up again. This time, I pulled myself off of the ground. Everything still started to look hazy to me. But the bright colors were gone, for the most part, replaced by the usual gloomy hues. I walked along the wall, finally reaching the railing of a staircase. Grabbing hold of it, I ascended upward. I had no idea where the stairs were leading, but I kept on climbing.

I eventually made it to the top of the stairway before resting a bit. I tried to sit normally, but all I could manage to do was collapse against the wall slide to an awkward sitting position.

"Great. I'm sure my parents would enjoy the fact I'm not a drug virgin anymore," I said, slightly joking to myself. I couldn't help but find the humor in the fact this was looking very stereotypical: a drugged out person on top a staircase. Except this wasn't some rave or house party. And I wasn't exactly enjoying the "high". Not one bit.

"Fuck…" I muttered out as I grabbed on to the railing. Giygas was going to pay for this shit. This whole situation, from the first to final day here.

I looked towards my right to find a door. I reached for the knob and turned it. As it opened outward, I stumbled out. I grinded my teeth as I stood up.

I was on the roof of the mansion. Above me was a red sky covered by ash-gray clouds.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I heard someone say. I saw a hooded figure out in the distance. "The sky that is. Say, have you ever looked up at the sky and wondered... what would it be like if the sky just stayed like that forever?" He chuckled. "Something tells me I'll get to have that wish."

"Giygas!"

"In the flesh," he replied. "How's it going, friend?"

"I'm not your friend, pal!"

"Well I'm not your pal,-"

"Don't you even dare complete that sentence!" I threatened.

"Ness, where's your sense of humor? You used to have bundles of it."

"The Ness with a sense of humor is not here at the moment. But the one that wants to kick your ass is available, and he's just dying to meet you!"

Giygas merely raised his hand, and I was immediately was pinned against the wall that held the door.

"You talk a good one, but can you –?"

"Yes!" I answered, my eyes glowing. His body started to rise, rising a good thirty feet before being driven into the ground. Or roof. I smiled maliciously before feeling my skin burning.

"HA! You fight like a flower gardener!" Giygas said as he rose from the ground. I returned the favor as launched a fireball at him, which resulted him being forced back.

"How appropriate. You fight like a daisy. P.K. THUNDER!" I guided the orb or electricity before it collided with my back. I was launched forward, barreling into Giygas."

"Little boy! I will end you."

I felt my vocal cords and windpipe being crushed. I struggled to breathe before causing his blood flow to do a u-turn, causing blood to pour out his nose. It was enough for him to break his hold.

I dropped to the floor. I took a few moments to catch my breath before sending a punch to his stomach. As he recoiled, I did a back flip, the tip of my right foot catching him underneath the chin. He staggered backward, giving me enough time to drop down and sweep my leg and taking him off of his feet. I laughed as his back impacted against the ground.

"HA! You can dish it out, but you can't take it!"

I immediately ate those words when he grabbed me by the ankle and, from his lying position, tossed me in the sky. I was going skyward until I felt myself being pulled back. I was met with a fist across my jaw. I fell to the ground. I rolled around a little bit before being planted by a foot to my stomach.

"Like I said, I will end you!"

"Shit, shit, shit… Is that what you thought I was going to say?!" I asked as a wormhole formed to my right. I slammed my elbow in to the hole as another one opened up in front of his crotch. As he bent forward, I kip-upped and put my hands around his head.

"You're done!" I yelled as I twisted his neck until it snapped. I let his limp body fall to the ground, watching him fall on top of the roof. For a second, I thought it was over.

However, it was only for a second.

"I'm dead... " I heard Giygas mutter. He then stood up, his back to me. He then twisted his head towards me, without even moving his body. "Is that what you thought I was going to say?!"

I was startled as he ascended up the sky. Really high.

He then transformed. The red clouds crowded swirled around as his whole body turned into one red, demonic face. Coming down from the sky was many tentacles, moving back and forth. I then heard weird animal sounds all around me. My eyes went as wide as saucers.

"You see the sky? That's a glimpse of the future. I'm going to succeed where my colleagues has failed! You should have taken the offer, Ness! You would have made a fine duke!"

"No…. it's over!" I yelled out, my face buried in my hands. I then looked up, eyes glowing. "Is that what you thought I was going to say?"

"What?!" Giygas yelled out. "You can't stop me now!"

"That's where you're wrong!"

Suddenly, the clouds cleared away, revealing a star-filled sky.

"You see, I've been developing some moves for the new Era of Super Smash Brothers. Consider this a sneak peek at my new ultimate move." Suddenly, one of the stars broke apart before zooming down to earth.

"PK STARSTORM!" I screamed out as the star-matter rained throughout the whole sky. They impacted against the creatures owned the tentacles, as well as the body of Giygas. Giygas screamed as his body and the creatures fell towards the Earth, burning in cosmic flames. I dodged a few chunks of the bodies before I decided it was best run for cover. I dashed for the door. I then opened, ran in, and closed behind. I then ran down the stair well, the sounds of crashes behind me. I didn't stop running until I reached the room I was in before. I then felt a presence behind me. I turned around.

Kerri

I walked out of the shadows, axe in one hand, Porky in the other. I smiled at Ness.

"How's Giygas?" I asked rhetorically. I then heard a crash above me.

"He's down for the count. How about Porky?" I smiled.

"He should be joining Giygas soon." I then dropped the axe and disembodied head and put my arms around Ness. "I'm glad you're okay." I tightened my embrace on him. "Porky didn't drug you too much, did he?" He shook his head.

"No, I'm okay." I nodded.

"Let's find Mom and Dad."

We looked around for another place out of here before seeing an elevator. Sighing, we both stepped foot in the car. Before we even pressed the button, it descended for a few seconds before stopping on a floor. We stepped out and walked towards the only door in the corridor that was open. In their we found Samus and Fox already sleeping. I raised my eyebrow, noticing they were in separate beds.

Without saying a word, I collapsed on one of the beds.

Ness took the last bed. I was about fall asleep before I was interrupted by Ness.

"Hey, Kerri?"

"Yes Ness."

"I'm glad to have a sister like you."

"Thanks…" I said. "Hey, get some sleep. We'll need it."

"Okay… Goodnight Kerri."

"Goodnight Ness." As he drifted off to sleep, I frowned.

"Sister… can't take my brother to prom," I said bitterly before I went to sleep.


	24. Never seems to end

"_Now I hate haunted mansions more than ever."_

_-Kerri_

Fox McCloud

I groaned as I awoke. The first thing I saw was the ceiling. But not the one that hung over my head whenever I was sleeping at Smash Mansion or Great Fox. I then looked down at my body, noticing it was covered in some kind of body matter. For those few moments, I forgot where I was, how I got here, and what was going on?

"Where am I?" I whispered to myself, slightlyf afraid at first.

Then it call came back to me. I remembered everything. I remembered the flight here, the hotel room that turned into some kind of sick… I don't know what. I remembered the tunnels I had to trek and the underground insect hive that sent me into shock. I remembered being split up from Samus and then having to travel through the portal. I also remembered kissing the fake Samus before it showed its true colors and then seeing Ness's…. my son's dead carcass before he somehow came back to life. I also remembered rescuing Samus, my nights of heaven with the real Samus, meeting Kerri, and drive through what had to be Hell's gates.

It all came back to me.

"Right, I'm in Hell," I scoffed out. I then heard a groan next to me.

"Don't remind me," a voice said. I smiled slightly as Samus sat up, clad in my headpiece. "Good day Fox."

"Good day, Samus." I watched her as she stretched before standing up, walking over to me and wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I was then met with a soft kiss. "Sorry that I'm not cleaned up."

"Don't worry," Samus chuckled. "Men covered in guts turn me on." I laughed as she scratched the spot between my ears. Her demeanor then turned serious. "But we need to get out of here though."

"This room?"

"No, this whole Hell. I wanted vacation to a calm lakeside area, not a one-way ticket to the place deep south of purgatory." Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh yeah, this belongs to you." She removed my headpiece before placing it upon my head.

"Aaaah, and you were looking so good in it," I complained mockingly before I stood up. "Ness, Kerri, wake up! We're heading out."

Ness floated up in to the air before lightly landing on his feet. As he stretched, Kerri walked right through him.

"What? Going so soon? I was just getting comfortable," the ghost muttered sarcastically. I scoffed as I picked up my weapons, loading each gun with its second to last clip. I frowned. I had to make each bullet count from here on out.

I looked around to see if everybody was ready before we all filed out of the room. As we walked down the hall, I took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the surroundings so I could detect anything that was new to the area. We all decided to take the stairs, with Samus taking the lead and myself guarding the rear. As we descended, I noticed the walls were cracked, as if this place has been rocked. It figures though. After all, I, by myself, probably caused a lot of it after setting off that mini-nova. I was actually surprised the whole building was still standing.

Before I could ponder the matter more, I started to hear footsteps and faint voices.

"Do you hear that?" I asked out loud. Everyone stopped and turned to look at me.

"Dad, we can't hear as well as you do," Kerri reminded. "Do you hear something?"

"I do. It sounds like faint voices or something." I then furrowed my eyebrows. "They sound… human."

"Human?" Kerri asked, eyebrows shooting up.

"As in survivors?" Ness added, a look of optimism and hope spreading across his face.

"Well…. Maybe..."

"Let's go!" the two children yelled in unison as they ran down the stairs. My eyes widened slightly.

"Wait, hold on!" I yelled as I ran after them.

"Kids," I heard Samus mutter as she followed us. As we descended again, this time a lot more quicker, a part of me filled up with hope. At the time, I was really hoping that there were survivors, and that the whole town wasn't a lost cause. That would have meant I wasn't just fighting for survival.

As soon as we reached the door, the eager young ones struggled to open the door, trying hard to push it open.

"Why won't it open?" Ness said before standing back and getting ready to blow it off of the hinges. However, Samus calmly walked over to the door and _pulled_ it open. Kerri and Ness looked on with disbelief before Kerri put her nose in the air, sniffing as she did so.

"I knew that," Kerri muttered. She was then met with chorus of "uh-huh", "yeah right", and "suuuure".

We walked through the door. And as usual, we didn't exactly get what we expected.

Samus Aran

We looked out towards the foyer of the mansion. What was once empty before I left it was now filled by an organized formation of red hooded and robed figures. None of their features could be determined. One figure, however, had her hood down. She looked a little old, about sixty years old. Her eyes were dark, too dark for me to determine her true eye color. It didn't matter though, because her eyes were so piercing it almost made me shift my footing. Her blackish-grey hair added to her intimidating appearance.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw Fox sniffing the air, trying to detect if we were amongst monsters yet again. He didn't show any sign of alarm whatsoever.

"Good evening," the woman said as she approached us. Kerri took a step back while inched my hand towards the hilt of my sword.

"Hey," I answered back. "I take it you're all are survivors."

"Survivors?" she asked, sounding slightly amused. Kerri, Fox, and I exchanged looks, a little alarmed by the answer. However, Ness didn't catch the tone in her voice.

"Yeah, survivors!" Ness said excitedly. "I mean, you must have noticed that this whole is infested with monsters and everything, right? I mean, they are not that hard to notice…" Ness continued on for about a minute. And during each second of that minute, the woman's face slowly morphed into one of annoyance. "…I mean, we are so glad to know that there are other people sharing our experience and –"

"SILENCE!!" she yelled. That left the boy speechless. She cleared her throat before continuing.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dahlia Gillespie, head of The Order."

"The Order?" Fox asked. "Never heard of you."f

"Oh, you haven't heard of us?" Dahlia asked curiously.

"No, we haven't," Kerri deadpanned. "You see, when someone says 'Never heard of you', it usually means we never heard of you, nor have we even see you before, which, in our case means, we had no idea that you even existed. Should we even care that you exist at the moment?"

"You should. We're the reason why you're here." She chuckled. "We, as you would say, are the brains behind the operation." That made us all quiet. Fox blinked a few times before he started to pace back in forth. He scratched at his scalp in confusion with both of his hands, shaking his head.

"This can't be," he said, irritation and disbelief in his voice. "We took care of them. They are dead. We took care of them. We're –"

"Still here," she finished. "A fake Faust deal. Those three wanted power, and we gave it to them. They wanted you dead, and we gave them their chance. And did you all think that your death is key? Yeah, you all have been a thorn in our sides. But believe it or not, you all still being alive is actually very important to us. We made them think they could achieve their desires. But we fooled them. A fake Faust deal. They did everything for us." She then looked straight into Kerri's eyes, sadistic smile on her face. Kerri looked like she was about to boil over. "Everything." I thought about what she said.

It clicked.

"You're The Cult!" I hissed out without thinking. She nodded.

"I guess James McCloud told you about us."

"….." I turned towards Fox, whose face was turned towards me, look of shock in his face.

"What does she mean, Samus?" he asked sternly. I opened my mouth before being cut off by Dahlia.

"She'll get her chance to answer, right before the day we raise our god and he judges you on the faithful day. And we'll look on and laugh as we all make our space in paradise and you are all cursed with immortality so you all could feel eternal pain, suffering, and despair."

"God?" Ness asked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, one of you is holding it," she said. "Did it ever occur to you why you have been throwing up more often than usual? Why you felt like something was inside of you?" Kerri, Fox, and Ness looked straight at me.

"Hey, don't look at me!" I growled out.

"Not her!" Dahlia growled. She pointed at Ness. "Him!"

That's when it happened. Ness started holding his stomach. Then, with the other hand, he was holding his mouth. Fox and I knelt down next to him as Kerri looked on with worry.

"Ness, are you okay?" she asked. In response, Ness emptied the contents of his stomachs. First was a green liquid. Then it dropped with a huge plop on the ground. It looked like a demonic fetus. It started pulsating and growing. It grew eyes, three of them. Fox cradled Samus as we looked at the creature.

"I bet you wished you didn't drink that health drink, didn't you? Here comes the pain!" Dahlia cackled. However, she stopped laughing when she noticed it struggled. "No, it can't be. Who's weakening it?" It stopped growling. I gripped my sword in anger.

"If anyone is going to know pain, it's going to be all of you!" I snarled as the heart of my sword started to fall into a rapid rhythm. However, before anything happened, I saw a quick dark-brown blur, followed by a streak blue light. In mere seconds, every hooded figure was on the floor, incapacitated.

Kneeling down in front of us was the dark Fox clone. He then stood up, dusting himself off. "Let's go!"

Fox looked at him before shaking his head, running along with the rest of us for the exit and carrying Ness with him. As we dashed, Fox turned around, running backward, pulling out of a crystal.

"This should slow them down!" He tossed it far in front of him before shooting letting out a round from his .45. The bullet sailed through the air before impacting against the gem, causing a huge explosion, which, in turn, caused the whole entrance to crumble. However, we didn't stop running before we reached the ambulance. But it wasn't because we felt safe. Standing in front of us was a woman with a sleeveless button up top and a semi-short skirt. What made her stand out was her skin, which was covered in burns and dried blood.

"Good, you are all safe," she said, a smile forming on her face. It quickly disappeared when she had a sword to her throat, and a .45 aimed at her face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"No time to explain, we need to get out of here!"

"Why should we take are chances with you?" Fox asked.

"Would you much rather you take your chances here?" she shot back. "You're not going to outrun them on foot."

"How do we know you're not working for them?" Kerri demanded.

"Why do you think that thing didn't destroy you yet?" she replied. "I'm the reason why that thing, or fake God, or whatever, hasn't fully formed yet."

"She's telling the truth," Fox's clone said, stepping forward. However, he was immediately stopped by a bullet just an inch in front of his right toe, making him flinch violently.

"And why should we trust you?!" Fox growled. "And why do you look like me?!"

"Fox…" I said, dropping my sword. Kerri looked at me before sighing. "I think they are telling the truth."

"Why?" Fox said, dropping his gun and turning to me. "Why should I trust them?!"

"Don't you trust _me_?"

"…I'm not so sure." That shocked me. I blinked a few times. I then grinded my teeth.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I yelled.

"When were you're going to tell me about my father?" He then looked at Kerri. "Why aren't you all surprised?!" Kerri looked down at the floor, guilt in their eyes. "You two knew, too?! What else aren't you telling me?!"

"Ness did as well… and we, sort of, met your mother, too?" Kerri said sheepishly.

"Fox, love, it's not that big of a deal!" I said, trying to quell the situation. Then I remembered what I said, and who I was saying it to. Fox turned around, about to snap.

"As amusing as this conversation is to me, this is not the time," Dark Fox intervened. Fox and I both turned our heads towards him. "Wait until your lives aren't in danger." Fox's eyes narrowed.

"Tch, whatever!" Fox said as he crawled into the back of the ambulance, carrying Ness with him. I started after him before I felt a cold hand on mine. I turned towards Kerri, who shook her head.

"Let him be alone," she whispered. I nodded as the rest of us boarded into the front of the ambulance. I took the driver's seat.

"There's an abandoned joint military base north of here we need to get to," the woman explained. "Let's go."

I looked into the rearview mirror, watching Fox push the stretcher out of the back before closing the ambulance doors. I closed my eyes before opening them as I started the engine and focused on the task at hand. Fox will come around.

Right?

Alessa Gillespie

As the ambulance drive down the lonely road, I looked into the rearview mirror, eyeing Fox. He had his back turned to us, his knees to his chest as he stared outside of the rear window. Every now and again, he glanced over his shoulder, checking on Ness, who was lying down a few feet away. I was worried about him. Or more appropriately, I concerned about how he felt about Samus at the moment.

I turned my head, facing DFX-10 slightly.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable by using you as a seat, am I?" I asked. He shook his head as he kept his eyes on the road.

I looked towards Samus, who had an angry scowl on her face.

"You should talk to him," I suggested. I heard her knuckles crack as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

"Why should I?" she asked. "After all we've been through, he has the balls to say he doesn't trust me? Fuck him!" This made Kerri look up at her in surprise.

"You don't mean that," the ghost said in disbelief

"Don't you think you're letting your anger cloud your judgment?"

"Really?" she said, talking to the two of us. "I have my reasons for not telling him. He doesn't have a damn thing to be angry with me about as far as I am concerned. So please allow me to reiterate: Fuck him!"

I licked my lips, somewhat wincing at the taste of burnt flesh and caked blood.

"I don't exactly get the whole argument between you two. But it must be something major if it put a rift between you guys."

"You have no idea," Kerri quipped. I rolled my eyes as I continued.

"So, do this for me. I want you think about the situation you two were arguing about. Then put yourself in Fox's shoes. See it from his perspective. Why would he react the way he did?" She narrowed her eyes. "While you mull that over, I'll talk to him. Then when I soften his defenses, you can come and try to patch things up, if you want." She nodded. I sat up from the lap of DFX-10 and walked towards the back. I sat on the bench opposite of Fox. His ears twitched before he turned his attention towards me.

"Hey," he greeted, turning his body and letting his feet touch the ambulance's floor.

"Hey, you," I replied, smiling. "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Alessa." I put my hand forward. Much to my surprise, Fox graciously took the hand and gave it a slight shake.

"I'm guessing you're Dahlia's daughter," he mused. I blinked a couple of times.

"How did you…?" He tapped his nose.

"A person and his or her kin always share a similar scent." I wrinkled my nose.

"I'm surprised you're able to get my scent under all of this blood and burnt flesh." I chuckled slightly. He raised his eyebrows slightly, his scowl loosening."

"I'm Fox McCloud by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I sighed as I looked over at Ness. "Is he going to be okay?" This made Fox scoff.

"Well, after some rest and some therapy sessions with Dr. Mario so he can get over the fact he's the first non-asexual male to give birth, he should be fine." I chuckled slightly. I then fell silent. _Here goes_.

"Fox, why were you and Samus arguing?" He shifted slightly.

"It was nothing," Fox replied dismissively.

"It must have been _some_thing, or else you wouldn't be _here_,and she wouldn't be _there_."

"What does it matter to you?"

"Maybe I actually care about you two? I mean, I am helping you escape my mother, after all." He sighed. "So why don't you tell the walking burn victim what is wrong." He pressed his tongue against his cheek.

"She met my parents." I scoffed.

"That's it?" I asked.

"No, that's not it. She met my parents and didn't tell me."

"Is it really such a bad thing that she neglected to tell you?" I was getting confused now.

"It is when your parents have been dead for years." I bit my lip. "She met them, and didn't even tell me. Did she even think about how big of a deal it was before deciding to keep it a secret? I mean, that isn't something you hide from someone." The vulpine raised an interesting point.

"That is true," I admitted. "But tell me something. Before this whole argument, you seemed to trust her a lot, right?" He nodded. "Now granted, maybe this isn't something you withhold from somebody. But she must understand that she has your trust. At least hear her out. She must have a good reason. Take it from someone who never met her father and whose mother locked her inside of her inside of a house and burned it down." This made him wince slightly. "Someone you can mutually love and care for is not easy to come by. A close relationship with someone is a terrible thing to waste." I stood up and made my way back to the front.

Samus Aran

I eyed Fox from the rearview mirror as he looked down at the floor of ambulance. During their whole conversation, I took to heart what… Alessa said. She did have a point. A great point actually. I replayed the whole apartment scene in my head over and over again. However, each time I did, I replaced myself with Fox and his parents with mine. And then I replayed the whole argument in my head, exchanging the roles based on the altered apartment scene. I want to say I would have acted in a more… civilized manner. But then I would be full of shit. Fox and I would have been brawling. There wouldn't have been argument. And with that knowledge, the anger in my heart started to lose its hold on me and gave way to guilt and remorse.

I sighed.

"Here goes nothing," I said to myself. "Hey, DFX, take the wheel for me." The Fox-clone looked at me, and then nodded. Slowly, with Alessa doing some shifting of her own, DFX took the wheel as I freed myself from driving. I walked towards the back of ambulance slowly before sitting right next to Fox. He didn't look up. But he noticed me.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," I answered back. "How are you?" I tried to drum up a little small talk.

"I'm decent," he answered. "What about you?"

"I could be better," I replied. "I hope to God… the real God… that I never ever see Ness give birth to another child. Even if it was through his mouth." This got a short chuckle from him.

"Yeah, I don't think Ness is going to get over that anytime soon. That's for sure."

His green eyes looked to his left, almost as if he's afraid to make eye contact with me. I frowned slightly as I placed my hands on his cheek, turning his face towards me. He reluctantly made eye contact with me.

"Listen, Fox, there's so much I want to say right now. So, let me start off by saying I'm sorry. I'm truly, truly, sorry. It's not something someone should keep from somebody else. I didn't mean to hurt you. That wasn't my intent. But I understand why it did hurt you. I, of all people, should know why it hurt you." I sighed. I didn't want to say what I was about to say. But it had to be said. "I guess I should come clean. I met your parents after I awoke after our, huge act. They were playing with Ness and Kerri. As a matter of fact, that dream you had wasn't a dream. That was image for image what happened. But Fox, you have to realize something. When I met your parents, I found out that they are ghosts. Well, except for your mother. She's somewhere between ghost and alive. But the point is they have been that way since this place came about. And quite frankly, if they weren't ghost before Silent Hill, they probably won't be afterwards."

His head dropped and his eyes clenched. He was on the verge of tears. I placed one arm around him, bringing him close. I stroked his arm with my free hand. I felt his breath deepening as he tried to compose himself. After a minute or two, he looked up at me, his eyes slightly red.

"What was… my mom like?" he asked, sniffling. "I was too young to remember her." I tightened my hold on him.

"She's a nice woman. I see where you got some of your looks from." I chuckled. "As well as that look you give Falco when he does something stupid." This brought a small smile to his face. "Know this, Fox. She cares about you. She _loves_ you." I lightly scratched his ribs. "Both of your parents are very proud of you, Fox. They'll always love you." I lifted his head up with a finger under his chin, before giving him a soft kiss on his lips. I leaned into him, putting emphasis on the gesture. He embraced me throughout the whole kiss, letting his arms linger as we broke it. "And if it's any consolation, I'm always here, and I'll always love you." He smiled at me and nodded.

"What the hell?" I heard Alessa yell in the front before the ambulance came to a screeching halt.

Alessa Gillespie

I raised an eyebrow as a woman in a long dress was in front of the ambulance. He had blonde hair that was almost right. But while she had a head full of hair, she was lacking eyebrows. My head started to throb as I tried to think of where I have seen her before. The six of us exited the ambulance, with Fox carrying Ness on his back. He had his pistol ready to fire. I looked behind her, seeing the entrance of an amusement park.

"Who are you?" I asked, walking to the front of the group.

"Don't you remember me, my dearest?"

"Must I give another lesson in linguistics?" Kerri said irritably.

"But surely, you must remember me, my dearest. Back when we were younger. Before the… fire…."

It clicked.

"Claudia?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I remembered her well. She was my best friend when I was younger. Even after the fire. "Hey… what are you doing here?"

"I came here… to ensure paradise."

"Paradise?!" I exclaimed. "Don't tell me you're following my mother, too!"

"But why wouldn't I follow her? She is right you know. You always said that you wanted to see God on Earth. This is our only chance. Who wouldn't want to see the kind of world we're bringing to this planet? A place where there is no suffering, no sickness, no hunger. Everyone lives on God's grace alone!" She then looked at Fox and Samus. "It was by God's will you two are together. You do thank him for that, do you not?"

"I don't think we're worshipping the same Lord, lady," Kerri quipped.

"So, let me get this straight. You want to bring about a world that has no suffering, but yet you're willing to make people suffer in order to do this? Do you think it is right?"

"…One must be prepared to make sacrifices when preparing to do something for the greater good. Your mother taught me that a long time ago, right when she lit the match." My eyes started widen. "I take it you didn't know. I was there when your mother set the house ablaze. I always wondered why, and I cried many times until your mother made me realize that your suffering is key to the improvement humanity."

"You were there, and you didn't do anything about it?!" I said, a scowl twisting my already disfigured face.

"Lady, you just opened a huge can of worms," Kerri said to Claudia as I approached her.

"You're going to die now, bitch!" I took one more step forward before I heard a howl behind me. I turned around only to see a pack of demon dogs. I gritted my teeth.

"We can't fight here," Fox said. "Not with Ness in this condition. We have to run!"

"Today's your lucky day," I said to Claudia before we all ran.

"You'll thank me later for this," she yelled back as the dogs passed by her.

Kerri

We ran as we were chased by a pack of dogs. I looked left and right, trying to find a way out. Eventually we passed by a series of doors, not too far away from a carousel.

"Let's try one those doors!" I suggested.

"Like we have a choice!" Samus as we made a beeline to one of the doors. When we reached it, I quickly tried one of the doors and opened it. I held it open, allowing the other five to go in before I shut it. I looked at the dogs before walked through the door. Samus leaned back against one of the walls, catching her breath.

"Hey, Alessa, when you kill Claudia, may I join in?" Samus asked.

"No," she replied sternly. "Only I have that right!"

I looked around, raising an eyebrow.

"Where are we?" I asked, seeing a staircase in front of me.

"I think we're in one this park's attractions," Fox replied as he laid Ness on the ground, who was still out. "Hey, Ness, rise and shine, buddy." He started to stir before opening his eyes. He looked left and right before shaking his head.

"So much for this whole thing being a dream," he replied. Then he locked eyes with Alessa. "Who are you?" As he asked, he scrambled to his feet.

"I'm Alessa Gillespie," she replied. His eyes widened.

"You're related to Dahlia?"

"Unfortunately." Ness nodded before he saw DFX-10. He opened his mouth kid.

"Don't ask, kid," DFX-10 said dismissively. He looked at Fox. "What should we do?"

"Well, there's pretty much no choice," Fox mused. "That is, unless you want to take your chances outside." Alessa smiled sheepishly.

"Downstairs it is," she said. We all descended, with Fox readying his pistol.

As we made it to the floor at the end, we turned left to see what looked like box office.

"Looks like you're right, Dad," I commented. As we passed the box office, I read one of the signs on the wall.

"'If you have a weak heart or may be pregnant, please refrain from entering.'"

"I wished they put that on the brochure before we came to this town," Samus remarked. We walked forward down the pathway until we reached another door.

"Why do I have a feeling we're going to hate what's behind the door?" Ness quipped.

We walked through the door. It looked normal. It had brown doors and a black and white checkered floor.

"Welcome to the Borley Haunted Mansion!" a voice said over a PA system. It startled us the point where Fox pulled out a second pistol. "We're so glad you came. Please come inside and… look around. When you feel you're ready, then go through the door."

We looked at each other, a little reluctant to do so.

"Haunted houses?" DFX-10 asked. "Is this what you guys call entertainment?"

"Yeah," Kerri answered. "Thing is, when people do haunted houses… lives aren't usually on the line." We finally stepped through the door. We walked in on a room that was very dark. I was able to make out a few details. One of them being was the yellow tape police used to surround a crime scene.

"Help… Help…." The voice returned. "Do you hear those voices?" We started to look around, splitting up to cover the scene. As we came closer to the walls, I noticed some bloodstains on the wall, hoping it was for show. "A family of four was sliced into bloody pieces in this room." I backed away from the wall. "Ah… the cries of the children. The murderer was caught. Do you know why he said he killed his family?"

"No, but I take it you're going to tell us?" I asked sarcastically, masking the fact that if I wasn't a ghost, there would have been a whole trail of urine.

"'Because I felt I had to.'" I scoffed at the corniness of the last statement. "Anyway, I'm lying." We all converged on one corner of the room. "It's all just a joke. I wanted to scare you, that's all." I sighed.

"Okay, maybe this amusement park is just abandoned," I said to myself.

"The truth is, only one person died, by suicide." As he said this, lightning sounded outside and lit up the whole room, leaving a silhouette of a person hanging in the window.

"Holy shit!" I jumped upward, into the arms of Fox McCloud, whose expression remained still.

"I think it's all true," he said quietly. "The blood's real. I think that guy hanging outside murdered the family."

"You're not shocked by this anymore, are you?" I said as he lowered me to my feet.

"Nope."

We all headed to the next door. Truth of the matter was, we didn't even bother trying the exit due to the chances of it being locked.

We saw dummy at some desk. Paying no mind to it, we walked passed it before a male figure, bound and gagged, fell from the ceiling and hung upside down.

"That's Danny. A quiet young man, but quite friendly, as you can see. He was so eager to meet you. His hometown is New Orleans. But he came here after first losing his way. Oh, maybe you might know? Where is the path to heaven?" We eagerly walked on to the next room. As we moved on, the guiding voice kept on sounding. "This mansion is quite old. So please, watch your step. Sometimes the floor suddenly gives way." As if by signal, the floor gave way in front of us. "I'm so sorry. This place is just falling apart." Around us seemed to be some kind of machinery. "The mechanism is broken, you see. It wasn't supposed to stop there, I assure you." A light shined above the door. "There's the exit. I hope you enjoyed your tour. Please come back anytime. Or, if you'd prefer… we could come and visit you instead." That last statement was said rather sinisterly.

"Yeah, sure," I said through clenched teeth. "PASS!"

"Whoever did this must have a sick sense of humor," Samus replied.

"Sense of humor?" DFX-10 repeated.

"It's a mental part of us that allows us to laugh at certain things."

"So someone could be laughing at us right now?"

"Basically, but look at it this way. This tour is over now." The clone nodded in agreeance.

We made our way towards the door, eager to leave this place. However, it lead to another hallway.

"Aaaaah. That was supposed to be the exit," the guiding voice said. We turned around to see a red light fill the room. "But it seems that no one wants you to leave." As the light approached, all six of us made a run for it. We thought we saw a door down a branching hallway, but a wall panel instantly closed it. "Everyone likes you. They want you to stay with them… forever. I have to agree with them." We finally reached the door, only for it to lead to another doorway.

"Damn it!" Alessa yelled between breaths. "When I get my hands… on my mother and Claudia… they are going to die… slow!"

It didn't help that there were corners every twelve feet, which negated our speed somewhat. It was corner after corner until there was one last long corridor. We all dashed forward with, Fox leading the way.

Fox McCloud

"Here goes," I said to myself as I concentrated. This didn't work earlier. But maybe this time…

I felt my body's temperature go up as I started blazing. I started to leave my feet as I boosted forward, barreling into the wooden door. As charred pieces of would fly, I fell as I rolled down an incline. I tried to tuck myself, but was able to do so as rocks impacted against my head and my groin. I didn't stop rolling until my back hit a fence. Slowly, I sat up, holding my groin.

"Well, that couldn't be any worse," I muttered to myself. I spoke too soon as the rest of the group rolled down, heading straight for me.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled before each person rammed against me. I groaned in pain as they stood up and dusted their selves off.

"Sorry," DFX-10 said as he picked me off of the ground. Well, well, my double has manners.

"Where are we?" I asked I looked through the fence to see a few hangars and a traffic control tower.

"Silent Hill Joint Military Base and Research Facility, inactive since June 30th, 2001. It was a base used for secret military operations and experiments that have yet to be known to public even to this day. Was shut down due allegations of a drug-trafficking. Specifically, a new drug that is more dangerous than ecstasy, known as White Claudia."

"White Claudia?" I asked. "What makes it so dangerous?"

"When taken in small doses, it can have effects equivalent to cocaine," Alessa said, cutting in. "But what makes it really dangerous is that when you have someone who has been exposed to larger extremely, you can make that person do whatever you want them to do, just by mere suggestion."

"How do you know all this, and how did this drug come to existence?" Samus asked.

"My mom's the head of The Order. So everything she knows, I know. The Order is a very influential group that has their fingers in everything in this town. So when the base opened up, they were able to get a few of their members to enlist in the military, and with a little influence here and there, voila! They get assigned here. So they were able to keep tabs on the research the plant White Claudia is from, which happened to be grown in the nearby forest."

"Demons, fake gods, drugs," I listed. "Will this every be over?"

"It will be," Alessa assured. "I promise."


	25. Too Easy

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long. Just in case anyone is wondering, I do intend on finishing this fic. It's just been taking a while, between school and writer's block. Just be patient. Thanks!

"_When things go too well, that means something's wrong."_

_-Samus Aran_

Falco Lombardi

Master Hand gave us the news a couple of days ago. Fox, Samus, and Ness were stuck in Hell. Of course, he said some stuff about staying calm and stuff. But it's kind of hard to when you hear that someone you know is _stuck in Hell!_ A town called Silent Hill leading them to Hell. Who saw that coming?

So here, we tried to putting together a plan to locate them. Problem was, all digital signals were blocked, stopping us from locating Fox via headset. More so, we tried sending unmanned drones from Great Fox. However, every time we tried to do so, the results were all the same. Fog, static, dead signal. It was as if the place was designed to keep everyone in. Sick of it all, I decided to fly from the mansion and back to Great Fox, hoping to get some fresh ideas. But before I did, Zelda insisted on coming along, wanting to help. I didn't bother protesting. I was too mentally drained to put a fight and I didn't really see how her coming along would hurt things.

And so here we were, with me sitting and Zelda standing by my side as I looked out the window of the bridge of Great Fox, looking down on Earth. I sighed as I pressed a key on one of the panels. A screened opened up and showed a wavy screen before it revealed a green toad-like Cornerian, twisting a screwdriver in his hand as he tried to piece together another drone.

"Slippy, what's the status?" I asked.

"For the millionth time during the half-hour, I'm working on it," he replied, rather irritably. I growled.

"Could you hurry up, already? If you keep on taking this long, Fox, Ness, and Samus could DIE! Do you not understand that?!"

"Falco, don't you think you're being a little too -" Zelda starting, trying to interject.

"NO, I don't!" I replied angrily. "He's just taking his sweet time! _Time _we don't _have_!"

Slippy stopped working on the drone and looked at the monitor.

"Falco, you want me to work faster?" he asked sincerely. I nodded. Slippy then smiled as his voice tone returned to its cheery self. "Well, if you want to help me, do me a favor and do this one simple request: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Zelda and I looked at the screen blankly. "Seriously Falco, I'm working as fast as I can. I'm heavily aware of the gravity of the situation, and I empathize with you, more than almost anyone else in this universe. But working on this is hard enough without you constantly on my ass about it. Just let me work on this, and if I have something, I'll tell you. Okay?!" And with that, the screen went black. I sighed as I rubbed my eyes.

"He is right, you know," Zelda said as she laid a hand on my shoulder. "Everyone's doing the best they can so they can get them home safely. Slippy especially. He has known Fox all his life and was there side by side through every war he has been in, just like you. So, don't give him a hard time, please?" I sighed before I nodded.

Slippy Toad

As the screen went black, I looked down at the table, sighing, letting my anger subside. Quite frankly, I couldn't really blame Falco. I doubt I, myself, would have acted any differently.

I returned my attention back to the few drones we were able to recover. One of them came back burnt from the heat, so we sent one that we usually used to monitor the sun. That one came back shut down. I furrowed my eyebrows. Could it be the fog? It couldn't have been the environment, because Fox and company would have been burnt to a crisp. So it had to be the fog. But how could fog cause this?

My lips twisted into a slight frown as a thought occurred to me. I didn't want to say it since I hated the "M" word. But it became more aware to me that it would be the case. I sighed as I hit a key next to me, bringing up the screen again.

"Falco, Princess Zel-"

"Don't call me Princess," Zelda interjected politely. "We're not in Hyrule. We're on equal footing here."

"Okay," I said with a brief smile. "I don't think the fog is something technology can solve."

"Why not?" Falco asked. "You've made Landmaster tanks and submarines out of old Arwing prototypes. What makes fog so difficult that...?"

"Falco…" Zelda said with a cautionary tone. She looked at me through the screen. "What's the problem, Slippy?"

"I think we're dealing with magic."

"Magic, huh?" Zelda said. She looked off-screen, possibly back at Earth. She then looked back at me. "Does your Arwing seats two?"

"One of them does," I said, scratching my head as I recalled the two-seater that . "Why?"

"I think I can clear the fog. Completely. But I need to get close to it."

"I can get you close, but how can you…?" I started to ask.

"I'm more than princess, Slippy," she said with a smile on her face. "I'm also a sorceress."

I nodded my head. "Okay. Falco, if you could, get the Arwing ready."

"Sure thing Slip." And with that, the screen went black.

Falco Lombardi

I sat back in my chair, sighing. I looked up at Zelda and smiled slightly. "It's going to take a while. I just hope Fox and company can keep themselves alive long enough."

"Don't worry, Falco. Knowing Samus, she probably has a plan, albeit a crazy one."

Fox McCloud

Samus had a plan. And it was a crazy one.

It involved being a distraction by playing injured. Except she didn't think "playing" was enough. She decided to take it one step further and have one of us get the shit kicked out of us. Alessa, Samus, and Kerri were ruled out, since I had a thing against hitting women. Plus I wasn't okay with kicking around my daughter, the love of my life, or a burn victim. Ness was out, since he was just a kid and DFX-10… I just didn't think it would be right. So that left me, with the healing factor.

So now I was rolling around the ground, coughing up blood after getting my ribs kicked in, while the others were hiding. I then heard the sound of a Jeep coming closer before it came to a stop. I groaned as I rolled around some more, before coughing up a huge gush of crimson.

"Hey, that's Fox McCloud," I heard a voice said.

"I guess he had a rough night," I another voice replied. "Look at him, rolling around like an animal."

"Dahlia would reward us greatly if we bring him to her. That would take care of one of her problems!"

"Emphasis on 'if' and 'would'!" I heard Samus yell. I slowly stood up as I heard the sound of a thunderous booms and bodies and lead shells hitting the floor. I tried to steady myself before looking around. "Phase one is complete. Now it's time for a little infiltration."

I eyed the jeep the soldiers were in. It was your typical jungle green Army Jeep, albeit an old one. In fact, it should have never been in use at all. However, mounted on the back was a fully functional mini-gun. I smiled at the potential fun.

"I call mini-gun!"

Author's P.O.V.

"Thirty more minutes before the big finale!" a voice boomed over the PA. "Make sure the motley crew doesn't do a damn thing about it."

One of the soldiers at the gate yawned as he heard this. "That's the tenth time he reminded us of the big event." He shrugged. "We're over 200,000 deep. What could the fur ball and his company actually do to us?"

"Keep focused Adams," the other guard replied. "As much as they are hated by us, Fox McCloud and Samus Aran have mowed down bases like this many times before. Sometimes multiple bases in one day. Don't be lax!"

"All that may be true, Anderson, but we're armed to the teeth with M-16s, MP5s…. heck, we have an arsenal large enough to take over a small country. Unless they got some with heavy firepower, then they aren't even going to be a thorn in our side." Adams then looked forward as he heard the sound of a jeep. "I guess they are done policing the area for now." He then raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't they slowing down?"

They received their answer as they suddenly cut down by hail of bullets. The jeep crashed through the gate, setting off the alarm.

DFX-10

It didn't take long before hundreds of soldiers started to come out and greet us. I merely pressed the accelerator and looked for the entrance. Fox and Samus fired off rounds from the mini-gun and pistol, respectively, with Samus riding, as she called it, shotgun. In the back with Fox, all huddled up, were Alessa, Ness and Kerri. I jerked my head to the side, dodging a stray bullet. Growling, I suddenly turned the wheel to the left, going into a drift.

"Jeeez, you're a worse driver than Kerri!" Ness commented. I then noticed a hand gesture from the young ghost that involved the retraction of four fingers. I merely stayed focus on my driving through the sound of simultaneous gunfire, making a mental note to ask Kerri the meaning of such a gesture. As soldier after soldier fell, I started to wonder how inaccurate so many armed could possibly be.

As soon as I made a turn for what looks like the entrance to the underground, I heard the sound of punctured tires. I struggled hard to keep control, trying to crash through the tunnel.

"Hold on!" I yelled out as more bullets found their mark. Soldiers started to crowd the entrance and fire off more bullets. I slammed the accelerator, going full speed ahead. Some soldiers wisely moved out the way. The ones who weren't so wise impacted against the front of the vehicle. My ears twitched as I heard the sound of bones impacting.

Alessa Gillespie

I had the two children pressed up against me. As Fox waved around the turret and DFX came to a slow, I slowly released my hold on them.

"I guess this makes me the nanny," I scoffed. I then looked around the tunnel. It looked like it was made of concrete, and it was round, as if the whole tunnel was drilled. The floor was metal, and seemed to be vented. The floor was littered with some metal cargo crates, like those found on a cargo ship. Some were stacked on top of each other. What surprised me most was the size of the tunnel. It was large enough to fly a fighter jet through. Not that a pilot would do something like that. "So what's the point of being in this tunnel?"

"There are some places of interest. In the second and third sublevels below are the White Claudia farm and the production plant, respectively. In the basement is the base's power room. Then there is the electronics room and the nursery chamber on the main floor."

"Why are the last two places significant?" Fox asked.

"The electronics room is where all new technology is developed or researched." He turned towards Samus. "This may be where your suit is." Samus's eyes narrowed.

"It may not be in good shape… but we need all the help we can get," she replied.

"Then there's the nursery chamber. The fetus that Ness coughed up is probably held there. All they need to do is find a suitable holder."

"Holder?" Ness repeated.

"Let's just say, we can't let that happen," I added quickly. "If that happens, we're fucked with a capital 'F'!" As I said this, the sound of footsteps started to sound.

"Alright," Samus said. "Fox, you and DFX take care of the White Claudia and the factory. I want to make sure this drug never, ever, sees the light of day! Ness and Kerri, you two take care of the power room. Blow them away. Alessa, you're with me. Now let's go find the elevator!"

We all ran up the tunnel. I looked behind, only to jerk my head forward to dodge a stray bullet.

"Shit!" I yelled. We decided to duck behind a few crates, with DFX-10, Samus, and I on one side, and Fox, Kerri, and Ness on the other side. The air was then filled with the sound of bullets impacting against metal.

"This is not looking good!" Fox yelled out. "Ness, can you keep them busy?"

Ness immediately stepped out into the open. In mere seconds, thousands of bullets stopped in mid air. The act itself was enough to cause the soldiers to stop shooting. However, it was immediately followed by each lead slug turning round and slim. So slim that the edges looked razor sharp. They then flew forward as seemingly supersonic speed. I didn't see what happened next, but my ears and nose told me all I needed to know: our pursuers were sliced to death. I turned toward the one I was cloned from.

"Is he normally this, bloodthirsty?" I asked him.

"No," Fox answered in a whisper. "As a matter of fact, I might have to look into getting his memory erased."

"Why?"

"Kids aren't supposed to be doing shit like this."

The six of us stood up from our hiding places. The alarm was still blaring as we walked down the end of the hall. There was an elevator with polished metal doors. I narrowed my eyes. The elevator seemed to have a handprint scanner next to it. A similar device was next to the door.

"Of course, that would be TOO easy," Alessa quipped. "Looks like we're going to have to find a hand from one of those -"

She didn't get a chance to finish her statement as a dismembered hand floated in front of Ness. While Alessa looked at the hand all shocked, I calmly grabbed in from the air and pressed against the panel. As it scanned, Samus spoke to Ness.

"Where'd you find the hand?" she asked.

"As soon as I saw it was a print scanner, I decided to… grab one from one of the dead soldiers," he replied. As the elevator doors opened I turned towards Samus and Alessa.

"This is the part where we split up," I said. I tossed the hand towards Samus, who grabbed it. "Use this get into the rooms."

"We'll take care of the rest," Fox said.

"Just come back in one piece," Samus said. "I'm not leaving here without you."

"Likewise," Fox said we entered the elevator.

Fox McCloud

DFX and I were the first ones to exit the car. I almost didn't want to let Ness and Kerri go. But they managed for themselves before without me. I sighed as we walked down the hallway, drawing a laser pistol in one hand and a Colt .45 in another. I handed DFX the Colt, who grabbed it and looked at the weapon before cocking it. I surveyed our surroundings. The place was pretty clean, as expected. The theme seemed to be polished metal. Only the floors weren't metal, instead made from linoleum. As we walked down the corridor, I couldn't help but watch DFX from my peripheral.

It felt weird being around a clone of me. It wasn't an everyday occurrence to me. Not even a once a year occurrence. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked the clone. He turned to look at me, a look of confusion on his face.

"Am I not supposed to help you destroy the farm and factory?" he replied with a tone that matched his look.

"That's not what I meant. Why do you even exist? Why did a make a clone of me?"

"I was supposed to be here to kill you." I raised an eyebrow. "I was supposed to be a nigh-emotionless killer. The Order didn't want you guys to be close. So, they decided that to make me to deal with you all."

"So what changed?"

"Samus spared my life. It confused because during my creation, I was taught to kill or be killed. I guess…. Mercy is it?" I nodded briefly. "Mercy was a foreign concept to me. After getting attacked by Mother Brain, I ran off until I found Alessa. She convinced me to stay to help you out."

"I see." I bit my lip as we came to the door. Above was a white and read sign warning everyone to seeing it to wear masks before entering. To the right was a whole rack of what looked like gas masks. I narrowed my eyes. This was too easy. Almost as if he read my mind, DFX spoke.

"Am I the only one uncomfortable with the lack of challenge getting here?" he asked.

"No, you're not," I said as I reached for two masks. I handed one to DFX before placing the other one over my face. It took some effort due to my communications helmet. I took a few breaths before, not only to test the breathability of the mask, but see if I could smell the air. "How's your mask?"

"No problems with it," he replied.

"Why would we need these anyway?"

"White Claudia is very dangerous to handle. Its flowers contain a type of pollen that, when inhaled, can cause paralysis of the lungs, prevent respiration. When disturbed suddenly, it will launch the pollen in the air, taking up the attacker."

I blinked. "Well, I guess we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Asphyxiation is not on my agenda."

We opened the door, and entered. I almost dropped my pistol.

The farm was a whole lot bigger than I thought it would be. As a matter of fact, the place could only possibly be measured in acres. I blinked a couple of times before looking above us. The ceiling was kind of high, and hanging from it were lamps, probably used to provide the plants with the needed light. Many lamps hung across the ceiling. However, for some reason, I couldn't see much of the ceiling itself, even with my vision. I didn't hear anything either. I then looked at the plants themselves. I walked up to one of them.

Each plant was rather small. It almost looked harmless. Especially it's flower. Its seven petals were pure white outlined by black. It was beautiful. Too bad it was dangerous in the wrong hands.

I licked my chops.

"This is still too easy!"

I remembered some of earlier days of being a member of Star Fox. While Slippy, Falco, and I were already top-notched pilots, Peppy was teaching us the groundwork of being a mercenary. One of the lessons was stealth, and how to use environment in that respect, including the dark.

"When you're the dark, you can see everything in the light. But when you're in the light, you can't see anything in dark."

That was what he said. What did this have to do with my current situation? Well, remember the ceiling that I couldn't see much of?

I felt something fall on my shoulder. I stood up straight and picked up the object. The object was a large cocoon, large enough to cover my hand. I looked towards DFX, who had a cocoon hit him on the head. I then looked towards the ceiling as many cocoons fell, sound like plastic hitting the floor. I then looked at the cocoon in my hand as it started to crack. As it hit the floor, it started to crack open. I pulled out my pistol and fired at it. It was immediately vaporized. I then heard a chorus of cracks. DFX and I looked forward to see a bunch of dog-sized insects crawling towards us. They looked a lot like the wetas, except their mandibles were relatively larger, and I'm pretty sure saliva didn't run out of the mouths or normal wetas.

Oh, and in case you're wondering what a weta is, look it up on Wikipedia. Then look at the picture. Then you'll realize why a part of me wanted to piss my pants at that moment. Not something you want to see when you're entomophobic/arachnophobic.

DFX didn't stand there as he immediately opened fired. As he did so, gunning down six out of what looked like thousands in the process, I ran for the door, hoping to escape. I tried to open it, it just didn't budge.

"Typical!"

I turned around and fired several pistol shots, downing seven of them. DFX and I kept on shooting, trying to fend them off. I then tossed DFX two magazines when I heard his pistol empty. He caught one of them, letting the other one fall to his foot for now. We kept on firing, trying to keep them at bay. Problem was, they were getting closer and closer. I didn't know what to do at first. I then thought of something.

"DFX, what would it take to disturb the plants?" I asked as I kept firing.

"Just sudden nudge!" he yelled back. I smiled underneath my mask.

"Down the lights!" I yelled. Nodding, he opened fire on the steel wire that was supporting the lights. I followed suit as, one by one, each light fell. And each one hit a section of the plants. As DFX explained earlier, pollen filled the air. The insects screeched out loud as they clawed the air. Eventually, they all collapsed, trying to breath. I looked towards DFX, who lifted up a hand. The hand suddenly ignited.

"It's time to complete the mission."

I watched as he shot out a stream of fire from his hands burning one of the plants. As he moved forward, I sighed as I ignited my own hands. The room started to turn red and orange as flames filled the room. The scent of burning plants and crackling insect carcasses filled the air. I kept on shooting out streams of fire, making sure each plant didn't go unharmed. As set the room ablaze, I thought about DFX. Prior to him, I had no existing member of my bloodline. Both of my parents were lone children, which meant I had no uncles, aunts, or cousins, and my grandparents have been dead for a very long time.

He's all I have left.

DFX-10

The deed was done. The plants were dealt with. The factory itself wasn't a problem at all. We torched everything we could, destroying machines and conveyor belts. I was even able to hack one of the computers and erase the formulas.

After the ordeal, Fox and I were showering in a hazard stall made specifically for cleaning. I scratched at my fur, trying to make sure no pollen is left, I hear Fox whistle. I turned towards him and listen to the tune. He kept on whistling until he caught me staring.

"What's up, DFX?"

"The tune, it intrigues me," I replied. I was met with a small smile. He turned away at first, but he then looked at me.

"Hey, about earlier… Sorry for shooting at you."

I didn't really know how to respond, since this was the first time someone has apologized to me. I merely nodded. He then smiled slightly.

"And when this is over, we need to do something about your name." I blinked a few times.

"What's wrong with my name?"

"It's not a name. It's a designation, a serial number. You're not a product. You're…"

"…family?" I replied, attempting to complete the sentence. Fox smiled.

"Family." He then looked up into the ceiling. "I wonder how Ness and Kerri are doing."

As if to answer his question, the lights went out. Fox chuckled.

"Not bad. Let's get dressed. We're headed out of here."

Kerri

_Fifteen minutes earlier…._

I poked one of the soldiers lying on the ground with a bayonet.

"Yuppers, he's dead," I commented. All of them were. Ness nodded at me as the glow in his eyes dissipated. We focused our attention on the generator in front of us. It was tall and cylindrical in shape, and seemed to be made out of steel and plastic. On the front of it was a screen, displaying the status of the energy source, and a keyboard right below it. I narrowed my eyes as I approached the console. I pressed a key. Immediately, the screen changed, showing the word "PASSWORD" and a blank, rectangular box below it. I narrowed my eyes, trying to think of a password before typing in "DAHLIA". It didn't work, giving me an "access denied" message.

"Typical," I said muttered. I looked towards Ness. "You wouldn't happen to be cyberpathic, would you?"

"The only cyberpathic act I ever committed resulted in the destruction of my Nintendo 64."

"I see." I stared at the screening, not wanting to cause the whole base to explode, just in case the others were trapped inside. I sighed, trying to think of possibilities for the password. I kept on entering password after password, from "ALESSA" to "FOX MCCLOUD", to "DFX10", failing each time. Exasperated, I entered "QWERTY". This resulted in the screen flashing "PASSWORD ACCEPTED" and then displaying several options.

"QWERTY…" I said to myself. "The password was QWERTY." I pressed my tongue against my cheek before shaking my head. "Does that make any sense?" Ness scoffed.

"Makes as much sense as this whole town," he commented. I shrugged as I strolled through the many options, finally finding the emergency shutdown.

"Oh Dahlia, you're gonna regret ever taking your password out of a typing instruction book!"

Select.

Enter.

The room went pitch black. Then a orange-yellow glow radiated from Ness's hands.

"Good work," he said with a smile. He then jerked his head towards the door. "Let's go."

Fox McCloud

I looked at the Kerri and Ness as they exited out of the base.

"Took you guys long enough," I commented. I sighed. "Good work."

"Thanks," Kerri said as the two stopped in front of us. Ness then looked around.

"Where's mom?"

"Right here!"

We all looked up at Samus, with Alessa in tow. This time, Samus was fully clad in her power suit. The suit was different, however. Instead of the usual orange and red motif, it was dark blue in black, with the cannon the color of gun metal. On the only arm that had a hand, she dragged along a soldier in it, leaving a trail of blood behind her. I smiled, glad to see her with her most dangerous weapon. She stopped in front of us, tossing the soldier's body aside.

"We've found the tech room with no problem," Samus said, her voice sounding slightly echoed and muffled under her helmet. "There was nothing in the nursery, though. It was empty. Everything seemed stripped bare." She tilted her head. "I couldn't even track them via scanner."

That's when we paused. All six of us stood there, looking at each other. We couldn't find the fetus. I sighed, looking down at the ground.

"Maybe the fetus is dead," Kerri suggested with a hint of optimism in her voice.

"It is a distinct possibility," DFX… my clone said. "It could have been a while before they could keep it alive."

"We did manage to destroy a drug lab," Ness added.

"Which means no more of the dangerous White Claudia," Alessa added. "We've wiped more drugs off of the Earth than the DEA! Maybe they should hire us to sweep through Columbia." This brought a light chuckle from the whole group. Then that feeling settled at the pit of our stomachs. It was the same feeling that I've felt in the pit of my stomach many times before when I felt things were going too good for me. And, despite the fact that really didn't achieve everything we wanted to do on this raid, I couldn't help but feel that things were going too good for us.

"Too easy," I said.

"You're right, Fox. This IS too easy."

The six of us turned around to face the source of the voice. I clenched my jaw shut, growling out loud.

"Typical," Alessa said. "You just couldn't give up, could you?"


	26. End Game

Author Note: Yes, folks. This is the last chapter! Thanks for the patience with my writer's block/lack of time, and I truly hope you enjoyed this story.

"_It's over…."_

_-Fox McCloud_

Fox McCloud

When a lot of people think of Fox McCloud, they think of this unstoppable mercenary that, with a mere _spoon_, can mow through a whole army if he felt like it. But while that may be true, if not also exaggerated, I was also as Cornerian as the average person from my planet, which meant I was as human as the average person from Earth. Because of that, there are many times when I lose hope.

As I write this, I could remember vividly how I felt that day… or night. I felt hopeless as I was surrounded by many soldiers with enough fire power to leave us dead without a discernable corpse. And in the center of the squad was Dahlia herself, with Claudia to her left.

Hopeless. Completely hopeless. I wish I was exaggerating, but I wasn't. In my years of experience as a mercenary, I've been through many a situation. I've been strapped down to tables and hooked up to electrodes. I've had weighted placed upon my chest, threatening to crush. I've been surrounded by security drones that were infected by a technorganic, insectoid race. You name something outrageous, seemingly inescapable scenario, and I can tell you how I escaped it.

However, I couldn't see a way out of this one. I ran every scenario in my head. But nothing seemed even remotely close to happening.

Dahlia smiled at her daughter.

"My dear, why would we give up when we had you in our hands the whole time?" she mockingly mused as she lifted her hands, revealing the fetus that Ness coughed up. "Did you really think things were going to be so easy?"

"Actually, yeah," Kerri quipped. Dahlia merely laughed.

"Well you thought wrong. This whole time we were playing you. The monsters you faced, they were mere distractions." Her smile became a little bit more sadistic, if that was even more possible. "But you should be glad. You did those monsters a favor by killing them."

"How so?" Samus asked, her voice echoing slightly under the helmet.

"Did you ever wonder why you found very few people before you found us?"

I blinked. I then felt my stomach churn.

"No…" Samus whispered in a tone audible to only herself and I. I dropped the gun that was in my hand.

"The people of Silent Hill seemed like a good bunch, don't they?" Dahlia continued. "But what's on the surface can hide what's underneath. So many rotten people lived in this town. Good people in public, but in private, they were as rotten as they come. Adulterers, murderers, rapists, people filled with contempt for one another. So we did what we had to save this town, so we sacrificed many children in the hospital that one night. That included you, too, Kerri. You even screamed the loudest!" Kerri shuddered in her place, struggling to hold back tears. I slightly hiccupped as Dahlia went on. "And just like that, I turned them into the monsters they are."

"Does that mean my parents also?" Kerri asked in despair.

"I'll tell you the truth. They were amongst the first to die at your so-called family's hands." That put Kerri over the edge.

"You heartless bitch!" the young ghost yelled as she rushed forward towards Dahlia. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Before she could take three steps, I felt a sharp numbing pain between my shoulder and my chest. I fell to one need, clenching my jaw as I put a hand over what was now a bloody bullet wound. Kerri stopped and turned towards me.

"You can try to. But how much do you love your father?" After a few seconds I felt cold arms around me and heard sobbing.

"Che, you shouldn't be worrying about me," I scolded. Nonetheless, I wrapped an arm around her as she cried. I held her close, focusing on her so I could keep my mind of the fact that I may have slaughtered thousands of innocent people.

"You all should feel honored that you all lasted this long, and with such a colorful cast, too. Two lonely galactic soldiers who just can't hold back their desire for bestiality, an orphan who lost her caring parents, another orphan who never had caring parents, and two biggest traitors in a useless clone and a Benedict of a daughter who betrayed her own mother after-"

"After you locked me inside of our home and burned it down!" Alessa yelled.

"Of course," Dahlia said with a laugh. "But I digress. For your admittedly annoying fortitude, I will give you one gift." She then cocked her, thoughtfully tilting her head to the side. "Two gifts, actually."

She turned towards Claudia. "Gift number one. You get to witness the rebirth of the Supreme Ruler!" She handed Claudia the fetus, who accepted it with a nod. As she held it in her hands, she took a deep breath before bring her hands towards her mouth. She then swallowed the fetus.

Nothing happened at first. Then I heard her stomach churn as she dropped to one knee. Dahlia and the rest of her personal army backed away, leaving a huge radius for Claudia and us. I immediately came to my feet as Claudia started to grow in size. I wanted to run. I knew all of us wanted to just run away and regroup, and live to fight another day. Unfortunately, we didn't have that option. We only had two options: nothing, and like it. And since we didn't like the last option, there was absolutely nothing we could do.

Claudia's became larger and larger, and her hair became black. Her skin was even paler than before and her height went from being measured in feet to being measured in stories. Her eyes became completely white. Not glowing, just white. And black wings sprouted from her back. She was no longer clothed as she flapped her new set of wings and hovered above the ground. She actually looked majestic. But I knew better.

"So this is what the devil looks like," I said. I then turned towards Dahlia. "So this is your gift? Your gift sucks!"

"I'm sure you'll love gift number two," she yelled back from the distance. "To give you a sporting chance at escaping, I will only have one of you slaughtered at God's hand." She scratched her chin. "And I choose…" She then pointed straight at me. "YOU!"

"What?!" Kerri yelled out.

"Take me instead!" Samus pleaded, stepping in front of me. "You can't kill him. Please, just -"

I placed a hand on her steal shoulder. She looked over it, her eyes piercing through her visor.

"Go…" I whispered.

"But Fox!"

"If you don't go, all six of us will be killed. And I'm not letting anyone die in my place. Go." She turned around and removed her helmet. She clenched eyes before opening them again, revealing the first tears of despair I've ever seen gracing her face. She pulled me close and gave me a final kiss. This one was long, long enough for me to savor it. I clenched my eyes shut, trapping tears. I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Love between a woman and her pet," Dahlia cooed mockingly. "But you are such a bad parent, Fox, abandoning your family for the quick relief of death. How selfish of you." This brought a snort from Alessa.

"I must have forgotten when you were such a textbook example of a good parent that you're in position to judge," the burnt teen spat. "Unlike you, who locked me up into house and burnt it down while I was still in it, this man is still 100 times the parent you will ever be."

"Let it go," I said glumly. I sighed as I looked up at Dahlia. "Let's get this over with."

Princess Zelda

I looked out of the window of the Arwing as we floated over the noticeable fog that engulfed an area of the town of Silent Hill.

"That's where Fox is, huh?" I said with a slight frown. I then brought my hand up to my head, groaning slightly. "I can feel the evil from here."

"You okay, Zelda?" Falco asked from the front seat.

"I can manage. Just fly close. I'll give you the signal." As I said this, I touched both sides of the cockpit, chanting the spell in a low murmer. I felt the craft's movements as it descended, making slight adjustments. I kept on murmuring the spell, with my thoughts focused on Fox and Samus. Especially Samus.

_I won't let you die!_

My hands that to glow, and I started to feel the magic infuse itself into the Arwing. I smiled.

"Falco, NOW!"

Immediately, two beams of light were fired. They weren't of the normal green or blue variety: this one was pure white. I watched them charge straight forward into fog. Nothing happened at first. I waited a few moments, with each moment passing like an agonizing hour. Just before I gave up hope, I started to see the fog dissipate gradually. In about fifteen minutes, the fog was completely done. I laughed and clapped my hands.

"Yeeeees!!" I yelled out, smiling. From the reflection on the glass, I saw smile grace Falco's face. He reached for a button.

"Slippy," he said. "We're done here. Try to contact Fox now."

Fox McCloud

I looked down at the ground, keeping a stone-like façade. But the fact of the matter was I was panicking underneath. I was going to die. Not "most likely to die", not "could die". I was going to die. Sighing, I looked the Devil in her eyes.

"I'm a fair woman, Fox!" Dahlia yelled out. "So before you die, I must ask, do have any last words?"

"Fox, can you read me?" I heard a voice ask over my headset. I couldn't believe at first.

_Slippy?_

"It's me, Slippy. I'm communicating from Great Fox. If you can hear me, say something."

"Well, Fox, do you?"

And just like that, I felt a twinge in my heart. I knew what that twinge was. It was hope.

I startled to chuckle. The chuckle then evolved into a riotous maniacal laugh. As I did so, I felt the stares of my family on me. I wondered if they thought I snapped. It went on like this for about a minute before my face became deathly serious.

"One word," I whispered as my eyes started to glow. I then took a deep breath. "LANDMASTER!!!!"

Slippy Toad

My eyes widened to the size of saucers as I heard those words. I then saw sensor on the panel, indicating a Wi-Fi launch. I pressed a key on the console and a screen popped-up, showing one of the Landmaster tanks being digitized. I smiled. I pressed another button on the console.

"Falco," I said over the intercom. "Expect some fireworks."

Fox McCloud

I felt it. I felt the tank form around me. I started to rise from the ground as the seat formed around me. I was no longer staring at the mob through my own eyes. I was now looking through a monitor, smile plastered on my face. I could see the looks on their face. It was the same look I've seen on countless crooks and masterminds, face to face, or on the movie screen. It was the one when they thought they had everything under control and everything seemed to go their way, only to find out that the one thing that could possibly go wrong did go wrong. The only thing I regretted about that moment was that they couldn't see the look on my face. The one that would have said… "Yes, that just happened".

They stood there, frozen from shock. I scanned the monitor before turning the turret towards the left and letting loose a blast from the cannon towards a third of Dahlia's cult. By the time green-white light faded, all that was left was a very faint vapor. Right afterwards, a blue blast took out another third. I didn't even look to see who it was. My family was free, and Samus was pissed. Not a good combo for them.

I saw Dahlia back up before she turned to run. However, she was immediate shot at the knee. Alessa appeared on the screen, Colt. 45 in one hand, knife in the other. I put the Landmaster in gear, letting Alessa attend to her business. I decided to wreak more havoc as I let loose short pulses of burning light with near-reckless abandon, as the base starting going up in flames, I started to feel that familiar feeling in my gut. This was too easy.

I started to realize why when I felt a vibration as something struck the tank. I pressed a key on the console, which brought up the 360 cockpit view as well as the radar. I then saw her. The Devil itself.

Author's P.O.V.

As Alessa stood over her mother's now mutilated corpse, he heard the sound flapping wings. She, along with the rest of the motley crew, stared up at the summoned demon. Standing twenty feet away from Alessa was Samus, who pressed a few buttons on her cannon, increasing the weapon's power. Ness released his mental hold on a soldier's neck, letting him plummet to the ground as the young psychic's attention turn towards the demon that was hovering teen feet above the ground.

DFX-10 stood there, his eyes transfixed on the new enemy. Just a few feet away was Kerri, mirroring DFX's actions. From his seat in the tank, Fox swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew this was it.

The beast flew upward, which prompted Samus to fire a blast at its wings. The creature dodged to her right, before returning the favor by breathing out a huge fireball. Samus shrunk into her infamous Morph Ball form and rolled out of the way as the projected hit the vacated area with meteor-like impact.

During this whole action, Ness floated behind the creature.

"PK Fire!" he yelled out as he shot a small ember from his hands. The ember travelled through the air towards the demon, as it did, it erupted into a huge fireball of its own. The creature flinched from the blow. But it merely growled in anger as it took a swipe at Ness with its hand. The young telekinetic descended quickly, narrowly escaping the attack.

The demon then felt a sharp pain in the back of her shoulder. She turned around in the air to see DFX holding a pistol in his hand.

Fox, using this moment of distraction to his advantage fired shots from the tank's cannon. The Demon, as Fox referred to it in his mind, was able to weave through the shots before descending on the armored vehicle. Before Fox could roll away, the Landmaster was within the Demon's grasp. As he was raised into the air, Fox pulled back on a lever, triggering the G-Diffuser. However, the Demon's grip was strong and she flew straight into the air.

"You're not going to like this," she yelled out as ascended into the sky. However, before she could go any further, one of her wings were suddenly frozen. She looked on her shoulder to see Kerri sitting there, a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Kerri."

From the ground, Samus fired a rocket from her arm cannon, aimed directly at the wing. The rocket exploded on impact, shattering the wing. As the Demon, Fox pulled the lever again, this time freeing himself from the Demon's grasp. As he landed, the Demon fell to the ground. Ten yards away, Samus's cannon started to glow.

"We've been here long enough!" Samus yelled before bring her weapon forward. "This isn't going to be some long battle that goes back and forth. We're ending this crap, now!" Her whole suit started to glow. "ZERO LASER!" She shot a large beam at the Demon, engulfing her in the blast.

Ness, still floating in the air, raised his hands. As he did so, the sky opened up, revealing a starry night.

"PK STARSTORM!" he screamed as meteors started to fall from the sky.

Fox, after landing, turn his tank around.

"Computer, divert all power to weapons."

"Weapons at 500%."

Fox McCloud

As I fired the blast, I saw it combine with both Samus's and Ness's attack. I didn't get to see the aftermath. All I saw was one large white light, and then darkness.

When I woke up, I found myself in a white room, lying on top of a matching bed. I turned towards my right to see a heart monitor. I brought my eyes downward, following the cords to find it attached to my body. I sat up from the bed, pulling the monitor's cords off of me. I didn't know where I was. I didn't hear anything that would spark alarm, nor did I smell anything. I took one inhale and realized where I was. I was in the one place I dreaded the most: the infirmary. And for once, I was happy.

My head jerked to the left as I saw a tall figure walk into the room. He had a beard and a bandana wrapped around his head, and wore something similar to a Black Ops uniform.

"I see you're awake," he said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Snake, a new Smasher here, as well Master Hand's new operative." I nodded at him. "I was one of the two people who tracked you down. The other one was Pit. The angel."

"I see," I said. "Where's Samus and Ness?"

"They are in other wings, getting monitored. They are okay."

"That's good," I said with a smile. "How were you guys able to rescue us?"

"It took us some time. The whole town of silent hill was surrounded by this thick fog. That fog was like an EMP and radar jammer all rolled into one. We couldn't find you via the signal from your headset because all of our electronic systems were compromised. And whenever we flew in a drone, it would burn the casing and completely shut down the device. We couldn't get to you until Zelda casted her spell. And even then, we had to wait until the fireworks died down." Snake smiled slightly. "You three know how to leave a place in disarray. I could have used your services when FOXHOUND turned togue."

"Is that an offer?" I asked jokingly. "Well, what happened with the other three?"

"DFX-10 is busy trying to find a new name and Alessa…." He paused for a few seconds. I started to get a bad feeling in my gut. I never liked that feeling. Whenever I got that feeling, that meant something was wrong. "Alessa is in the garden, mourning."

"Mourning? For what?"

Snake went silent as he brought his eyes downward. "Kerri…. Kerri apparently faded away."

_Flashback!_

"When I met your parents, I found out that they are ghosts. Well, except for your mother. She's somewhere between ghost and alive. But the point is they have been that way since this place came about. And quite frankly, if they weren't ghost before Silent Hill, they probably won't be afterwards."

_End Flashback!_

I remembered when Samus told me that. And yet it never occurred to me that it would also apply to Kerri. My bottom lip started to quiver.

"Snake, please leave the room."

He looked up at me and nodded in understanding before going through with my wish. He walked towards the door and opened it. Before he exited, he looked at me one more time.

"I'm sorry," he said. I nodded before he left the room.

As soon as he was out of sight, I broke down, shoving my face into my hands. I loved Kerri. She was my daughter. And during the few down times we had after I met her, I always thought of bringing her with us so we can be one whole family. But I guess Silent Hill couldn't go away without making me pay in some way, shape, or form. A part of me inside my head laughed bitterly as the flow of tears increased, pointing out how I tried to sacrifice myself for the rest of them, but it was Kerri who became the lamb. What made it worse? I couldn't even say goodbye.

Two Years Later….

It took us a while. We all mourned for months. But eventually we were able to pull ourselves together.

When it was deemed safe, all of the Smashers put together a party, celebrating our well being. It was a rather festive affair, and I got to meet all of the new Smashers, including my new roommate R.O.B., who reminded me of R.O.B. from Great Fox.

During the past two years, all five of us went through sessions with Dr. Mario. It was something that Samus and I needed especially. While we had no scruples killing pirates, terrorists, murderers, and the like, it took us some time to get over the fact that we took so many innocent lives. We were so supposed to be above that. It took Dr. Mario months to get into our heads that we didn't kill them intentionally and considering the circumstances, we probably did them a favor.

Alessa was able to go under a new procedure that allowed her to look normal again. It really did a number for her, as she started a relationship with Luigi.

Samus and I later wedded, with Falco and Zelda as the best man and maid of honor, respectively, and Ness as the ring bearer. DFX-10, who now goes by Derek, was present, as well as most of the Smashers. After the event, we took a break from the Bounty Hunter/Mercenary business to focus on family life, but we were eventually right back at it. It didn't put a strain on us, plus it paid the bills. I guess that's one of the perks of marrying someone who shares your line of work.

Alessa eventually became a Smasher herself, and already won a few tournaments. Derek joined Star Fox team, making the fifth Arwing active again.

But despite all the good news, I still couldn't completely get over Kerri. It came to a point where, every week, I took a drive through the city to clear my head. It helped kept me from breaking down at random times, but I had a feeling that it couldn't keep on going on.

Then I was on what would be my last drive to clear my head. Along the way, I grew hungry, so I stopped at a Burger King. I fed on a Double Whopper and looked out the window I was next to. Just across the street was Nintendo Memorial Hospital. I sighed as the sight sparked another memory of Kerri.

"I chose the right place to eat," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Excuse me," I heard a voice said. I looked up at the source of the voice. It was brunette nurse, about 5'3", dressed in blue scrubs. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I must ask, are you… Fox McCloud?" I looked left and right, making sure no one heard that. I wasn't in the mood to get mobbed by some fans. Once I confirmed that I was safe, I turned back to the woman and nodded. "Great. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lisa Granger. I'm a nurse at the pediatric ward of Nintendo General. I just want to know if you could do me a huge favor."

"Depends," I answered. "What is that favor?"

"If it is not a bother, I would like you to meet someone. She's a little girl. A very smart girl at that. She enjoys watching you fight in the tournaments, and it would really help brighten her day."

"I see. What is her illness?"

"It's not an illness, per se." Her eyes became downcast. "She's going through some issues. She lost her parents."

"Oh." I couldn't help but a feel a certain pain my heart. I had a soft spot for children who lost their parents. But then again, I was a child who lost his parents, so it would be normal for me to have that soft spot, right? After a few moments of contemplation, I nodded. "Okay, let's see her."

After a short walk across the street, followed by a somewhat longer elevator ride, I was behind Lisa, who stopped in front of the doors. She then looked at me.

"Go in, she doesn't," Lisa said with a chuckle. I gave a slight smile before walking in.

And there she was, a girl playing with a Rubik's Cube, seemingly having most of the sides done. She stopped and looked up at me, a little startled. I myself was startled, for she was a splitting image of…. No, it couldn't be.

"Irrek m'I, ih," she said. I raised an eyebrow. She blushed. "Sorry." She stood up and walked over to me, her hand outstretched. "Hi, I'm Kerri." I took her hand, smiling as I did so, and shook it.

"I'm Fox McCloud," I said. "Pleased to meet you."


End file.
